Luhan
by SehunYeojachingu
Summary: Luhan hidup sendiri di dunia ini, tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari hidup seperti dirinya. Menjual diri adalah pilihan hidup yang harus dijalaninya bertahun-tahun. Mengutuk penyebab dari semuanya, Oh. Semua terjadi karena salah satu dari keluarga Oh yang meninggalkan penderitaan kepadanya. Hingga suatu hal terjadi dan membuat Luhan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. /Hunhan/GS/Remake/
1. Chapter 1

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 **Memory; First Man!  
** **First time loving**

Luhan tau ini adalah tindakan bodoh. Menjual rumah peninggalan Ibu angkatnya demi sebuah mobil tua. Tapi Luhan merasa bukanlah prioritas untuk menetap di satu tempat mengingat dirinya masih sangat muda. Dengan mobil itu, Luhan berharap bisa berkeliling ke banyak tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk menemukan jalan hidupnya. Sebenarnya, jelas-jelas Luhan ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi ia akan berhenti sementara tentang cita-citanya yang satu itu dan akan melanjutkannya lagi jika memiliki uang yang cukup suatu saat nanti.

Sekarang, beginilah nasibnya, berkeliling Northumberland dan bekerja di banyak tempat dengan keahlian yang sangat minim. Setidaknya Luhan tidak perlu merasa bosan karena ia hanya akan bertahan di satu tempat selama beberapa minggu.

Hari ini ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya menjadi _Waitress_ di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Luhan sudah bekerja cukup lama disana. Sebulan, rekor terlama Luhan tinggal di suatu lokasi. Ia sedang menghitung uang bekalnya untuk berpindah ke tempat yang baru saat melihat seorang pemuda kebingungan. Usia pemuda itu mungkin sebaya dengannya, tapi wajah asingnya membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk menganggap orang itu sebagai pendatang baru. Luhan memandanginya beberapa lama dan tidak membuang wajah saat pemuda itu juga mendekatinya.

" _What Can I do for you sir_?" Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan.

Kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkannya kepada pelanggan yang datang untuk makan di tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau tau kemana aku harus melapor? Aku semalam tidur di penginapan itu bersama dengan seorang wanita penghibur."

Ia menunjuk ke sebuah penginapan yang Luhan baru sadari keberadaannya. "Begitu aku bangun pagi, semua barang berhargaku hilang."

"Apa saja yang hilang?"

"Banyak, uangku juga. Untungnya aku menyimpan satu kartu kreditku di tempat rahasia. Tapi aku pendatang di Canada dan semua surat-surat pentingku dibawa oleh wanita itu!"

"Termasuk passport?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Seharusnya kau berhati-hati dengan kecenderungan meniduri wanita penghibur! Ayolah naik ke mobilku! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi terdekat."

"Terimakasih."

Luhan mengangguk. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Luhan menatapnya heran, lalu tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan jabatan tangan yang kokoh.

"Luhan!"

"Park Chanyeol! Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Luhan!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menetap di satu tempat?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan antusias. Mereka sedang menanti keputusan polisi atas laporan yang sudah dibuat oleh Luhan untuk Chanyeol. Sekarang hanya tinggal menanti keputusan petugas tentang kapan mereka diperbolehkan untuk pergi.

Berbekal dengan sikapnya yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, bukan hal yang sulit bagi Luhan untuk akrab dengan laki-laki ini. Ia bahkan tau kalau Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang berasal dari Korea dan sangat suka bepergian. Sama seperti dirinya. Adanya kesamaan pokok tentang diri mereka membuat Chanyeol juga merasa cepat akrab dengannya. Bagi pemuda itu Luhan adalah gadis yang menyenangkan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki adalah ibu angkatku dan dia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ku fikir akan sangat membosankan hidup di tempat yang sama untuk seumur hidupku mengingat aku masih muda. Selama ini aku selalu di dera kebosanan dan aku menghindari kebosanan itu untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya."

"Jadi kemana kau akan menuju sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling Canada. Untuk kehidupanku, aku bekerja di rumah makan yang pastinya akan menerima tenaga tambahan yang siap bekerja penuh dan bersedia di gaji murah. Untuk sementara ini hidup seperti itu lebih menyenangkan. Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau aku bisa jalan-jalan tanpa harus memikirkan uang!"

Luhan lalu tertawa, ia sedang bercanda. Park Chanyeol memandangnya dengan serius lalu tersenyum begitu mendapatkan ide baru.

"Kita pergi bersama bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu apa? Jangan kau fikir…"

"Aku tidak berfikir apa-apa selain mendapat tumpangan yang aman. Jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan menumpang secara gratis. Aku pastikan kalau aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas selama aku bersamamu!"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ya, dan dia tidak perlu susah payah bekerja setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Tujuan merekapun juga sama, berkeliling Canada. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Kau menjamin segalanya? Aku akan setuju kalau kau menjamin biaya bahan bakar, penginapan, makan, dan…"

"Aku bahkan akan membelikanmu pakaian baru jika kau menginginkannya. Uang bukan masalah bagiku. Lagi pula kau akan memiliki teman yang tidak membosankan dalam perjalanan kehidupamu!"

"Lalu berapa lama kau akan menjadikanku pemandu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, Luhan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah pemandu? Ya, gadis ini memang pemandunya untuk sementara selama ia menghabiskan waktunya di Canada.

"Sampai kita kembali lagi ke tempat ini untuk mengambil pasporku! Aku harap saat itu mereka sudah menemukan perempuan penipu itu!"

* * *

Kisah yang terlalu sederhana, Mereka bepergian bersama dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindari kalau mereka adalah sahabat baik. Luhan terlalu menyenangkan dan seringkali membuatnya tertawa. Gadis itu juga sangat pengertian atas segala hal tentang dirinya. Perlu waktu seminggu untuk membuat Chanyeol tertarik kepada Luhan melebihi seorang teman. Walau bagaimanapun kebersamaan mereka yang berlangsung setiap hari ini membuatnya terbiasa untuk melihat Luhan dan bercanda dengannya.

Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu Chanyeol tentang Luhan. Dia terlalu manis untuk ditinggalkan sendirian di malam hari. Tapi Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk tidur selain di dalam mobilnya dan selalu mengusir Chanyeol untuk mencari penginapan di waktu tidur tiba. Padahal Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena kepalanya selalu memikirkan Luhan.

Interaksi mereka selama ini membuat Chanyeol begitu tertarik dan itu akan terus berkumpul di dalam otaknya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak memikirkan hal itu karena mereka terlalu seperti saudara. Mereka selalu bersenang-senang di berbagai tempat wisata, tertawa bersama dan berlarian bersama. Hingga di suatu waktu, Chanyeol melihat Luhan mengganti pakaiannya di dalam mobil dengan sengaja. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu, tapi Luhan akan segera marah-marah kepadanya.

Interaksi nakal mulai Chanyeol lakonkan semenjak itu. Ia seringkali menatap pinggul dan dada Luhan berlama-lama. Sangat ranum dan menyenangkan. Pada awalnya Luhan akan marah tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa. Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol? Bukankah Chanyeol terkenal memiliki pesona yang tinggi?

"Malam ini kau mau tidur di penginapan atau disini?"

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menawarkan. Selama ini gadis itu bahkan selalu memastikan agar Chanyeol tidak berada di dekatnya di saat-saat yang menggoda seperti malam hari.

"Kau menawarkanku untuk tidur bersamamu?"

Wajah Luhan memerah di ketemaraman cahaya lampu mobilnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke penginapan terdekat!"

Luhan mulai menyentuh kemudi dan terdiam saat Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari benda itu.

"Lu, katakan satu hal. Interaksi kita satu bulan belakangan ini apakah membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Luhan mendesah, Ia ingin sekali berbohong dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi berbohong tentang perasaan hanya akan membuatnya merasa menderita. Luhan mengangguk, jika karena ini Chanyeol tidak lagi ingin bersamanya, Luhan yakinkan kalau dirinya akan menerimanya dengan baik. Begitu lebih melegakan bila terus harus bersamanya tapi selalu memendam perasaan.

"Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mau terikat! Perjalanan hidupku masih panjang untuk di kacaukan oleh perasaan yang seperti itu"

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu?"

"Sejak kau selalu mengganggku, kau sangat baik pada minggu pertama. Tapi setelah itu tindakanmu selalu membuat wajahku memerah. Awalnya aku tidak suka tapi lama-kelamaan aku mengharapkannya. Tapi sudahlah, kau juga tidak akan bertahan di Canada, kan?"

"Tapi kita tetap bisa jadi kekasih, kan?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan serius.

Saat Luhan memandangnya dunia terasa berhenti berputar.

"Lu, jadilah kekasihku. Setidaknya selama kita bersama!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin…"

"Aku tau!" Potong Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak ingin terikat. Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita menjadikan kebersamaan kita sebagai kenangan indah."

"Kenangan yang ada sudah cukup indah."

"Tapi kita bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih indah lagi."

"Kau selalu melakukan ini bila mampir di satu tempat plesir? Ah, ya! Aku lupa. Kau bahkan tertipu karena itu! Tapi aku bukan pelacur yang mau di bayar untuk menemanimu!"

"Aku tidak bilang akan membayarmu sebagai wanita yang menemaniku, kan? Aku membayarmu atas jasa sebagai pemandu! Soal hubungan khusus kita, itu diluar kesepakatan. Kecuali kalau kau menginginkan aku membayar untuk ini juga!"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan dan menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan lidahnya. Luhan merasa gemetar saat Chanyeol menjilati bibirnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Ia juga menyukai Chanyeol dan itu sudah diakuinya.

Luhan tidak tau harus menyetujui atau tidak. Ia ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar teman meskipun hanya untuk sementara. Yah, hanya sementara saja. Hanya untuk kenangan seperti yang lainnya. Luhan tidak mungkin mencintai Chanyeol untuk selamanya karena ia tau kalau Chanyeol tidak akan tinggal dan menetap disini.

"Bagaimana Lu? Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Sulit untukku. Tapi berjanjilah kalau aku tidak akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sampai kita berpisah. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan ketika mengandung anakmu!"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Kau sangat mengerti dengan apa yang ku inginkan."

"Tentu saja aku tau kalau kau hanya ingin bercinta denganku. Karena itu kau menjadikanku kekasihmu, kan? Interaksi kita selama ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, hanya saja tidak ada seks. Dan kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu untuk melengkapi interaksi kita dengan seks!"

"Ah, ya! Kau sangat pintar!"

Luhan tidak bergerak setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Laki -laki itu merebahkan sandaran bangku setirnya sehingga menjadi sangat rendah dan mereka memulainya. Mereka berciuman, bukan hal yang asing bagi Luhan. Ciuman sudah seringkali dilakukannya saat berpacaran di sekolah. Tapi ia harus gemetar saat Chanyeol membuka celananya dan merangkak di atas tubuhnya.

Saat Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk di wilayah pangkal pahanya, Luhan merasakan kepedihan menyeruak, ia bahkan tidak segan untuk berteriak tanpa perduli dengan Chanyeol yang terus mencari kenikmatan dari dirinya. Luhan menahan nafas sejenak, kedua tangannya memeluk Chanyeol dengan kuat karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tak kunjung hilang. Ia baru bisa berhenti saat Chanyeol juga berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Astaga, kau masih…"

"Perawan? Ya!"

"Berapa usiamu Luhan, aku harusnya menanyakan hal itu!"

 _Sembilan belas tahun_. Tapi Luhan tidak akan mengatakannya. Chanyeol bisa saja meninggalkannya karena itu. Luhan juga tidak pernah mengatakan kepada orang lain tentang usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Dua puluh tiga!"

"Dan kau masih perawan? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan laki-laki karena ini bisa mengikatku."

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Meskipun tidak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku sangat beruntung menjadi yang pertama."

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman nakal kepadanya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat indah."

Dan Luhan terpaksa mengikuti kata hatinya malam itu. Ia melakukan hal yang selama ini sangat di hindarinya bersama laki-laki yang sudah memastikan kalau hubungan mereka sementara. Luhan tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan yang tidak pernah nikmat baginya selama ini.

Mungkin Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkannya tentang cara menikmati hidup. Meskipun ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya terlalu sering, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menolak saat Chanyeol memintanya. Luhan harus menyesal karena itu pada akhirnya membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol.

Sayangnya Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya setelah mereka kembali ke Ontario dan berpisah. Luhan merasa sakit hati meskipun ia terus berharap kalau Chanyeol akan kembali lagi untuknya. Laki-laki itu membuatnya merasa ingin mati untuk yang pertama kali.

* * *

 **Memory; Second man!  
** **Leaving Everything then Loosing**

Kepergian Chanyeol membuat Luhan tidak ingin beranjak dari Ontario. Pada akhirnya Luhan memilih menetap di Northumberland dan menyewa sebuah Apartemen kecil setelah menjual mobil tuanya. Luhan tidak ingin melihat benda itu lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ingatannya melupakan Chanyeol.

Tentu saja, dengan prinsip lama, Luhan akan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Bekerja penuh dan meminta bayaran yang lebih sedikit dari seharusnya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa kelaparan meskipun harus bekerja dengan semangat yang minim sampai ia harus membuang waktu beberapa minggu untuk berhenti berharap kalau Chanyeol akan kembali dan membawanya pergi.

Hingga di suatu hari, Luhan harus merasakan _Dejavu_ saat melihat seorang laki-laki mendekatinya dan menanyakan tentang angkutan umum yang bisa membawanya ke Calgary. Saat itu, Luhan hanya membantu dan sama sekali menghindari perkenalan. Namun sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan laki laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menyapa Luhan lebih dulu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Yifan.

Yifan adalah orang yang sangat baik, laki -laki itu seringkali mengunjungi Luhan di tempat kerja dan beberapa kali mereka keluar bersama untuk makan malam. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah berharap dan tidak ingin membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhnya seperti Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Luhan tidak ingin menerima luka karena ia tau kalau Oh Yifan adalah seorang pria dengan latar belakang keluarga serba ada dan mustahil untuk bersamanya. Yifan selalu bersikap sopan dan menghormatinya. Ia sangat dewasa. Yifan juga membuat Luhan merasa nyaman untuk mengatakan dengan jujur siapa dan seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Anehnya Luhan mulai jatuh hati lagi meskipun jiwa raganya menolak. Sikap Yifan yang tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat Luhan merasa sebagai seseorang yang sangat berharga. Harusnya ia tidak begitu, harusnya ia membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh. Tapi perasaan Luhan sedang berada di puncak saat Yifan menyatakan cintanya dan mereka menjadi kekasih untuk beberapa lama.

Tetap saja, Yifan tidak pernah datang ke Ontario untuk menyentuhnya meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Yifan hanya menemuinya untuk mengobrolkan beberapa hal, juga membicarakan tentang perjodohannya yang membuat Luhan sakit hati.

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah saling mencinta!"

Luhan menyesali semua tindakannya. Ia akan kehilangan lagi dan ia tau itu.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu! Tapi aku harus menikahinya!"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku? Itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah terlalu berharap. Aku sudah menyimpan banyak impian dan ini hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa pedih. Seharusnya kau tidak menyapaku, tidak mengingatku, tidak mendatangiku!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Kau sudah menarik hatiku sejak pertama kali."

Yifan menggapai tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!"

"Lalu ingin menjadikanku simpanan untuk bersenang -senang setiap kali kau mengunjungi Ontario?"

"Pernahkah aku memperlakukanmu sebagai alat untuk bersenang -senang?"

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, Luhan terpaksa menggeleng. Yifan bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya selain menggenggam tangannya kali ini.

"Kau wanita pertama yang mengisi hatiku!"

Yifan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Kita tidak akan berpisah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu."

"Tapi…"

"Berhentilah mencari alasan untuk bersedih Luhan. Aku akan mengurus semuanya untuk kepindahan kita ke suatu tempat. Dua minggu dari sekarang, aku akan menjalankan pernikahan itu seperti biasa. Tapi setelah itu, aku akan membawamu pergi. Kita akan menuju Negara manapun yang di tunjuk oleh benda  
itu!"

Yifan menunjuk sebuah globe kayu berwarna coklat dan sangat mengkilap yang berada di sebuah meja hias restoran itu. Ia beringsut mengambilnya lalu menghadapkan benda itu kepada Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian Yifan sudah menggenggam tangan Luhan kembali.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Luhan bertanya heran.

Yifan hanya tersenyum, lalu memutar sebuah jarum yang terbuat dari plastik yang berada di puncak benda itu menuju perut Globe.

"Silahkan tentukan tingginya!"

Luhan mengangkat jarum itu dengan posisi yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. "Lalu?"

"Dimanapun bayangan jarum ini berakhir! Kita akan kesana dan memulai hidup baru. Mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk.

Ia melihat Yifan memutar bola dunia mini itu dengan semangat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat bola itu mulai berhenti bergerak secara perlahan, lalu angin bertiup kencang entah darimana, sehingga jarum plastiknya bergeser sedikit. Tapi sangat menentukan karena bayangannya menunjukkan kemana mereka harus pergi.

"Denmark?" Luhan menatap Yifan dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa Denmark."

"Kita masih punya waktu selama dua minggu. Aku akan mencarikan guru untukmu dan kau harus belajar serius selama dua minggu itu. Aku juga akan mempelajari _Danish_ sampai benar-benar mahir."

"Dua minggu tidak cukup!"

"Tentu saja lebih dari cukup. Kita hanya belajar untuk berkomunikasi, sekarang aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk kepindahanmu ke luar negeri. Aku sudah punya karena aku sudah cukup sering pergi ke luar negeri. Bagaimana denganmu? Punya paspor atau visa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Meskipun aku berasal dari keturunan China tapi aku lahir dan dibesarkan di Canada. Aku tidak pernah ke luar negeri. Bagiku ke luar negeri hanya mimpi!"

"Baiklah Luhan. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu data lengkapmu saja. Kau kan memberikannya, kan?"

"Sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya? Xiao Lu?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh menggunakan nama Xiao Lu lagi, Luhan. Aku akan membunuh Xiao Lu dan menghidupkan dirimu yang sekarang. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah lama mengubur Xiao Lu?"

* * *

Benar-benar seperti mimpi yang terwujud. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pangeran rela hidup bersamanya demi cinta dalam keadaan sulit tapi bahagia. Luhan merasa tidak menginginkan hal yang lain lagi jika Yifan sudah ada disampinya.

Saat Yifan memintanya menunggu di bandara, Luhan tidak yakin kalau laki-laki itu akan benar-benar datang. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti berharap hingga akhirnya mereka hidup berdua saja di Denmark, menyewa sebuah flat kecil dan hidup selayaknya pasangan yang tidak akan terpisah selamanya.

Selama seminggu kehidupan mereka, Luhan benar-benar mendapati dirinya yang bersinar-sinar karena bahagia. Janji Yifan untuk segera menikahinya membuatnya merona menghadapi hari -hari dalam hidupnya. Yifan yang dewasa, Yifan yang mengayomi dan Yifan yang mengerti akan dirinya membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya setiap hari dan semakin lama perasaan itu tumbuh dan membesar. Bukan hanya cinta, tapi juga harapan untuk dapat memiliki Yifan selama-lamanya.

Suatu hari, Yifan membawa uang yang sangat banyak yang di sebutnya sebagai uang yang akan digunakan untuk biaya pernikahan mereka. Selanjutnya Luhan dan Yifan menyiapkan pernikahan yang sederhana dan mengesankan selamanya. Mereka merencanakan pesta yang hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berdua di tepi pantai.

Sayangnya pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Di suatu hari, Yifan tidak pulang cepat seperti biasanya. Yifan bahkan tidak pulang hingga malam, hingga pagi, hingga berhari-hari. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Fikiran buruk mulai menyerangnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Yifan? Atau mungkin Yifan memang tidak bisa segera pulang karena pekerjaanya yang baru.

Karena cinta Luhan memutuskan untuk terus menunggu. Di akhir minggu, Seseorang mengetuk pintu flatnya. Luhan sangat bahagia karena mengira bahwa Yifan sudah kembali, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum lagi saat tubuhnya di seret-seret ke hadapan seseorang.

Geronimo. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Yifan berhutang kepadanya dan bahkan tidak mencicil bayaran apa-apa sama sekali, sepeserpun. Tapi karena ia mencantumkan nama Luhan sebagai penjamin, maka Luhan harus menggantikan Yifan untuk membayar hutang itu.

Ada sebuah rasa kecewa berkecamuk saat Geronimo mengatakan kalau Yifan sudah melarikan diri sebelum sempat di cegah. Namanya tercantum sebagai orang yang berangkat ke Canada pada hari dimana Luhan khawatir karena ia tidak pulang. Yifan meninggalkannya. Mungkin Yifan menyesal dan kembali kepada istrinya disana. Tapi Luhan mencintainya. Kenapa ia begitu tega meninggalkan Luhan yang bahkan tidak tau banyak tentang Denmark.

Tiba-tiba Negara yang semula dianggapnya indah karena Yifan ini, membuat Luhan merasa telah terjerumus dalam kesuraman abadi. Kehidupannya dalam rengkuhan Geronimo benar-benar membuatnya kalut dan nyaris gila. Luhan sudah berusaha melarikan diri berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali juga ia tertangkap dan disiksa. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan mengatakan kepada Geronimo kalau dia bersedia mengerjakan apa saja asalkan bisa segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Geronimo menceritakan pekerjaan jenis apa yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, dan dari sekian banyak Luhan memilih menjajahkan tubuhnya. Hanya itu keahlian alami yang dia miliki dan hanya itu pekerjaan tercepat yang akan membawanya keluar dengan segera.

Pelanggan pertama, Luhan harus menghadapinya saat ini juga. Lima orang anak buah Geronimo benar-benar mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini jika Luhan tidak menemukan satu laki-lakipun malam ini. Tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa selain membuat seorang laki-laki tergoda kepadanya.

Tidak, lima orang laki-laki. Itu yang seharusnya dilakukan Luhan untuk mencapai standar yang wanita penghibur lain lakukan selama disini. Seorang laki-laki yang tampak dewasa menghampiri Luhan sambil meremas bokongnya. Seharusnya Luhan marah, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ada yang duduk disini?" Katanya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. Ini pertama kalinya dan ia harus bisa memikatnya. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah Luhan dan memandanginya dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Apakah kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya."

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya, kau mengenakan seragam menggoda ini, kan?" Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk, mungkin ia terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Bryan." Laki-laki itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu namamu?"

"Luhan!"

" _Very sexy name_!"

Apakah mulut Luhan mengatakan terimakasih? Tidak, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar untukmu?"

Berapa? Luhan bahkan tidak tau ia harus di bayar berapa. Tapi ia teringat dengan kata-kata Geronimo sewaktu Luhan memilih pekerjaan ini untuk dirinya.

"Lima ratus untuk dua jam?"

"Untuk segalanya?"

"Segalanya? Maksud anda?"

"Segala apa yang ingin ku lakukan padamu!"

Luhan tersenyum bodoh. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu?"

" _Just spread your leg_ , dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencoba!"

"Mencoba?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap wanita disini berhak untuk di coba, kan?"

Luhan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ya, nyaris semua wanita yang berseragam sama sepertinya sedang di coba. Ia menggigit bibir sebentar untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkan daerah sensitifnya kepada Bryan.

Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan terkesima. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan dan Luhan nyaris memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki ini mempermainkannya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, kau bisa _Squatting_?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat, laki –laki ini mengajaknya bicara di saat ia sedang menikmati hangatnya Luhan di wilayah terdalam dirinya? Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

" _Squatting_?"

" _Ya_ , _with your feet on the bed and use your ass to bounce up and down_!"

Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Laki-laki ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris terlalu sering. Seharusnya Luhan sadar kalau laki-laki ini sama sekali bukan orang Denmark. Bahkan logat _Danish_ yang digunakannya sangat kacau balau.

"Kau orang inggris?"

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan megenai asal usul. Aku bertanya apakah kau bisa _Squatting?_ "

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi akan ku coba!"

Bryan melepaskan dirinya dari Luhan dan beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak cocok!"

Dan Luhan merasa sangat tersinggung. Laki-laki itu ingin pergi begitu saja setelah 'mencobanya'? Luhan mengejarnya untuk memohon, ia sangat terluka saat melakukan itu. Memohon seorang laki-laki untuk bersetubuh dengannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di dalam otaknya selama ini. Tapi Bryan masih menolak. Luhan terus membujuknya hingga laki-laki itu bersedia membawanya keluar.

Ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat hina dan Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa karena membutuhkan uangnya. Tapi begitu Bryan selesai dengan hasratnya, ia bahkan tidak membayar Luhan dengan harga yang pantas. Luhan benar-benar kecewa. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Luhan sangat tidak berpengalaman dan  
harga itu sangat pantas untuknya.

Akhirnya Luhan belajar satu hal.

Ia harus terlihat sangat lihai dalam pekerjaan ini. Luhan mulai belajar menggoda dan lama kelamaan ia kehilangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Semua ini karena Yifan, Luhan mulai menumbuhkan perasaan bencinya dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan Yifan sebagai penyebab nasib buruk yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak akan melupakan itu seumur hidupnya.

* * *

 **Memory; Third Man!**  
 **First Love Temptation (after almost Three years latter)**

"Luhan, cepat pulang. Ibu mengajakmu makan malam bersama tetangga flat yang lain!" Suara Kai terdengar nyaring di telpon.

Laki-laki itu seusia dengannya dan selalu menjadi temannya semenjak Luhan memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk keluar dari tempat Geronimo meskipun ia masih harus melakukan pekerjaan itu untuk beberapa waktu lagi.

Ia berhasil membujuk Geronimo yang sudah bersikap seperti ayahnya agar Luhan bisa tinggal di tempat lain. Sekarang Luhan menyewa sebuah flat yang tidak jauh dari lingkungan Geronimo untuk mempermudah mobilitasnya. Setelah hampir tiga tahun, Luhan akhirnya merasakan udara yang bebas juga.

"Memangnya kennappaa..hh!"

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak berdesah. Seorang laki-laki tengah berada di atas tubuhnya saat ini, mereka sedang bercinta dan Luhan selalu mendapatkan uang yang banyak darinya. Tapi sepertinya Kai mendengar desahan yang tertahan dari mulut Luhan. Laki-laki itu berdecak.

"Kau sedang bekerja?"

"Ya!"

"Cepatlah selesaikan. Ada tetangga baru yang menyewa flat di lantai empat. Kita akan merayakan kedatangannya. Malam ini kau tidak usah kerja, aku akan mengganti uangnya!"

Mendengar ucapan Kai itu, Luhan merasa bersemangat. Kai seringkali melakukan ini jika ia ingin Luhan melakukan sesuatu.

"Lima ratus, untuk dua jam?"

"Aku akan membayarmu semalaman! Sekarang juga aku menunggumu di halaman! Sekarang tutup telponnya. Aku bisa gila mendengar desahanmu!"

Suara Kai tak terdengar lagi. Ia meminta Luhan menutup telpon tapi Kai sudah menutupnya lebih dulu. Luhan tertawa menyadari itu, lalu melempar ponselnya kesisi lain ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam bantal dan menatap pelanggannya.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku punya urusan keluarga!"

Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan kesal. "Aku membayarmu untuk ini!"

"Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam tiga puluh detik, aku akan memberikannya secara gratis."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, harga yang pantas. Ia bergerak semakin semangat dan cepat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak. Dalam sekejap klimaks menyerangnya. Tapi ini tidak membuatnya merasa lelah. Luhan segera berdiri dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali lalu pergi setelah mengatakan 'senang berbisnis dengan anda' kepada laki-laki itu.

Taksi yang segera ditemuinya membuat Luhan merasa beruntung. Ia sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk menghadiri acara itu. Kai sudah menunggunya di depan gedung flat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia memandangi Luhan yang menyongsongnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" Luhan bergumam manja sambil menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Kai.

"Ya, kau sangat terampil dalam pekerjaanmu, sepertinya! Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku melakukan pekerjaan itu selama bertahun-tahun."

"Harusnya kau sudah berhenti."

"Beberapa bulan lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu selamanya!"

Luhan merasakan Kai menarik tangannya menuju kedalam flat. Kai adalah sahabat yang baik, Luhan harus mengakuinya.

"Tentang tetangga kita itu, siapa?"

"Pasangan pengantin baru. Itu yang ibu katakan. Tapi kami belum mengundangnya untuk datang!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memanggilnya?"

Kai melepaskan tangan Luhan yang di gandengnya. "Pergilah! Berteriak saja jika tiba-tiba dia menghisap darahmu!"

Luhan tertawa lagi. Kai memandangnya yang berlarian menuju lantai teratas flat empat lantai itu. Kamar yang di ujung itu, selama ini kosong. Sekarang sudah ada penghuninya. Luhan bertanya-tanya tentang seperti apa mereka. Tetangga yang baik atau tidak. Luhan tersenyum sambil menggerai rambutnya yang sekarang  
sedang di cat pirang lalu mengumpulkannya kesamping, ia selalu mengganti warna rambutnya beberapa bulan sekali.

Luhan sudah tiba di depan pintu flat itu dan segera mengetuk pintu. "Ada orang di rumah?"

Luhan menunggu, tidak ada orang yang menjawab. Ia menunggu beberapa saat lalu mengulangi kata-katanya. Kali ini segera dijawab. Luhan mendengarkan jawaban samar itu dan meyakini kalau seorang wanita yang akan segera membuka pintu. Tidak salah lagi, begitu pintu terbuka, Luhan mendapati seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang kecoklatan menatapnya heran.

"Anda siapa?" Itu kata-katanya yang pertama.

"Aku?"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman. "Aku Luhan. Tinggal di flat bawah. Ann mengajakmu makan malam di flatnya, kau belum makan, kan?"

Seharusnya gadis itu tau kalau nyonya Ann adalah pemilik flat ini. Ia seharusnya menyambut baik ajakan itu. Tapi Luhan mendengarkan jawaban yang sebaliknya membuat ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku memang lapar, tapi aku sedang menunggu suamiku."

Luhan menggeleng tak mengerti. "Dia bisa menyusul nanti. Marilah, mengobrol dengan tetangga yang lain. Kau tidak takut sendirian dalam suasana gelap seperti itu?"

Luhan memandang kedalam ruangan flatnya. Mereka bahkan belum memiliki lampu padahal hari sudah malam.

"Aku sangat ingin. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku harus menunggunya pulang."

"Baiklah." Luhan mendesah.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membawakan lampu lalu kita mengobrol. Tunggu ya?"

Luhan tidak mau mendengar alasan apa -apa. Jika gadis itu tidak mau berkunjung ke flat Ann, maka Luhan yang akan mengunjungi tempatnya. Anggaplah sebagai perwujudan keperduliannya terhadap tetangga. Sesampainya di bawah, Luhan melapor kepada nyonya Ann atas penolakan gadis itu dan nyonya Ann segera maklum.

Ia menyuruh Kai membawakan segalon air ke lantai atas. Luhan juga sempat mampir ke flatnya untuk mengambil lampu lalu Kai membantunya memasangkan benda itu di flat yang baru berpenghuni. Sayangnya Kai tidak ingin berlama-lama. Ia segera meninggalkan Luhan dengan tetangga barunya.

Luhan sangat senang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis itu. Namanya Baekhyun, seorang gadis yang kelihatannya sangat polos. Ia bahkan menceritakan kalau dirinya‑sama seperti Luhan-melakoni kawin lari dengan suaminya tanpa beban.

Luhan baru sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah bersuami. Wajahnya masih sangat remaja. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun dan sedang menjalani dongeng melarikan diri itu dengan penuh harapan yang datang bersamaan dengan kecemasan. Luhan tersenyum getir saat mendengar cerita itu, ia teringat akan Yifan dan kembali mengulas nasibnya hingga saat ini. Apakah Baekhyun akan berakhir sebagai pelacur juga seperti dirinya? Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit cerita itu dan menakut-nakuti Baekhuyn. Ia berusaha untuk tertawa seolah-olah semua yang diucapkannya adalah lelucon.

Di pertengahan obrolan mereka tiba-tiba pintu di buka dan Luhan terdiam lama. Seorang laki-laki yang di kenalnya masuk dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia menahan nafasnya beberapa lama dan membuang wajahnya dari laki-laki itu sejenak. Park Chanyeol.

Luhan ingin menghindar. Ingin menjauh. Tapi Baekhyun mungkin merasa kalau Luhan adalah tetangga terdekatnya sehingga Baekhyun sangat rajin mendekati Luhan. Lama kelamaan Luhan tidak lagi bisa menghindar. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Baekhyun meskipun cerita romantis Baekhyun tentang suaminya selalu membuat Luhan sangat iri.

Ia bahkan beberapa kali berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan berusaha menganggap kalau sekarang mereka hanyalah teman meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Luhan mulai kembali membangun harapan. Chanyeol adalah suami dari sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Dan ia tau membangun harapan seperti itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karena itu lah Luhan pun berusaha keras untuk bisa bersahabat dengan Chanyeol. Selama ini itulah yang terjadi. Chanyeol bahkan meminta Luhan menjaga Baekhyun dan Luhan selalu berusaha membantu apapun yang mereka perlukan.

Hingga suatu ketika, harapan itu datang lagi. Park Chanyeol yang tampaknya mengetahui tentang profesi Luhan datang ke flatnya dan menunjukkan keperduliannya. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan ia memulai semuanya. Sebuah ciuman mesra diberikan dengan sepenuh hati untuk laki –laki pertama yang dicintainya itu.

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan menerimanya. Chanyeol bahkan melakukan lebih dari itu. Mereka bercinta lagi. Tangisannya tidak mungkin bisa membayar semua itu meskipun ia sudah membasahi dirinya dengan air dingin selama semalaman. Luhan merasa kalau dirinya adalah wanita yang paling jahat di dunia.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tertarik untuk bercinta dengan suami sahabatnya? Jika saja Park Chanyeol tidak menyebutkan nama Baekhyun, mungkin Luhan tidak akan sadar dengan kesalahannya. Mungkin saja ia dan Chanyeol akan terus melakukan kesalahan itu berkali-kali. Tapi semalam adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya belakangan ini. Bukan karena ia bercinta dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, Luhan sudah terbiasa untuk tidur dengan banyak laki -laki karena itu memang pekerjaannya. Tapi karena Baekhyun memergoki mereka sedang bercinta, memergoki Luhan yang sangat menikmati saat-saat bercinta dengan Park Chanyeol, saat Laki-laki itu berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya Baekhyun masuk dan menarik rambutnya. Seharusnya Baekhyun mencaci maki tentang betapa jalangnya Luhan karena sudah berusaha menggoda suaminya. Jika Baekhyun melakukan itu, Luhan tidak mungkin memendam rasa bersalah yang berlipat-lipat. Tapi Baekhyun malah memilih untuk lari meninggalkan  
mereka, Baekhyun mengurung dirinya semalaman tanpa berkata apa-apa meskipun Luhan berdiri di depan pintu flatnya sehingga suasana flat empat lantai itu menjadi  
gaduh.

Luhan sudah lelah berteriak, ia lelah meminta ampunan atas kesalahannya. Anggapan bahwa Baekhyun butuh waktu membuat Luhan menunda keinginannya sampai pagi. Ia hanya mampu meratapi kesalahannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa dirinya kotor. Lebih kotor bila dibandingkan dengan melayani banyak laki laki selama ini.

"Lu, kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini!"

Luhan memandangi Kai sekilas, laki-laki itu putra pemilik flat yang selama ini bersikap baik kepadanya. Tapi semalam sikap nyonya Ann dan semua orang berubah kepadanya, kecuali Kai. Ia dan Kai sudah berteman cukup lama. Hanya Kai lah yang tidak mencaci makinya atas keributan yang terjadi di flat ini semalam.

"Tinggalkan aku!"

Kai mendesah berat. "Aku kemari bukan untuk diusir, Lu. Aku ingin memberi tahu padamu kalau Baekhyun sudah keluar dari flatnya. Dokter Harold sudah datang dan kelihatannya berhasil membujuknya."

Luhan menatap Kai dengan perasaan heran. Dokter Harold? Ya, Luhan mengingat laki-laki itu.

Harold adalah dokter yang menangani Baekhyun saat wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan di rumah sakit. Saat di rumah sakit, Harold memang terlalu memperhatikan Baekhyun, mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Luhan segera beranjak dari kamar mandi flatnya dan keluar tanpa pakaian ganti. Penampilannya mungkin sangat kacau, tapi ia tidak sempat memperbaiki penampilannya. Luhan harus menemukan Baekhyun segera. Langkahnya berusaha menguak selebar mungkin demi sampai di lantai atas dengan cepat. Dari kejauhan  
Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Harold, bersembunyi dari semua orang yang ingin melihatnya. Entah darimana datangnya, Luhan menambah kecepatannya untuk berlari hingga ia berakhir dengan bersimpuh menghadapi Baekhyun yang terhalang oleh tubuh Harold. Baekhyun mengintip sedikit  
dan Luhan berusaha menggapai tangannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Dan Luhan harus kecewa karena Byun Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam di balik punggung Harold.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Kami melakukan itu diluar kendali. Aku tidak berfikir panjang saat itu."

"Kita bisa bicarakan semua ini, kan?" Chanyeol juga ikut membujuk.

Suaranya terdengar serius untuk Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kalau aku bersalah atas semua ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu bukan orang lain!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Harold bergumam.

Nyonya Ann, pemilik flat empat lantai itu berdesis kesal lalu menunjuk Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian.

"Baekhyun memergoki suaminya bercinta dengan perempuan ini. Kau tau betapa sakitnya dia? Suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang yang setiap hari bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaan wanita ini sebagai pelacur. Karena itu aku menerimanya tinggal disini. Tapi kejadian ini pasti membuat Baekhyun sakit hati, akupun yang melihatnya juga sakit hati."

"Astaga, Baekhyun!" Harold terdengar mengerang.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Baekhyun pasti sangat kecewa.

"Aku pernah bertanya padamu, apakah kau bahagia atau tidak. Kau mengatakan ya, aku harap semua kebahagiaanmu sebanding dengan apa yang kau tinggalkan. Tapi kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa di bilang sebanding…"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Harold dengan nada heran.

"Aku Harold. Jika bukan karenamu, Baekhyun adalah calon istriku."

Luhan tidak pernah mengerti tentang hubungan rumit mereka. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah masa lalunya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sepasang kekasih, lalu berpisah. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bertemu lagi sebagai tetangga di flat ini. Dan Chanyeol ternyata sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun yang sudah dekat dengan Luhan sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

Luhan merasa kalau dirinya sangat sial dan tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini. Ia kecewa karena Yifan meninggalkannya setelah mereka melarikan diri ke Denmark. Sekarang ia nyaris saja membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama kepada Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Harold melanjutkan ucapannya lagi sambil menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. "Kau akan pulang? Aku akan siap mengantarkanmu pulang!"

Mendengar perkataan Harold itu Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi kelihatannya ia kesulitan melakukan hal itu hingga Baekhyun  
memutuskan untuk terus menangis beberapa lama. Setelah merasa lebih tenang Baekhyun sedikit bergeser untuk melihat wajah suaminya hanya suaminya dan ia  
bertindak seolah-olah Luhan tidak ada disana. Luhan merasa semakin pedih.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Ujarnya kepada Chanyeol.  
"Katakan sesuatu yang bisa mempertahankanku untuk ada disisimu. Satu hal saja, dan aku akan tinggal!"

Chanyeol kelihatan tak percaya karena Baekhyun masih bersedia bersamanya. Tapi dia sudah membuat Baekhyun sangat menderita. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang  
sedang Chanyeol fikirkan. Tapi kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Luhan akan membenci hidupnya selama-lamanya.

"Pulanglah. Kau akan lebih bahagia dengan hidupmu yang seharusnya." Chanyeol berujar dengan kata-kata putus asa.

Dan Luhan membenci Chanyeol saat itu. Sangat! Terlebih saat menyaksikan Baekhyun pergi dan dia, sebagai suaminya tidak bisa mencegah. Luhan membenci Chanyeol yang melepaskan Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun jelas-jelas masih ingin bersamanya.

Melihat Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Harold dengan kikuk membuat Luhan sedih. Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah. Luhan menoleh kepada Chanyeol sejenak hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Baekhyun menuju lantai terbawah.

Langkahnya sangat lemah. Ritual menyiksa diri semalaman menghambat langkah-langkahnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Luhan masih berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu masuk ke mobil. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan berharap Baekhyun mau memandangnya. Sayangnya tidak, Baekhyun berontak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Luhan dan memutuskan untuk segera menghilang di dalam mobil. Baekhyun tidak perduli meskipun Luhan  
memanggi-manggil namanya.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Dia tidak mau bicara denganmu sekarang!" Kai berusaha menenangkan.

Luhan bahkan tidak sadar kalau laki -laki itu terus mengikutinya sejak tadi. Ingatannya hanya terfokus pada Baekhyun dan rasa bersalah yang mendesak di dadanya. Luhan memandang mobil milik Harold, lebih berharap. Tapi mereka terlalu segera memutuskan untuk pergi. Luhan putus asa.

"Baek!"

"Luhan!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku sudah bersikap terlalu buruk kepadanya. Hidupku sudah buruk dan semakin buruk setelah ini. Hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya yang kumiliki…."

"Kau masih memilikiku!" Kai memotong kata-kata Luhan dengan ucapan tegas.

Saat melihat Luhan terpaku menatapnya, Kai berusaha meraih tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Masih ada aku, Lu! Aku saja sudah cukup, kan? Kau tidak perlu orang lain jika ada aku. Aku berjanji!" Luhan mengangguk.

Ya, masih ada Kai. Luhan merasa lebih baik bersama Kai hingga akhirnya, Kai pun pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku kembaliiiiiiii...! /gakadayangnanya-_-/

Seyeo gak jadi publish ff baru seyeo waktu malem taun baru, karena kayaknya kuota seyeo mau abis :D. Jadi seyeo publish-nya sekarang, dan ini juga sebagai hadiah buat author kimsaera61 yang hari ini ulang tahun!. Dan ini harusnya aku bikin jadi dua chapter karena bener-bener panjang banget. Habisnya seyeo pengen sehun cepet muncul di chap depan sih XD, selain itu sebenernya seyeo jugak sengaja bikin ini panjang soalnya di ff seyeo yang husband banyak yang nge-review kalo banyak chapter yang kependekan. Jadi seyeo ganti disini deh, walaupun hasilnya kepanjangan :D

Oiya sebelum kalian tanya kenapa disini Yifan pake marga Oh dan bukan Wu, itu karena dia bakal ada hubungannya sama sehun nanti. Sebelumnya seyeo pengen ngasih tau kalo ff ini sudah ada versi Chanbaek-nya.

And...Marry Chrismast!

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawo.. :*:*


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 ** _Five Years Latter_**

Hidup seseorang harusnya dipenuhi mimpi. Tapi Luhan meragukan dirinya akan bisa bermimpi lagi jika satu-satunya mimpi yang dimilikinya sudah hilang. Ingatannya bahkan kesulitan menangkap saat-saat bahagia lagi. Terlebih setelah Kai meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Ada perasaan marah terselip, tentang nasib buruknya yang entah sampai kapan akan berubah, terlalu sering kehilangan dan frustasi karena ditinggalkan membuat Luhan hampir gila. Ia fikir hidupnya akan bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin Kai meninggalkannya setelah ia berjanji? Padahal Luhan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk meyakini kalau Kai memilikinya.

Luhan menangis lagi. Hidupnya begitu getir delapan tahun belakangan ini. Pindah ke Denmark dan berharap bisa hidup bahagia malah menjerumuskannya ke dunia yang sangat gelap. Di saat Kai berjanji akan mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan itu, mimpi-mimpi Luhan benar-benar tumbuh. Kai adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang menerima keadaannya. Sejauh ini hanya Kai yang membuatnya merasa berharga. Tapi Tuhan mengambil Kai darinya disaat rencana pernikahan itu semakin dekat. Padahal Luhan sudah bergantung padanya.

Hidup bersama Kai membuat Luhan melupakan kalau dirinya pernah hidup sebagai wanita siap pakai yang harus dibayar per-jam dengan tarif tertentu. Kai membawanya menuju kehidupan yang tenang dan sangat nyaman. Tapi di saat harapannya tumbuh, Luhan lagi-lagi harus kehilangan. Ia lelah berharap. Demi biaya pengobatan Kai, Luhan sudah berhutang lagi kepada Geronimo. Sekarang ia harus membayarnya dengan cara yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Menjajahkan diri, entah sampai kapan.

Luhan berdiri sejenak. Langkahnya terhenti meskipun rumah hiburan milik Geronimo masih beberapa blok lagi. Ia masih bisa melarikan diri jika mau. Luhan bisa pergi dan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi buat apa melarikan diri? Dimanapun ia berada, keadaannya akan tetap sama. Karena Luhan ditakdirkan untuk mengalami kesedihan di sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

Luhan menepuk-nepuk rambutnya yang sudah kembali berwarna gelap dan terkontaminasi debu jalanan. Beberapa orang laki -laki bersiul menggodanya. Ia tersenyum getir, pasti karena pakaiannya yang terlalu terbuka. Gaunnya terlalu pendek. Hampir setengah dari payudaranya terlihat dan Luhan harus rela memamerkan punggungnya di balik kain tembus pandang. Ia berharap bisa memulai kerja hari ini. Selama ini pekerjaan itu bisa membuat Luhan melupakan masalahnya. Maka ia ingin segera bekerja agar bisa melupakan penderitaannya.

Langkahnya menyala lagi meskipun lemah. Luhan memandangi ujung -ujung sepatunya dengan tidak bersemangat hingga tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menyerangnya. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, hanya sekali karena Luhan langsung terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara orang berdiskusi tentang seseorang yang menebus Luhan dengan uang kepada Geronimo, Luhan diambil alih, ia mungkin akan dipekerjakan sebagai wanita hiburan juga. Tapi di tempat yang berbeda.

* * *

Sebuah ruang yang luas dan hangat tiba-tiba saja menyejukkan matanya. Luhan menggeliat dan merasakan betapa nyamannya ranjang dimana dirinya berbaring sekarang. Ia nyaris saja melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Seseorang membelinya dari Geronimo yang memperkerjakan Luhan di rumah hiburan miliknya, dan entah mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja ada di tempat hangat ini setelah mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

Ya, Luhan nyaris saja melupakannya.

Sayangnya sakit kepala itu kembali menggerogotinya yang harus membuatnya memejamkan mata kembali beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri. Luhan kembali membuka matanya lagi saat ia merasa kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakit di kepalanya juga sudah lebih baik. Begitu ia membuka mata, Luhan harus mengakui bahwa yang terjadi kepadanya bukanlah mimpi.

Sekarang dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang luas dengan warna marun yang dominan. Ia tertidur di atas seprai satin berwarna merah hati dan berapa tumpukan bantal bulu yang dilapisi katun dengan warna marun. Sebuah selimut marun yang tebal juga menghangatkan tubuhnya. Luhan yakin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja jika selimut itu tidak ada karena ruangan itu cukup hangat. Lampu menyala berwarna kekuningan tapi cukup terang seolah-olah cahaya itu timbul dari nyala api di tungku perapian yang berada di tepi ruangan. Hal yang tidak pernah di alaminya selama ini, ia tertidur di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat indah. Selama ini dirinya hanya bisa hidup di dalam sebuah flat kecil yang penuh dengan barang-barang.

Lalu saat ini? Luhan selalu berharap menjadi putri dimana seorang pangeran datang dan menjemputnya untuk menikmati tempat seindah ini. Hidup bersama selamanya, mempunyai anak yang banyak, mimpi yang di janjikan oleh Kai sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawanya dan melemparkan Luhan kembali ketangan Geronimo.

Seumur hidup Luhan, yang dikenalnya hanya panti asuhan hingga dirinya di adopsi oleh seorang wanita tua yang berharap memiliki teman sebelum ia meninggal. Lalu Luhan menjadi anaknya meskipun sebenarnya Luhan lebih pantas memanggilnya nenek. Nama Luhan juga diberikan oleh wanita itu untuk menggantikan nama Xiao Lu yang selama ini disandangnya dan sejak awal Luhan tau kalau dirinya harus berterima kasih dengan mengurusi wanita itu di hari tuanya hingga akhirnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya itu meninggal.

Semenjak itu, Luhan hidup sebatang kara, pergi kemanapun yang disukainya hanya berbekal uang hasil penjualan rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua yang pada akhirnya menjadi rumahnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yifan dan pergi ke Denmark.

Yifan, laki-laki yang entah berada di mana itu adalah penyebab Luhan menjual dirinya hingga dirinya bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Seharusnya Luhan tau kalau semua yang dilakukannya adalah salah. Luhan pasti menyesal telah pergi bersamanya, menjalani hidup yang serba kekurangan sedangkan Luhan tau kalau Yifan berasal dari keluarga berada. Seharusnya Luhan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa hidup bahagia di pelarian. Apalagi menjadi gadis biasa yang mendapatkan pangeran. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk bermimpi.

* * *

Luhan melangkah perlahan mendekati tirai beludru merah yang mungkin menutupi jendela di baliknya. Ia menggesernya pelan-pelan sehingga bunyi besi-besi pengaitnya saling bertumburan terdengar nyaring. Sebuah pemandangan indah memanjakan matanya. Pohon-pohon pinus, Bukit yang di tutupi salju, danau yang berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan. Pemandangan ini mengingatkan Luhan kepada…

' _Astaga, ini danau Louise?'_ Luhan berbisik.

Jadi dirinya sekarang berada di Canada? Luhan sudah kembali ke Canada dan sekarang dirinya sedang berada di Alberta, di sebuah rumah besar yang menghadap ke sebuah danau.

Luhan berusaha mengamati semakin serius. Sekarang mungkin dirinya sedang berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah yang megah. Rumah ini berbentuk huruf U dimana Luhan berada di tengah-tengah ceruk yang menjorok ke dalam. Luhan juga yakin kalau sekarang dirinya tidak menghadap ke depan rumah, jendela kamar ini pasti menghadap ke belakang rumah karena di bawah sana, rumah ini seolah -olah di kurung oleh pagar yang terbuat dari susunan batu-batuan besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan pemandagan danau Louise yang luas di baliknya.

Keyakinan Luhan pupus kalau dirinya sedang berdiri di balik jendela di lantai kedua, pasti ia sedang berada di lantai yang lebih tinggi lagi. Lantai ketiga? Atau keempat? Entahlah, Luhan tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau sekarang dirinya sedang berada di rumah seseorang. Mungkin Luhan sedang berada di sebuah Hotel? Bukankah di sebuah _resort_ biasa tersedia hotel? Luhan tidak tau dengan Hotel yang ada di sebuah Resort, ia hanya pernah ke hotel untuk melayani seorang pelanggan memuaskan nafsunya dan itu selalu terjadi di hotel kelas menengah kebawah.

Bunyi pintu dibuka membuat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya termenung. Luhan memandang seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat setelah ia menutup pintu. Laki -laki itu berambut kecoklatan dengan rahang tegas yang membuat Luhan teringat pada seseorang. Tapi Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Laki -laki itu, benarkah dia…

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya!"

Tidak, Luhan yakin dia bukan orang yang sama. Suara mereka sangat berbeda. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sepatah katapun meskipun sebenarnya Luhan bisa memastikan kalau pertanyaan itu memang untuknya. Ia memandang laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya dengan lebih seksama. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar tidak asing.

"Anda siapa?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Ucapan yang sangat sopan untuk seorang pelacur!"

Pelacur? Ya, laki-laki itu kembali mengingatkan Luhan tentang siapa dirinya. Dia hanya seorang pelacur yang sudah berpindah tangan kepada seseorang. Mungkin orang ini?

"Kau yang membeliku dari Geronimo?"

"Ya, Kau tidak bertanya siapa aku?"

"Apakah kau akan memberi tahu namamu yang sebenarnya? Atau hanya nama palsu seperti yang kebanyakan orang pakai?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan memandang senyumnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergelora, Luhan mendapati dirinya seperti kehilangan tenaga melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat menarik yang belum pernah dilihatnya pada wajah lelaki manapun di dunia ini. Luhan yakin dia orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang di duganya.

"Kau beruntung Nona. Hari ini aku sedang ingin menunjukkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Namaku, Oh Sehun! Kau ingat sesuatu? Tentang 'Oh' misalnya?"

Oh Sehun? Tentu saja Luhan mengingat dengan jelas nama depan Oh itu. Nama yang selalu dikenakan oleh laki-laki yang sangat dipercaya. Laki-laki yang pada akhirnya membuat Luhan terjerumus dalam Academy Erotica milik Geronimo dan menjadi pelacur demi membayar hutang-hutangnya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Oh Yifan?"

Luhan menyadari bahwa nada suaranya berubah. Ia mungkin terdengar sangat marah saat ini. Luhan sangat membenci Yifan dan apapun yang menyangkut laki-laki itu. Tapi sekarang ada seseorang yang mengaku memiliki nama depan yang sama dengannya? Mereka pasti memiliki hubungan darah, mereka punya kemiripan itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah!" Sehun memberi jeda sesaat.  
"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan semuanya secara runut? Tentang dimana kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau dibawa kemari?"

"Aku juga butuh itu, tapi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang pertama lebih ku butuhkan!"

"Kalau begitu duduklah dulu, kita bicara secara baik-baik. Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak memberontak"

"Tidak perlu. Cukup beri tau aku…"

"Dan kau akan bertahan dalam posisi berdiri seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau ceritaku sangat panjang dan sangat memakan banyak waktu. Aku hanya memintamu duduk meskipun sebenarnya saat ini aku lebih suka untuk membayangkan bagaimana bila seandainya kau berbaring telanjang di atas ranjang itu."

"Aku tidak akan sudi untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu meskipun kau membayarku dengan harga tinggi. Aku tidak menyukai siapun yang menyandang nama Oh. Sekarang segera jawab pertanyaanku, Aku ingin jawaban secepatnya!"

Sehun mendekat lalu mencengkram bahu Luhan kuat-kuat, kedua matanya yang tajam mengawasi setiap inci wajah Luhan yang kelihatannya sangat tidak meyukai suasana seperti sekarang. Dengan agak keras Sehun menarik Luhan untuk duduk di atas ranjang dan setelah Luhan tenang, ia kembali ke Sofa yang membelakangi ranjang. Sehun tidak duduk disana. Ia berpindah ke kursi kayu yang berada di dekat tungku pembakaran lalu duduk menghadap Luhan dengan sangat nyaman, Sehun sedang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah rajanya.

"Baiklah, Nona. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya selagi kau tetap diam seperti itu!" Sehun memulai.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, seperti yang sudah ku bilang. Dan aku adalah sepupu ketiga dari Oh Yifan, pertanyaan pertamamu sudah ku jawab. Lalu…?"

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau cukup keras kepala. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau diam!"

Kata-kata Sehun berintonasi lebih kokoh dibandingkan dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan kembali tutup mulut. Ia harusnya tidak perlu marah-marah, seharusnya Luhan bisa bersikap sedingin biasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan diam!"

"Nah, begitu!" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Aku membayar mahal kepada Geronimo untuk membawamu kemari. Kau adalah kekasih Yifan, kan? Sepupuku itu meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kau tau kejutan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa kau dibawa kemari? Yifan mewariskan semua hartanya kepadamu!"

Alis Luhan terangkat, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Yifan sudah meninggalkannya. Lalu apa yang dia inginkan dengan harta itu? Minta maaf? Karena dia takut akan langsung ke Neraka jika membiarkan Luhan terus sengsara? Meskipun begitu Luhan tetap merasa terpukul mendengar kematian Yifan, walau bagaimanapun, kematian Yifan tidak pernah berada dalam khayalannya.

"Lalu? Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua harta itu!"

"Kau serius? Bukankah kau menjual dirimu untuk mendapatkan harta yang berlimpah?"

"Sekarang jangan katakan kalau aku harus membayar uang yang kau berikan kepada Geronimo dengan tubuhku. Aku mungkin akan tetap menjual diri, tapi jangan berharap aku akan melakukan itu denganmu! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan bercerita lebih banyak lagi!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Oh."

"Kau ingin pergi? Membawa lari harta itu sedangkan disini banyak orang yang membutuhkannya? Keluarganya lebih berhak di bandingkan dengan dirimu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak tertarik, kan?" Luhan semakin gusar.

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah hartamu. Dia menyia-nyiakan keluarganya, juga hartanya dan pergi ke Denmark bersamamu. Sejak itu aku harus mengurusi semuanya, begitu juga saat dia kembali, Yifan tidak pernah sekalipun menjalankan kewajibannya yang satu ini. Lalu setelah meninggal dia fikir bisa memberikannya padamu?"

"Kalau begitu ambillah. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak butuh harta itu, kan? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"Ya, Aku sangat senang karena kau mengatakan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu. Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi, Nona! Kau harus tetap tinggal untuk mengembalikan harta itu kepadaku. Kau harus melakukannya karena aku tidak akan merelakan semuanya begitu saja!"

"Maksudmu?"

Oh Sehun tersenyum lagi. Luhan yakin jika ia terus melihat pemandangan seperti itu, pertahanannya akan runtuh. Sehun memiliki kemiripan yang sangat akrab, tapi pesonanya jauh di atas Yifan. Ia tau bagaimana caranya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menggoda sedangkan Yifan hanya tau bagaimana caranya untuk terlihat baik hati dan terhormat.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai aku menyiapkan surat-suratnya, Nona! Dan aku harap kau tidak berubah fikiran untuk mengembalikan semua harta itu kepadaku!"

Ucapan Sehun itu di ucapkan dengan tatapan yang sangat sensual sehingga membuat Luhan tertegun lama.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong!

Sebenernya seyeo agak males sih apdet ini, soalnya di chap kemaren banyak siders-nya /huweeeee:'(/ tapi yaudahlah  
Kalo di chap ini nanti review-nya bisa lebih banyak dari yang kemaren seyeo bakal apdet lagi malem tahun baru nanti, tapi kalo enggak ya mungkin tahun depan :D  
Udah ah, gak mau banyak cincong.

Makasih buat yang udah nge-fav, nge-foll, sama yang udah **nge-review** :)

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawo.. :*:*


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

Louise Lake terlihat brilian seperti biasanya. Warna biru tua yang nyaris kehijau-hijauannya kembali menyejukkan hati dan kepala Sehun. Ada beban besar yang menyelubunginya sekarang. Wanita yang mendapat anugrah harta yang berlimpah itu sudah memaksa Sehun untuk memperhatikannya lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Luhan ternyata seorang wanita yang sangat spesial dan segar. Bagaimana mungkin di usia yang mungkin hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun, Luhan memiliki keremajaan yang menggairahkan.

Sebagai penakhluk wanita, Sehun tentunya sudah sangat sering berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik, tapi Luhanlah yang tercantik. Ia memiliki kesempurnaan yang semua laki-laki inginkan.

Seharusnya ia hanya mengutus Jackson untuk menemuinya, bukan menemui Luhan sendiri seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini. Sekarang Sehun benar-benar terjerat dengan kecantikannya. Luhan sangat istimewa, dia memiliki kulit keemasan yang nyaris putih, kulit terang yang berkilauan sehingga membuat Sehun terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh Luhan dan membelai kulitnya dengan lembut. Bukan hanya itu, Luhan memiliki rambut gelap dengan bola mata yang nyaris sama gelap. Jika tidak jeli, Sehun juga tidak akan melihat bulu mata berwarna gelap yang memenuhi matanya dengan sangat lebat. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil, bibirnya memiliki bentuk yang jelas dan sangat menggairahkan.

Tentunya hal itu saja tidak cukup. Sehun tidak akan mengatakan kalau Luhan memiliki apa yang laki-laki inginkan dari seorang perempuan jika hanya kecantikan yang seperti itu. Gadis itu juga menyempurnakan dirinya dengan tubuh yang indah, berlekuk dengan sangat jelas dan hal itu tidak mungkin disembunyikan dengan pakaian seperti apapun. Tubuh Luhan sangat penuh, tapi ia memiliki lengan dan kaki yang langsing. Pinggul dan dadanya seimbang, dan terakhir, lekuk pinggangnya cukup dalam sehingga mendorong Sehun untuk menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pagi ini. Ia harus menunjukkan kepada Luhan betapa dirinya adalah seorang yang berbahaya demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Sehun harus bisa membuat Luhan melepaskan hartanya dan mengembalikan harta itu ke dalam genggaman Sehun, orang yang semestinya. Tapi, setelah melihat seperti apa Luhan ia merasa maklum mengapa Yifan meninggalkan segala dunia yang sudah menjadi miliknya demi seorang wanita yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Luhan. Yifan terlalu baik, terlalu polos untuk mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati. Sepupunya itu membawa kepolosannya untuk melarikan diri dengan Luhan dan membawanya pergi ke Denmark. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Seulgi begitu saja di altar setelah janji suci terucap.

Yifan benar-benar menggemparkan keluarganya, bahkan seluruh Calgary dengan gosip bodoh meninggalkan seorang istri yang cantik dan kaya demi wanita yag tidak jelas siapa. Yang pasti aib seperti itulah yang membuat Sehun terpaksa mencari Yifan dan dalam waktu beberapa minggu, laki-laki itu berhasil di culik dan dibawa kembali kepada istrinya di Calgary.

Sehun sudah berusaha membujuk Yifan untuk menjalankan kehidupan yang normal dan meninggalkan wanita itu. Sayangnya Yifan berkeras dan selalu ingin kembali menemui Luhan di Denmark hingga pada suatu hari, saat Yifan hendak melarikan diri sekali lagi, ia mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang membuatnya seperti mayat dengan bantuan selang -selang untuk bertahan hidup selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Dan semenjak itu, tidak ada keributan tentang simpanan atau yang di sebut Yifan sebagai cinta sejatinya lagi, yang ada hanya Seulgi yang dengan setia menunggui suami yang tidak mencintainya dan itu berhasil membuat Seulgi di juluki wanita mulia karena dengan setia mengurusi mayat hidup itu dengan perhatian ekstra.

Siapa sangka kalau ternyata wanita yang di tinggalkan Yifan di Denmark itu ternyata sangat mempesona. Seandainya Sehun tau sejak awal, maka ia akan mencari Luhan lalu menjadikan wanita itu sebagai miliknya. Sayangnya, Sehun telah membiarkan banyak lelaki Denmark menikmati tubuhnya karena ketidaktahuan itu. Luhan menjadi wanita penghibur demi membayar hutang dan sepertinya ia sangat membenci Yifan karenanya. Luhan terlihat tidak perduli saat Sehun menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yifan, Kebenciannya kepada Yifan sudah berakar. Bisa di bayangkan kalau saat ia dan Yifan melarikan diri, usianya masih sembilan belas tahun dan dia harus menjual dirinya hingga beberapa tahun kemudian.

Tapi Yifan yang dia benci dengan sangat itu terbangun di suatu hari dan langsung meminta Sehun untuk memanggil pengacaranya. Semua orang tau kalau dia sedang mengurusi tentang hartanya, mungkin Yifan juga sudah mengetahui kalau kematian sudah semakin dekat. Yifan juga bersikap dengan sangat baik di akhir hayatnya, ia terlihat menyayangi Seulgi dengan sangat berbeda, mungkin karena saat itu Yifan menyadari kalau Seulgi selalu setia merawatnya selama delapan tahun? Tidak, Sehun tau itu tidak benar. Yifan masih mencemaskan Luhan sehingga ia mencantumkan nama Xiao Lu dalam sebagai satu -satunya nama yang tertera pada surat wasiatnya.

* * *

"Semua prosedurnya sudah siap, Sehun! Kau hanya perlu meminta tanda tangannya dan semua itu akan beralih kepadamu!"

Kata-kata Jackson di telepon terngiang terus. Ya, semudah itu dan seharusnya Sehun bahagia karena seluruh harta berharga itu akan berada di genggamannya. Tapi haruskah ia melakukan semua ini? Haruskan ia melepaskan Luhan dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Tentu saja tidak. Ia harus mengulur waktu lebih lama agar Luhan tetap berada di sisinya. Setidaknya sampai dirinya merasa bosan.

Sehun mengangkat telpon genggamnya lagi dan menghubungi Jackson yang mungkin sedang berada di sisi lain dari rumah itu. Jackson terdengar menjawab dengan mulut penuh dan pemuda yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya selama lima tahun lebih itu mengakui kalau dirinya sedang menikmati kudapan sore yang dibuatkan oleh Mrs. Philarette, satu-satunya wanita terpercaya yang sudah melayani keluarga Oh sejak usianya masih belia.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarku!"

Dan ponsel itu di tutup lagi. Sehun kembali mengamati danau Louise dari jendela kamarnya. Di sebrang sana, ia bisa melihat kalau kerlip api unggun sudah mulai menyala dari kejauhan. Mungkin beberapa pemuda-pemudi dari College sedang bertamasya. Hal yang sangat tidak asing disini. Danau itu memang selalu ramai di kunjungi pelancong yang berharap menghirup udara segar khas pegunungan.

Sewaktu remaja, Sehun dan Yifan seringkali bertamasya kesana. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kembar yang sering bertukar identitas karena kemiripan mereka. Tentu saja mereka melakukan hal itu kepada orang -orang yang tau siapa keluarga Oh tapi belum pernah melihatnya.

Yifan terlalu baik sehingga ia merelakan namanya untuk Sehun gunakan sebagai senjata untuk memikat perempuan cantik. Lalu siapa yang bisa menolak saat pangeran dari keluarga Oh mendekatinya? Semua wanita tergila-gila dan Sehun menikmatinya. Ia tampan dan kaya, dan siapapun akan bersedia menyerahkan dirinya tanpa di minta. Lalu sekarang? Jika seluruh harta itu berpindah ketangan Luhan, maka image itu akan segera sirna.

Semula Sehun mengira kalau wanita jalang seperti Luhan pasti akan menghabiskan seluruh harta itu untuk bersenang -senang. Tapi kenyataannya, Luhan malah menolak dan Sehun akan segera mendapatkan harta yang di inginkannya. Tapi ketamakan Sehun menjalar. Ia bukan hanya harus mendapatkan hartanya saja, dia juga harus mendapatkan Xiao Lu. Setidaknya sampai ia merasa bosan.

* * *

Bunyi pintu di ketuk beberapa kali, Sehun hanya perlu mengucapkan satu kali kata 'Masuk' dengan intonasi yang biasa dan Jackson segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sehun dan menghadapnya dengan perilaku yang mencerminkan betapa ia menghormati Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sehun melirik sebuah bangku di dekat jendela dan berkata. "Duduk disana. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hal."

Jackson mengikuti perintah Sehun dan duduk di kursi yang membelakangi ranjang sambil terus memandangi Sehun yang berdiri dengan bahu bersandar ke pinggiran jendela kaca yang lebar. Ia menunggu Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin kita membuat prosedurnya sedikit lebih sulit?" Akhirnya Sehun berbicara.

Jackson mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Prosedur apa?"

"Pemindahan harta Yifan, tentu saja!"

"Semua orang menginginkan kemudahan Bos! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hanya sebuah tanda tangan saja dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya!"

"Masalahnya, aku tidak hanya mengingikan tanda tangan. Aku ingin Luhan lebih lama disini, bersamaku!"

Jackson berdecak tak menyangka. Ekspresinya menunjukkan tak habis pikir dengan keinginan konyol Sehun barusan. Dia sudah tertarik dengan Luhan, tentu saja. Jackson tau kalau Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan keinginannya kepada wanita tidak tersalurkan. Ia tertarik kepada Luhan dan Luhan harus menjadi miliknya.

"Tapi, jika kau menginginkannya kau bisa membayarnya. Dan dia pasti akan melakukan hal apapun untukmu."

"Aku rasa kau salah, Jackson. Dulu dia memang seorang pelacur. Tapi kita juga tau kalau tiga atau empat tahun belakangan ini dia sudah tidak lagi melakukan hal itu semenjak hidup bersama dengan laki-laki bernama Kai sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu meninggal."

"Tapi kau membayar semua hutangnya dengan kompensasi besar kepada Geronimo sehingga wanita itu terjebak dan bisa kita bawa kemari. Dia harusnya melakukan apapun untuk berterimakasih."

"Ya." Sehun membenarkan ucapan Jackson barusan.

Tentu saja Jackson tau, Jackson selalu mengetahui hal apapun yang dilakukannya.

"Ada alasan lain. Dia membenci Yifan , dan siapapun yang menyandang nama 'Oh'. Mustahil dia mau melakukan hal itu dengan laki-laki 'Oh' manapun."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menakhlukkannya dengan cara lain, Jackson. Kau tau kemampuanku untuk yang satu itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Luhan bisa bersamaku lebih lama disini. Dan aku berjanji akan menakhlukkannya dalam waktu singkat."

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampananmu!"

Jackson berdengung lemah, ia tidak yakin Sehun mendengar keluhannya karena laki-laki itu segera mengatakan;

"Cepatlah fikirkan sesuatu!"

Jackson mengerutkan keningnya beberapa lama lalu bergumam penuh semangat.

"Bukankah Yifan memang menginginkan wanita itu tinggal disini mengurusi hartanya?"

"Dia tidak akan mau!"

"Aku punya ide, aku yakinkan ini akan menjadi alasan mengapa dia harus tinggal disini lebih lama sedangkan kau bisa menikmati harta yang sudah jatuh ke tanganmu."

* * *

Luhan harusnya melarikan diri, saat Kai meninggal. Tidak seharusnya Luhan membiarkan dirinya kembali kepada Geronimo dan berpindah tangan kepada laki-laki yang sekarang memintanya untuk menyerahkan seluruh harta yang Yifan berikan kepadanya. Luhan kesal, meskipun ia tidak lagi membenci Yifan setelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yifan selama ini. Tapi semua hal itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa terjebak oleh keadaan.

Oh Sehun , tidak bisa dipungkiri cukup menarik. Tidak, sangat menarik. Luhan suka melihatnya tersenyum, Luhan juga suka saat Sehun menggodanya tadi . Tapi Luhan sudah sangat putus asa untuk berharap dan mencintai seseorang. Semua laki -laki yang tersimpan di hatinya selalu di pisahkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak adil dari hidupnya.

Dimulai dari cinta pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol. Saat itu dirinya masih sangat belia, baru sembilan belas tahun dan ia mengaku kepada Chanyeol kalau saat itu usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Mereka menjalin cinta selama tiga bulan saat mereka melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan mobil tua milik Luhan mengelilingi Canada. Cinta pertama, laki-laki pertama yang mengajarinya tentang romantisme, yang membuatnya merasa dicintai dengan seluruh hingga akhirnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya setelah perjalanan mereka selesai. Saat itu Luhan sangat berharap Chanyeol bersedia untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi ia tidak berani meminta. Luhan hanya membiarkan dirinya terus berharap dan pada akhirnya ia mulai merasa frustasi.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian Luhan bertemu dengan Yifan di sebuah taman kota. Saat itu Yifan kebingungan memilih Bus yang akan di naikinya untuk pergi menuju Calgary dan Luhan membantunya. Sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan Yifan mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Hal itu pada akhirnya membuat mereka berakhir di sebuah pojok rumah makan cepat saji dan mengobrol berjam-jam.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk memikirkan penawaran Yifan menjadi kekasihnya karena saat itu Luhan tengah tertarik padanya. Yifan membuatnya berbunga-bunga dengan cinta, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat Luhan merasa sangat di hormati. Laki-laki itu juga penuh dengan kesopanan yang tanpa cela. Tapi Luhan tau kalau percintaan mereka tidak mungkin ketika Yifan mengatakan kalau dia sudah di jodohkan. Luhan putus asa, namun Yifan mengobatinya dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu menawarkan kehidupan baru di Denmark dan tanpa pikir panjang Luhan menerimanya.

Kehidupan bahagia itupun pada akhirnya mereka rasakan. Yifan mencari uang untuk pernikahan mereka, janji yang membuat Luhan terlena hingga di suatu pagi Yifan menghilang dan Luhan dengan bodohnya menanti. Pagi berikutnya ia diseret-seret menuju ke sebuah tempat yang membuatnya merasa harus kehilangan nyawa saat itu. Yifan berhutang dan ia mendaftarkan nama Luhan sebagai penjaminnya sehingga Luhan harus selalu memulai pekerjaannya dibawah ancaman mengerikan.

Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, ia bisa menata hidupnya, setengah lebih dari hutang-hutang itu terbayar dan Luhan bisa hidup bebas. Ia memulainya dengan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri dan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat bernama Kai. Kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan diluar dunia Geronimo yang berbau rokok dan alkohol. Luhan berusaha berbuat baik dengan siapapun untuk mencari teman yang tidak dimilikinya selama bergaul dengan banyak pelacur di sarang Geronimo. Semua orang memikirkan dirinya sediri, dan memikirkan kesenangan.

Hampir setengah tahun, Luhan baru menyadari kalau Kai menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya, sayangnya di saat yang sama Luhan bertemu kembali dengan Park Chanyeol. Saat itu sejumput harapan kembali timbul.

Luhan tau, tidak seharusnya ia berharap. Seharusnya ia membunuh harapannya saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah menikah dengan sahabat barunya, Baekhyun. Tapi setiap kali mendengar Baekhyun bercerita tentang Chanyeol, kehadiran harapan itu tidak bisa di cegah dan semakin membuncah. Puncaknya adalah disaat Luhan merasa kalau Chanyeol memperhatikannya dan mereka bercinta. Sayangnya Baekhyun memergoki mereka dan itu membuat Luhan merasa semakin berdosa. Baekhyun tidak bersedia berbicara apapun dan mengurung diri semalaman itu. Luhan juga mengurung diri di flatnya untuk menangisi kebodohannya karena terus berharap.

Hingga pada pagi selanjutnya Kai mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sudah bersedia keluar dari flatnya. Luhan benar-benar tidak perduli dengan hal apapun lagi, yang diperdulikannya hanya bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun dan memohon pengampunan. Sayangnya Baekhyun bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak perduli dengan apapun yang Luhan katakan, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya dan Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata maafpun.

Seharusnya Luhan senang, rumah tangga Chanyeol dan istrinya sudah hancur dan dia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk memiliki Chanyeol lagi. Tapi apalah dirinya, bukan Luhan yang dulu. Bukan Luhan yang lugu. Chanyeol hanya kasihan kepadanya dan tentunya tidak berharap hidup bersama degan wanita yang menjual dirinya selama hampir empat tahun. Luhan benar-benar hancur dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan kembali kepada Geronimo. Ia merasa lebih pantas disana.

Perlu waktu setahun untuknya bisa terbebas dari Geronimo dengan bantuan Kai yang masih setia kepadanya. Kai bahkan ikut bekerja keras untuk membantu Luhan melunasi hutangnya. Laki-laki itu terus setia hingga ia berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak mencintainya, ia mencintai harapan yang mulai tumbuh setiap kali melihat keseriusan Kai untuk pelacur seperti dirinya. Maka di tangan Kai Luhan berubah.

Setelah ibunya meninggal, Kai membawanya untuk tinggal di tempat yang lebih jauh dan memulai kehidupan baru, sayangnya Kai mengalami kecelakaan naas yang menyebabkannya koma di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Semua uang simpanannya untuk pernikahan mereka juga simpanan Luhan, habis dengan cepat untuk biaya perawatan.

Jalan buntu mulai menerpa. Luhan merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali kepada Geronimo dan meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar. Sial, setelah uang itu juga habis, nyawa Kai tidak bisa di tolong lagi.

Kesedihan Luhan berlipat-lipat dan ia benar-benar terpuruk dan menyembunyikan diri dalam waktu lama, hingga Luhan kembali kepada Geronimo dengan suka rela. Luhan sudah pasrah dengan hal apapun yang terjadi padanya, termasuk menjual diri lagi untuk membayar hutang. Ia merasa kalau dirinya memang tercipta untuk menderita dan Luhan tidak akan menuntut keadilan apa-apa dari Tuhan. Tuhan sudah sangat baik dengan membiarkannya menikmati apa yang mungkin tidak akan dia rasakan bila tidak terlahir.

Bernafas, memiliki ibu, cinta pertama dan cinta -cinta lainnya, bahkan kesedihan. Luhan sudah terlalu menikmati kesedihannya. Toh ia juga di lahirkan sebagai anak yang tidak diinginkan sehingga orang tuanya membuang Luhan ke jalanan sebelum ia menemukan ibu baru di panti asuhan. Dia memang terbuang dan harus menerimanya. Termasuk juga menerima saat beberapa orang memukulnya dan mengatakan kalau seseorang membayar semua hutangnya dan berarti Luhan harus berpindah bekerja di tempat lain. Ia pasrah.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Sehun yang kembali menyejukkan hatinya. Laki-laki yang membelinya dan mungkin saja Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi Luhan tidak seharusnya berharap, Oh Sehun hanya menginginkan harta Yifan yang ternyata sudah berpindah ke dalam genggaman Luhan.

Tunggu dulu, Luhan memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menebus dirinya, kalau begitu ia akan segera bebas dari Sehun juga dengan negosiasi yang pantas. Luhan hanya ingin kebebasan dan sedikit bekal untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka lagi, kembali menarik perhatian Luhan. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di atas ranjang menanti malam menjelang hanya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Sehun kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kembali menutup pintu, dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Ia menyodorkan seberkas surat kepada Luhan untuk di tanda tangani. Luhan mendapatkan sebuah bolpoint juga bersama dengan kertas itu.

Ia membaca semua yang tertulis dalam kertas itu dan merasa tidak ada yang bisa merugikannya. Kertas pemidahan hak atas harta Yifan itu akan di tanda tanganinya, tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu,

"Setelah semua harta ini ada di tanganmu. Aku bebas, kan?" Luhan bergumam sambil memandangi Sehun dengan ekspresi serius.

Dia harap jawaban 'Ya' hadir. Tapi anggukan Sehun cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

"Kau tidak akan memintaku melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus uang yang kau berikan kepada Geronimo sebagai kompensasi…"

"Tentu saja!" Sehun memotong.  
"Kau bebas dari apapun setelah semua harta itu jatuh ke tanganku! Kau juga akan mendapatkan uang yang tentunya cukup untuk memulai hidup baru."

Luhan tersenyum senang lalu merebahkan kertas itu di atas pahanya untuk di tanda tangani. Setelah selesai, ia memberikannya kepada Sehun dengan kesenangan berlimpah. Dirinya akan bebas dan sudah kembali ke Canada. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memulai hidup baru tanpa laki -laki manapun karena dirinya tidak di takdirkan untuk itu. Dia tentunya tidak boleh berharap banyak. Tidak, tidak boleh berharap sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau pergi! Kau hanya perlu memanggilku lagi untuk memberikan uang itu, atau aku yang akan menemuimu secepatnya."

Sehun menggapai tangannya, ia membuat Luhan berdelik dan berontak. Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan dengan kuat dan Luhan tidak tau harus melakukan hal apa lagi selain menggapai-gapai pintu dan berteriak.

"Bukankah aku sudah bebas? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku belum medapatkan harta itu!" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan kembali menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

Luhan mengeluh lalu menyapu sejumput rambutnya yang memenuhi wajah, ia berbaring terlentang dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri menghadapnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menanda tangani surat itu!"

"Tanda tanganmu hanya sebagian kecil Nona! Kau harus tetap disini, setidaknya sampai aku siap mengumumkan siapa dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau apa yang surat wasiat itu katakan? Kau harus bisa berbaur dengan keluarga Oh setidaknya selama setengah tahun untuk bisa mendapat hak penuh dari harta itu. Dan itu berarti, surat ini berlaku setelah kau tinggal disini, bersama keluarga Oh selama setengah tahun."

"Astaga, mana mungkin ada wasiat seperti itu!"

"Ada, tentu saja. Yifan tidak mungkin memberikan hartanya begitu saja kepada wanita asing jika keluarganya juga membutuhkan harta itu, ibunya dan istri Yifan juga harus menikmatinya setidaknya selama setengah tahun!"

"Mereka tidak mungkin menerimaku." Luhan putus asa.  
"Mereka bisa saja melempar kotoran ke wajahku."

Lalu ia memandang Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, jika itu terjadi maka aku pastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan harta itu!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan bebas dariku. Nona! Kau harus berusaha untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Tinggal disini dan…"

"Menerima banyak penghinaan?"

Sehun tertawa sejenak. "Begitu menurutmu?

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan ku dapatkan jika bertahan di rumah ini?"

"Aku dan ranjangku, bagaimana?"

"Jangan membuat lelucon konyol. Di perjanjian tadi, tidak ada kata yang menunjukkan kalau aku mendapat hadiah seburuk itu!"

"Kau bilang aku dan ranjangku buruk? Sangat banyak wanita yang menginginkan aku!"

"Ya, tapi bukan aku. Hanya wanita-wanita bodoh yang melakukan kebodohan."

Bunyi menggeram dari mulut Sehun terdengar beberapa saat. "Sudahlah, kita bahas mengenai ini lain kali. Yang pasti, Nona. Kau sudah menandatangani surat yang di salah satu pasalnya berisi bahwa kau siap membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses ini. Dan tinggal setahun disini adalah proses penting. Atau kau akan ku tuntut dengan denda besar, kau lihat sendiri tadi jumlahnya?"

Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal karena ia sudah membaca bagian itu. Tiga ratus juta dolar dan dia sekarang tidak tau harus membayarnya dengan apa karena Luhan tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tidak ada satu logikapun yang bisa bergulir di otaknya. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi hanya setengah tahun dan berjanjilah untuk melakukan apapun agar waktu-waktu penghinaan itu bisa cepat berlalu!"

Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Lalu sekarang, bagaimana dengan undangan ke kamarku untuk merayakan ini semua? Kita bisa minum -minum lalu…"

Ia menggantung ucapannya beberapa saat untuk memberikan efek merayu. Tapi sayang sekali Luhan sepertinya menolak. Wanita itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan tidak ingin memandang Sehun sampai dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Yah, kalau begitu nikmatilah keberadaanmu di kamar ini sebelum akhirnya kau harus merelakan dirimu berbagi ranjang bersamaku!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Chap 3 apdeeeeetttt!

Chap kemaren ada yang ngerasa kependekan? itu emang seyeo sengaja bikin pendek soalnya di chap 1 nya itu kepanjangan pake banget. Tapi yang ini udah agak panjangan kok. Banyak yang ngira Yifan-nya jahat yaaa? Dulu pertama kali baca seyeo juga ngiranya gitu kok, tapi udah tau kan sekarang :) Dan kayaknya bakal lebih banyak adegan dewasanya deh daripada 'husband', abisnya sehunnya kan disini nafsuan /-_-/.

Buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, sama **nge-review** , makasih :)

 **Big Thank's and Big Hug to :**

Angel Deer, Seravin509, akaindhe, Juna Oh, Arifahohse, noVi, xieluharn, Selenia Oh, rikha-chan, XikaNish, niasw3ty, SyiSehun, mandwa, oohsehan, Ludeer, Misslah, JYHYunho, pinkeuexo, Oh Ailu, snowless, molly a.k.a syfr17, ceszyy, and All Guest.

Last..  
Review Juseyo..  
Gomawoooo... :*:*


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

Kalau Luhan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang di dapatnya di rumah itu, jawaban pertama yang di dapatnya adalah kenyamanan. Setidaknya Luhan hanya menghadapi satu laki-laki bajingan di rumah ini dan tidak harus tidur dengannya karena uang. Luhan merasa lega karena ibu dan istri Yifan sedang tidak berada di rumah ini. Mereka semua sedang ada di Charlottetown dan mengunjungi kerabat 'Oh' yang kebanyakan memang berkembang biak disana. Jadi setidaknya Luhan bisa menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum mendapatkan berbagai macam hinaan.

Entah apa yang terjadi seandainya Luhan tidak di bawa kemari, malam ini seharusnya ia sedikitnya harus melayani lima orang pria sebagaimana target yang selalu diwajibkan oleh Geronimo. Laki-laki itu mungkin tidak tau kalau seseorang membeli Luhan darinya karena Luhan ternyata memiliki harta berlimpah. Jika Geronimo tau, dia pasti tidak akan memberikan Luhan kepada siapapun dan bertindak seolah-olah harta itu adalah miliknya dengan dalih mewakili Luhan untuk mengurusnya. Oh Sehun akan kecewa dengan itu.

Sepertinya Sehun hanya memiliki satu hal positif dari dirinya, yaitu menarik. Sisanya, Sehun adalah seorang laki-laki yang tamak dengan harta yang bukan miliknya, itu yang menjadi alasan kuat Sehun menculik dan memaksa Luhan untuk hidup disini. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak melihat ada pilihan lain. Ia benar-benar sebatang kara dan menghadapi kehidupan yang tidak terencana. Luhan takut merencanakan sesuatu. Takut semua rencananya tidak pernah terjadi dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya hidup dalam keadaan yang mengalir begitu saja.

Selama ini Luhan hanya perlu mengikuti arusnya. Baginya, mendapat harta yang berlimpah, lalu kehilangan dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang tidak pernah diharapkannya adalah bagian dari perjalanannya yang mengalir. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti melawan arus kehidupan.

* * *

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik ke atas ranjang. Pakaiannya sudah ada disana. Semula Luhan mengira kalau dirinya akan kembali mengenakan Jeans dan T-shirt yang tadi siang di gunakannya, tapi ternyata Sehun menyiapkan lebih dari itu. Sehun mungkin sudah memata-matainya karena dia juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian Luhan dan berserakan di atas ranjang. Cukup banyak, mungkin semuanya. Sehun memindahkan semua pakaiannya kemari dan Luhan harus berterima kasih karena itu setidaknya membuat Luhan kehilangan alasan untuk kembali mengulangi masa-masa buruk selama di Denmark. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali kesana lagi untuk selamanya.

"Maaf, Nona! Boleh aku masuk?" Sebuah suara terdengar keras dari sisi lain pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Luhan mendekap erat handuk yang di kenakannya dan berjingkat menuju pintu. Ia membukanya sedikit dan mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu. Seorang wanita tua tersenyum ramah kepadanya lalu berujar degan kata-kata yang sangat sopan.

"Sehun menyuruhku mengemasi pakaian Nona ke lemari!" Katanya sekali lagi.

Luhan membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menjaga dirinya tetap berada di belakang pintu untuk menghindari kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya hanya mengenakan handuk saja. Wanita tua itu masih berdiri disana dan tidak bergerak, mungkin ia sedang menanti Luhan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Masuklah!" Ujar Luhan.

Suaranya sedikit serak karena merasa lelah seharian ini. Wanita tua itu masuk dan Luhan kembali menutup pintu. Ia melirik ke atas ranjang dimana pakaian-pakaian milik Luhan berserakan tak berbentuk. Wanita itu mendekat untuk bekerja, meraih satu persatu pakaian yang masih bisa di lipat dan meletakannya di atas ranjang sebelum di susun ke dalam lemari. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng jika melihat ada beberapa lembar pakaian yang tidak mungkin tertolong dan harus di setrika kembali.

Luhan hanya memandanginya heran dan masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa sampai akhirnya wanita tua itu memandangnya dan mendesah lalu kembali memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya seharusnya memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Ya," Jawab Luhan.  
"Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika mengenalmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Saya Philarette, Nona. Pelayan di rumah ini. Beberapa orang lebih suka memanggil saya dengan nama Philly."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang membelakangi ranjang dengan tubuh yang setengah berputar agar bisa melihat wajah Mrs. Philarette yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau bekerja dirumah ini? Berapa banyak orang yang berada di rumah ini?"

"Tiga orang majikan dan banyak pelayan. Tapi jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda boleh memanggil saya. Pelayan di rumah ini tidak di perbolehkan berbicara dengan majikan. Selain saya, tentunya!"

"Jadi, kau semacam kepala pelayan?"

Mrs. Philarette mengangguk. "Begitulah kebanyakan orang menyebutku. Tapi aku disini sudah sangat lama, Nona. Aku juga yang membesarkan Yifan dan Sehun."

"Kalau begitu, kau seperti ibu mereka?"

"Pengasuh, lebih tepatnya seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak bertenaga, sering sakit kepala dan seharusnya mereka sudah mengeluarkanku. Nyonya rumah ini juga berencana untuk memberiku pensiun beberapa kali meskipun dia tau aku akan menolak. Lalu kedua anak itu tetap mempertahankannku hingga sekarang."

Jelas saja, karena Yifan dan Sehun mungkin lebih menganggap wanita ini sebagai ibunya di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Luhan teringat kepada ibu angkatnya. Wanita itu juga sama lembutnya seperti Philarette, hanya saja sedikit lebih cerewet. Semasa hidupnya, Luhan sering mendapat teguran yang membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar seharian sampai wanita itu datang dan meletakkan seporsi Fuir Grass di depan pintu kamarnya. Luhan sangat menyukai Fuir Grass. Baginya saat itu, Fuir Grass adalah makanan terenak yang belum tentu bisa di santapnya setiap tahun.

"Nona, apakah kau ingin mengambil satu pakaian untuk makan malam kali ini? Kau tidak akan makan malam dengan handuk itu, kan?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia mendekat dan menggapai sebuah celana pendek dan T-shirt. Mungkin ia terlalu tua untuk pakaian seperti ini. Tapi hanya pakaian-pakaian santai seperti itulah yang di milikinya. Tiba-tiba handuk Luhan melorot, ia merasa malu kepada Philarrette dan segera memperbaikinya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!" Gumam Luhan gugup.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak pernah melihat itu, Nona. Jangan khawatir."

"Terimakasih."

Luhan diam sebentar lalu nyaris saja berbicara mengenai menu makan malam hari ini jika saja tidak mendengar bunyi pintu yang di buka tiba-tiba. Luhan boleh merasa lega karena ia sudah berhasil memperbaiki handuknya sebelum Sehun bersandar di tepi pintu dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan yang juga menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau terlalu lama. Beberapa menit lagi kita melewatkan makan malam." Ujarnya.

"Cepat keluar dan makan malam, kau tidak perlu mengganggu pekerjaan Mrs. Philarette lagi."

"Tidak! Nona ini tidak mengganggu sama sekali."

"Nyonya!" Sehun meralat ucapan Philarette terhadap panggilan terhormatnya untuk Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan sebutan resmi. Jika kau ingin melakukannya, panggillah dia dengan sebutan Nyonya. Dia bukanlah perawan lagi untuk di panggil dengan sebutan Nona!"

Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan itu. Apakah Sehun lupa? Seharian ini,setiap kali Sehun berbicara dengan Luhan tentang harta itu ia selalu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Nona. Dan sekarang Sehun melarang orang lain untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama? Luhan melirik Mrs. Philarette dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana! Aku perlu ganti pakaian dulu!"

"Kalau begitu, gantilah, sekarang!"

"Ya, tentu, kau keluar dulu dan tutup pintu!"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Luhan. Laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Luhan menggeram. Apa maksud ekspresi itu? Ia ingin melihat Luhan mengganti pakaian di hadapannya dengan pintu terbuka dan ada Mrs. Philarette yang memperhatikan mereka. Laki -laki itu bukan hanya tamak, tapi juga cabul. Luhan tentu sudah mengetahuinya dari ucapannya tentang Luhan yang berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur saat perbincangan mereka yang pertama kali.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar mandi saja!" Akhirnya Luhan mengambil keputusan itu.

Siapa sangka Sehun mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memperhatikan Luhan dengan pose yang sama seperti tadi, kaki dan tangan saling menyilang dan bersandar dengan nyaman seolah -olah sedang memperhatikan sebuah tontonan bagus. Luhan terdiam sambil memandanginya dengan geram beberapa saat. Laki-laki itu benar-benar ingin menyaksikannya mengganti pakaian?

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku kemari?"

"Melihatmu berganti pakaian, seharusnya kau mengerti kalau aku sedang berusaha memanjakan mataku! Kita lihat apakah kau adalah pemandangan bagus untuk membantuku menyegarkan otak."

"Pelayanmu ada disana dan dia bisa salah paham!"

"Artinya kau tidak keberatan melakukannya kalau dia tidak salah paham? Apa pentingnya persepsi seseorang yang pastinya akan menutup mulut untuk itu? Dia tidak akan mengomentari apa-apa meskipun dia terganggu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Yifan. Yifan bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku!"

"Ya. Dan dia bodoh karena melewatkanmu, Luhan. Seharusnya dia menghabisimu sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan Xiao Lu untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya di rumah pelacuran!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya geram."Sekarang keluarlah. Aku tidak suka ada seorang _Oh_ di dekatku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena terpaksa dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu di depanmu. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang. Aku bisa saja membuka pakaian di depan laki -laki manapun. Tapi bukan di hadapan seorang _Oh_!"

"Kau tidak adil. Membenci satu _Oh_ , lalu melibatkan seluruh _Oh_ di muka bumi pada kebencianmu!"

"Sekarang keluarlah!" Suara Luhan menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Lakukan Luhan. Aku ingin melihat seberapa sensualnya dirimu. Kau sering melakukan ini, kan? Membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki hidung belang adalah pekerjaanmu!"

"Aku tidak sedang bekerja, dan satu lagi. Aku akan berganti pakaian, bukan sengaja untuk membuka pakaian!"

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Lakukan, Luhan!"

"Harus berapa kali aku mengulangi kata tidak?"

"Lakukan karena percuma saja kau menolak. Ini rumahku dan semua orang tidak akan mau perduli dengan teriakanmu jika aku yang membuka pakaianmu. Percayalah, kau tidak akan menemukan satu pakaianpun untuk di pakai kalau itu terjadi, hanya akan ada selimut sutra untuk menyelimutimu dan benda itu malah akan memperindah bentuk tubuhmu!"

"Jadi kau akan melakukan itu bila aku menolak?"

"Kau keras kepala!" Sebuah senyum sinis hadir di sudut bibir Sehun.

Laki-laki itu lalu membuka pintu dan mengedipkan matanya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri. Luhan termenung sesaat. Ia fikir Sehun akan melakukan ancamannya. Ternyata tidak, Laki-laki itu meninggalkannya dalam perasaan lega yang teramat sangat. Ia menghela nafas, sedikit kebebasan untuknya sudah hadir sampai pintu di ketuk beberapa kali lalu suara Sehun terdengar lagi.

"Cepatlah, sayang! Jika tidak, aku pastikan kalau aku akan segera masuk dan kita akan bercinta di kamar mandi. Kau tidak ingin kelaparan karena itu, kan? Bercinta juga butuh tenaga. Percayalah!"

* * *

Bunyi desiran air semakin memperkaya lamunan Sehun untuk mengkhayalkan apa yang terjadi semalam jika saja ia tidak bersegera keluar dari kamar mandi. Keindahan Luhan yang sudah tampak nyata akan terlihat lebih jelas lagi kalau saja ia betah untuk berdebat lebih lama. Tapi jantungnya sendiri hampir melompat jika Luhan benar-benar melakukan keinginannya. Sehun merasa belum siap untuk menyaksikan Luhan menanggalkan handuknya sekarang. Ia bisa saja tidak tahan dan kehilangan kendali diri. Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian akan terdengar erangan liarnya bersama dengan teriakan Luhan. Tidak, mungkin saja Luhan tidak akan berteriak karena semalam Sehun sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongnya jika Sehun sampai menyerangnya. Mungkin saja Luhan akan mendesah, meritih, dan...

"Arrrrghhh….!" Sehun memukul air di dalam Bathub-nya sehingga bunyi kecipak air memperkaya suasana.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak seharusnya ada disini, tapi ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya dan juga rencananya untuk membuat Luhan tetap di sampingnya selama beberapa waktu. Setengah tahun harusnya sudah cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya dengan Luhan dan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dengan kompensasi besar untuk hidup barunya. Tapi reaksi Luhan tentunya sangat berbeda dengan reaksi kebanyakan wanita yang selama ini menemaninya di tempat tidur. Luhan terlalu berpengalaman, terlalu liar, terlalu cantik dan menggairahkan.

Sehun mendesah, ia tidak mengerti mengapa setiap kali memikirkan Luhan, otaknya selalu berfikir tentang bagaimana rasanya. Selama ini Sehun hanya menjajah wanita-wanita dari kalangan menengah sampai terhormat untuk menemaninya dan seluruh wanita itu akan bertindak polos seolah-olah mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang bercinta. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apakah Luhan juga sama?

Ia terlalu keras memikirkan tentang penolakan Luhan semalaman. Tentu saja Sehun sudah pernah mengalami penolakan-penolakan seperti ini. Tapi ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan wanita yang menolaknya dengan berbagai cara. Semua wanita itu hanya berpura-pura menolak dan pasti akan memberikan apapun yang Sehun inginkan jika saja Sehun menunjukkan sedikit usaha. Sayangnya wanita yang satu ini kelihatannya benar-benar tidak tertarik. Luhan terlalu sibuk tentang kebenciannya kepada Yifan yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya selama bertahun tahun. Alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin berdekatan dengan _Oh_ manapun di dunia ini seperti yang sudah di katakannya.

Sehun mendesah sekali lagi. Ia bisa gila kalau membiarkan dirinya memikirkan itu terus menerus. Sepertinya sudah saatnya mengakhiri acara mandi pagi.

Sehun keluar dari Bathub-nya dengan santai lalu mengambil handuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian santai yang lengkap. Ini akhir minggu dan hari ini Sehun akan berusaha menggoda Luhan sekali lagi. Tidak untuk yang terakhir, tentu saja. Sehun tidak akan berhenti sebelum Luhan jatuh kepelukannya. Membuat Luhan mencintainya mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sulit, tapi mereka bisa membuat kesepakatan bukan?

Kali ini Sehun sengaja melewati kamar dimana Luhan menginap. Ia ingin menyapa Luhan pagi ini. Sayangnya Luhan tidak ada disana. Sejurus kemudian, Sehun mencari Luhan dalam diam, dia tidak ingin memanggil-manggil nama Luhan karena itu bisa saja membuatnya malu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun menemukannya di dapur. Ia sedang memasak bersama Mrs. Philarette. Untuk beberapa waktu Sehun hanya memperhatikannya dan mendengar setiap pertanyaannya. Luhan sangat cerewet, ia membuat Mrs. Philarette kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya. Sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain, sangat cantik dan…

 _Astaga, aku memikirkan hal itu lagi?_ Sehun membatin.

Ia harus segera mendapatkan Luhan, Sehun tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya tersiksa terlalu lama karena itu. Melihat seluruh gerak-gerik Luhan adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Saat Luhan memegang wortel, cukup untuk membuat Sehun kembali berfantasi dan ia harus merasa nyilu yang entah datang dari mana. Luhan terlalu menggoda.

"Sehun?"

Mrs. Phillarete bertanya seakan-akan terkejut melihatnya. Jelas saja begitu, Sehun tidak pernah menginjak dapur selama ini dan ini adalah kali pertama. Ia melakukan hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin akan dilakukan Sehun seumur hidupnya. Ia pernah masuk ke dapur itu sewaktu kecil dan itupun hanya untuk mencari Mrs. Phillarette.

Ingatan itu membuat Sehun memandangi seluruh sisi dapur dan menyadari kalau sudah terlalu banyak perubahan selama ini.

"Awh!"

Teriakan kecil itu berasal dari mulut Luhan. Sehun mungkin tidak akan pernah terbangun dari kenangan yang menyerangnya jika saja bukan Luhan yang berteriak. Ia tidak akan terlalu perduli. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan sudah mencuri perhatiannya dan wanita itu sedang terluka.

Luhan sejak tadi bertindak seolah-olah dirinya tidak memperdulikan kedatangan Sehun, tapi melihat Luhan mengiris jarinya sendiri, Sehun nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Luhan pasti gugup dengan kehadirannya.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan yang menghisap jarinya lalu menarik tangan kirinya untuk melihat jari mana yang terluka. Semula Luhan menolak, tapi mereka tidak akan berkelahi di depan orang-orang. Banyak pelayan di dapur saat itu dan Sehun baru menyadarinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurusinya sendiri." Luhan berdesis sambil meringis.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu, atau malam ini kau akan ku seret ke ranjangku!"

Beberapa orang pelayan muda berusaha menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya saat mendengar ucapan itu. Tentu saja mereka sangat tertarik dengan ucapan -ucapan seperti itu. Dan Luhan sepertinya juga cukup terpengaruh. Ia berdiam diri mendengar kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Sehun. Semburat darah kembali terkumpul lalu mengalir dari ujung jari telunjuk Luhan menuju telapak tangan, lukanya tidak besar tapi menghasilkan banyak darah. Tidak ada ide lain yang bisa terlintas di otak Sehun selain menghisapnya. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan sikap yang lebih sensual.

Sehun menjilati darah Luhan yang sudah mengalir di telapak tangan hingga akhirnya jari telunjuk Luhan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun menghisap jari Luhan bukan karena jari itu terluka, lebih kepada alasan ingin memiliki pemiliknya, ia tidak berhenti melakukannya dan membuat Luhan bergindik beberapa kali. Sesaat kemudian Luhan mendesah dan Sehun melihat betapa gairah gadis itu sudah terpancing.

Mrs Philarette menyuruh para pelayan yang berada di dapur untuk segera keluar begitu bisikan tentang Luhan dan Sehun membahana. Sehun Menyadari kalau dapur sudah sepi, ia melepaskan jari Luhan dan mendekat untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau sangat bercita rasa Luhan. Terlalu sensitif dan mudah di pancing."

Seperti tersadar, Luhan segera mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. Ia kembali meneliti lukanya dan tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar. Mungkin Sehun sudah meghisap banyak darahnya. Yang tersisa hanya denyutan lemah, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Sehun, atau memang karena lukanya. Semuanya menjadi tidak begitu jelas lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak komentar, _Oh_!"

"Sehun." Sehun meralat ucapan Luhan.

"Panggil aku Sehun, atau kekasihku, atau…"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau terlarang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang belum terjadi dengan sangat yakin, Sayang. Karena kau bisa saja menyesali sumpahmu sendiri."

"Seharusnya kau tau dimana tempat yang baik untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi! Terlalu banyak pelayan yang melihat."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berfikir panjang jika melihatmu terluka?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya karena kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu manis.

"Kemarilah, Luhan. Peluk aku, Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitmu karena luka itu. Kau merasa nyeri, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menyenangkanmu!"

"Ya, itu hanya untuk sementara ini. Setelah itu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkanku, bukan? Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan pelayan manapun karena…"

"Karena mereka akan tutup mulut!"

"Karena mereka sudah memaklumiku dengan sangat sempurna. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa membuatmu bisa menolakku berlama-lama. Kau akan segera jatuh dalam pelukanku dalam waktu singkat, Luhan!"

Luhan terlihat berfikir lama. Sehun tau kalau Luhan memikirkan segala jenis ancaman yang mungkin akan terjadi kepadanya. Tapi sikap seperti itu semakin memperjelas Sehun kalau Luhan akan segera jatuh ke pelukannya. Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang bisa menolak Sehun. Pada akhinya Luhan akan takhluk kepadanya.

"Apa kau akan terus melakukan ini sampai aku pergi dari sini?" Suara Luhan terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan rela keluar dari rumah ini jika aku terus melakukan hal ini!"

"Kenapa kau terus menggodaku?"

"Karena kau menarik, alasan itu belum cukup? Percayalah, Luhan. Tidak ada satu wanita pun yang pernah ku lewatkan. Bahkan juga Seulgi saat Yifan meninggalkannya."

"Kau benar-benar bajingan. Dia kakak iparmu, kan? Meskipun Yifan bukan saudara kandung…"

"Dia terlalu cantik untuk di sia-siakan dan di biarkan kesepian. Yifan sungguh malang karena melewatkan banyak wanita luar biasa dalam hidupnya."

Sehun kembali mendekat kepada Luhan. Meskipun wanita itu melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya, tapi Sehun berhasil menggapai tangannya. Setelah ia yakin kalau Luhan tidak akan melepaskan diri, Sehun berteriak memanggil Mrs. Philarette. Wanita tua itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memandang Sehun menunggu perintah.

"Siapkan obat secepatnya. Aku harus mengobati luka ini."

Luhan membiarkan dirinya diseret Sehun ke ruang tengah. Bukan karena ia menyerah, tapi karena mungkin ia sedang berfikir bahwa Sehun sama bajingannya dengan dirinya. Jika Sehun meniduri kakak iparnya, maka Luhan bercinta dengan suami sahabat dekatnya. Ia membenci Sehun saat mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi, tapi kemudian kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri juga timbul. Luhan benar-benar termenung dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa dan mengobati jarinya.

"Lukamu akan segera membaik. Aku harap tidak ada bekas luka, wanita cantik tidak seharusnya memiliki bekas luka!"

"Aku punya beberapa bekas luka asal kau tau!" Jawab Luhan datar.

Sehun tersenyum. "Karena apa? Kau pernah kecelakaan?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu laki-lakipun untuk mengeruk uang mereka. Aku di cambuk dengan ikat pinggang dan ku harap kau tidak menyukai itu."

"Kalau kau mengira aku akan menjauhimu karena itu, kau salah. Aku semakin penasaran dan ingin melihatnya."

Luhan membiarkan Sehun merengkuh pipinya, memandang ke dalam matanya membuat Luhan merasa sangat hancur. Ia meleleh, Sehun begitu tampan dan hangat. Tapi segala ingatan tentang Yifan kembali menyeruak. Bukan kebencian lagi, tapi rasa kasihan. Yifan sangat malang. Kecelakaan yang membuatnya menjadi mayat hidup selama delapan tahun sudah membuatnya kehilangan istrinya dan wanita itu beralih kepada Sehun.

Jika saja Yifan tidak pergi bersamanya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin Yifan akan hidup bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang bernama Seulgi itu.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Sehun berujar pelan.

"Yifan! Seandainya aku tidak ada dan Yifan tidak pernah melarikan diri, apakah kau akan tetap menggoda Seulgi?"

"Kau sedang cemburu mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

"Tidak sama sekali" Luhan menjawab dengan sangat yakin.

"Sekarang apa yang kau tawarkan sebagai jawaban?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menggoda siapapun, sayang! Salahnya sendiri karena tidak bisa menolakku."

"Yah, aku sudah menduganya!"

Sehun tersenyum memandangnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia bisa saja mencium Luhan sekarang, tapi Sehun merasa harus menyimpannya untuk nanti. Luhan sedang tidak fokus, tidak memikirkannya. Kalau dia mencium Luhan tapi wanita itu tidak memikirkannya, Sehun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Wanita itu harus memikirkan Sehun saat bersama dengan Sehun. Bukan orang lain.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdet lagi huweeeeeee!

Happy New Year!/telat-_-/ maaf ya seyeo baru ngucapin sekarang. Abisnya seyeo lupa nggak ngucapin di apdet an chap kemaren XD.

Btw, apakah ffn lagi error? review-nya kalian itu ke itung/nambah. Tapi pas di liat ga ada. Seyeo kira itu mungkin akun-nya seyeo yang bermasalah, tapi pas seyeo log out dan cek ff-nya author lain ternyata sama. Dan itu bikin seyeo jadi emosi tingkat dewaaaaaa!

Okee, tapi nggak papa. Karna seyeo cantik dan baik hati/eaaaaakkk,pedeluthor/, seyeo apdet buat kalian :)

Oiya sama buat Nam NamTae, aku nggak bermaksud ngulang bagian cerita kisah awal luhan tapi karena ini **REMAKE** , dan part itu memang sudah ada di novelnya ya aku nggak bisa nge-rubah seenaknya gitu aja apalagi ngilangin part yang lumayan panjang tanpa se-ijin penulis aslinya. Tapi makasih udah nyempetin review yaaa :)

Sekali lagi buat para readers-nim semua, ini cuman **REMAKE** yaa. Bukan murni karya aku. Seyeo cuman ngubah nama tokoh-nya saja. Kalo pun ada hal yang dirubah, dihilangkan atau ditambah seyeo pasti bilang kok.

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, dan terutama kalian yang **nge-review** , uuhhh seyeo cinta kamuuuu /civokbasyah:*/ maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu karena ffn yang lagi error -lagidanlagi- XD.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawoooooo...:*:*


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

Makan, bermalas-malasan, nonton tv, Luhan benar-benar seperti berada di rumah. Ia menikmati semuanya dengan sangat santai. Tentu saja ia harus menikmati semuanya sebelum penghuni lain di rumah ini pulang dan menyiksanya. Selanjutnya mungkin Luhan akan di perlakukan seperti anak tiri, atau mungkin Luhan akan kehilangan kendali diri dan melawan.

Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan dirinya selama ini dan itu mungkin terjadi di rumah ini. Dirinya dan Sehun seringkali bertengkar, laki-laki itu selalu mengganggunya seolah-olah mengganggu Luhan adalah hobi yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Luhan sudah melakukan banyak hal agar Sehun berhenti, namun tidak ada satupun usahanya yang berhasil. Pada akhirnya ia hanya akan memilih untuk berdebat karena hanya dengan berdebat Luhan bisa membentengi dirinya dari godaan Oh Sehun .

Pagi ini Oh Sehun sepertinya pulang lebih cepat. Seharusnya ia ada di rumah saat mendekati malam pada hari-hari kerja, tapi untuk kali ini laki-laki itu pulang beberapa jam lebih cepat. Sehun hanya menghilang untuk mengganti pakaiannya sejenak lalu kembali mengganggu Luhan yang sedang menonton TV. Luhan harus menghela nafas berkali-kali karena jelas kalau Sehun tidak bermaksud menonton televisi. Laki-laki itu malah sibuk menikmati aksinya, menonton Luhan.

"Hentikan!"

Luhan menghempaskan majalah yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Untungnya meja itu cukup kuat untuk tidak pecah dalam satu kali serangan. Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan sangat galak dan harus mendengus karena laki -laki itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku juga sangat ingin berhenti. Tapi tidak bisa!"

"Kau bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna, membantu Mrs. Philarette menyiapkan makan malam misalnya!"

"Ini masih sangat siang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kau ingin mencari cari alasan agar aku tidak bisa memandangmu? Semua orang sedang bermalas-malasan pada jam segini dan hanya aku yang sibuk, menikmatimu dalam artian yang, yah….tidak sebenarnya. Meskipun aku berharap aku bisa mengecapmu untuk arti yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau tidak bisa mencari wanita lain untuk menyalurkan hasratmu itu? Kau sangat tampan dan pasti banyak wanita yang berharap bisa melakukan itu padamu!"

Sehun berpindah duduk ke sisi Luhan, Luhan harus menyesali ucapannya tentang Sehun yang tampan karena kata-kata itu menyebabkan Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk mendekatinya. Luhan ingin melarikan diri, tapi Sehun sudah merengkuh pinggangnya cukup kuat meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Astaga,Luhan! Pinggangmu dalam sekali, aku seringkali membayangkan bagaimana mengangkatnya saat kau duduk di atas pangkuanku!"

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang itu. Kenapa kau sangat suka membicarakan hal yang vulgar kepadaku!"

"Karena aku menginginkanmu. Kau tau itu. Sekarang jawab, benarkah aku tampan menurutmu? Benarkah banyak wanita yang mengharapkan untuk bisa bercinta denganku?"

Luhan mulai di jalari rasa gugup. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepala dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi tergalak yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Setidaknya beberapa pelayan wanita mengatakan itu."

"Dan kau termasuk kedalam salah satu wanita itu?"

"Kalau aku termasuk ke dalamnya, apakah aku akan menawarkan alternatif untuk mencari perempuan lain?"

"Siapa tau, kau hanya takut jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Aku sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan cinta. Semenjak hal itu di renggut dengan kejam dari takdirku."

"Oh, Luhan…" Suara Sehun terdengar makin lembut.

Selanjutnya, Sehun benar-benar menjadikan kata-katanya tadi sebagai kenyataan. Dengan sedikit usaha dan tenaga lebih, Sehun menggenggam pinggang Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan memindahkan wanita itu ke pangkuannya. Ia segera memandang Luhan sebelum gadis itu sempat berontak lalu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mengapa hanya ekspresi-ekspresi seperti ini yang kulihat dari wajah cantikmu? Kau akan marah, lalu bersedih, lalu berfikir dengan ekspresi sedih, tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat berfikir kalau marah-marah."

Lalu Sehun tertawa, tawa itu benar-benar di luar rencananya. Tapi ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Wanita itu tidak berontak seperti biasa. Luhan malah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Menurutmu ada yang lucu?" gumamnya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan saat kau marah -marah!"

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu menertawakanku kalau aku marah-marah!"

"Sudahlah, Aku tidak ingin membahas soal marah-marah. Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Banyak uang!"

"Kau bohong. Kalau sebegitu cintanya kau dengan uang, kau tidak akan menandatangani surat itu!"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Bagaimana dengan kebebasan?"

"Mungkin…"

"Ku rasa tidak!" Luhan meralat ucapannya sendiri.

"Selama aku bersama Kai, aku tidak pernah tersenyum dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu, sudah lama tidak merasakan arti senyumku."

"Kalau begitu, Demi Sehun tersenyumlah!"

"Aku mana mungkin bisa tersenyum karena kau!"

"Kalau begitu bagamana demi nyonya Philarette?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Demi Jackson? Pohon pinus? Ikan-ikan di danau? Salju di atas bukit itu? Ayolah…"

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Kau memang lebih kecil dariku. Berapa umurmu, Luhan?"

"Tiga puluh sa…"

"Dua puluh tujuh!" Sehun meralat ucapan Luhan.

Dia selalu meralat ucapan orang lain.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong tentang umurmu kepadaku. Itu bisa kau lakukan kepada siapapun termasuk pada orang-orang di Denmark, tapi tidak padaku!"

Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin tersenyum. Ini bukan karena Sehun tentunya. Luhan rasa karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang tau usianya yang sebenarnya selain Yifan dan ibu angkatnya.

"Lihat! Kau bersinar seperti bintang kalau tersenyum!"

"Sudahlah, berhenti merayuku!" Luhan berdesis.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi jika Sehun terus menggodanya. Luhan tetaplah wanita biasa yang sangat sulit untuk menolak perlakuan seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Mungkin saja peratahanannya akan runtuh. Bukankah Luhan tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada laki-laki lagi? Setiap kali ia mencoba mencintai seseorang, maka hal yang buruk selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kemesraan apa ini?" Sebuah suara menyeruak ke setiap sendi ruangan.

Luhan memandang seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Secepat mungkin ia menjauh dari Sehun dan berdiri dengan perasaan tidak enak. Dua orang wanita berada disana, salah seorangnya lebih muda dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Luhan yakin mereka adalah penghuni lain dari rumah ini. Istri Yifan dan ibunya. Sehun berdiri dengan santai lalu berbalik, wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat kedua wanita itu. Secepat mungkin Sehun menyongsong mereka dengan tangan terkembang lalu memeluk bibinya dengan ekspresi penuh kerinduan.

"Aku kira kalian masih akan di sana dua atau tiga hari lagi!"

"Kami punya firasat kalau kau membawa gundikmu kerumah!" Yang lebih muda berujar.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas lalu tersenyum, gadis itu menunduk dalam mendengar perkataan Seulgi yang pastinya akan menyakitkan jika itu di tujukan untuk wanita biasa. Tapi Sehun yakin kalau Luhan tidak mudah terluka.

"Benarkah itu, Bibi?"

Oh Sarah tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak betah berlama lama di rumah orang lain. Siapa wanita itu?"

"Ya," Seulgi menyambar.  
"Siapa dia? Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah membawa gundik ke rumah kecuali jika kau…"

"Dia istriku!"

Lalu Sehun berusaha tampak menyesal. "Maafkan aku Bibi, aku tidak memberi tahu mengenai hal ini!"

Sarah memandangi Luhan sekali lagi lalu kembali mengamati wajah Sehun.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Sehun? Kau menikah lagi dan tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Aku tau, aku keterlaluan. Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin akan bertahan. Semua pernikahanku hancur dalam waktu singkat, makanya aku merahasiakannya. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Kemarin dia sakit dan aku terpaksa membawanya kemari. Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian!" Sarah bergumam lalu menoleh ke Luhan.

"Nak, kemarilah!"

Luhan harus menahan nafasnya tak percaya. Ia fikir, Sehun akan memperkenalkannya sebagai simpanan Yifan dan dia sudah pasrah akan menerima caci maki. Tapi pada kenyataannya Sehun mengaku kalau Luhan adalah istrinya.

Luhan tidak tau apakah ini akan menyelamatkannya atau malah menjerumuskannya dalam bahaya yang akan di dapatnya dari Sehun. Kata 'melakukannya lagi' yang tadi Sarah katakan mengesankan kalau Sehun bukan hanya menikah sekali seumur hidupnya. Jadi dia sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?

"Ayolah, Nak! Jangan takut!" Ucapan Sarah terdengar lembut dan melegakan.

Ia memandang Seulgi sesaat dan wajah wanita itu sangat datar. Perlahan-lahan, Luhan melangkah mendekati Sarah dan berhenti di hadapannya. Ia merasakan pandangan Sarah yang tak biasa, merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Sarah ke wajahnya. Luhan merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang ibu dalam hidupnya.

"Istrimu sangat cantik!" Ujar Sarah kepada Sehun dan Sehun menunduk penuh ungkapan terima kasih untuk pujian itu.

Sarah lalu menyentuh wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya begitu menyadari kalau Luhan tidak begitu tinggi seperti Seulgi.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Luhan…"

"Kim Luhan ." Sehun menambahkan.

Ia menyisipkan nama _Kim_ untuk mengesankan kalau Luhan adalah seorang gadis Korea seperti keturunan keluarga Oh yang berasal dari sana. Luhan sudah memiliki cirinya, kulitnya yang berkilau dan rambut gelapnya. Dan Sehun yakin, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang meragukan itu. Jika ia membiarkan Luhan mengucapkan nama _Xiao_ , maka serumah akan riuh. Mereka mengenal Luhan sebagai Nona Xiao. Nama _Xiao_ adalah musuh besar di rumah ini dan selalu di bicarakan dalam mimik negatif.

Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak lalu menoleh kepada Sarah lagi. "Ya, Kim Luhan !"

"Berapa umurmu?"

Luhan memandang Sehun lagi dan berharap sebuah bantuan datang kepadanya.

"Ya, katakan saja usiamu. Kenapa masih ragu?"

Sehun lalu menoleh kepada Sarah. "Dia sedikit malu, Bibi. Usianya dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dia pasti sangat gugup bertemu denganmu."

Sarah kelihatan agak kecewa, tapi ia memaksakan sebuah senyum ramah dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan membiarkannya beristirahat sampai makan malam tiba. Sampai jumpa di meja makan!" Sarah tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong seperti itu?!" Luhan mendesah keras.

Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi karena semua barang -barang miliknya di pindahkan oleh Jackson ke kamar Sehun begitu sang asisten melihat ribut-ribut di ruang tengah tadi. Ia benar-benar serba salah, mengaku sebagai istri Sehun dan terbebas dari segala hal yang di takutinya atas perlakuan dua orang terdekat Yifan yang lain. Tapi Sehun pasti tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk bisa mengganggunya. Meskipun begitu Luhan merasa hal itu lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan bayangannya tentang di lempar kotoran setiap hari.

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan bertanya tentang alasanmu lagi. Tapi beritahu aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kebohongan ini?"

"Hanya berakting. Dan kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa benar-benar bertindak seperti suami istri sungguhan!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Oh!"

"Sehun, sayang!" Sehun meralat lagi.  
"Kau tidak mungkin memanggil suamimu dengan sebutan _Oh_ , kan?"

Luhan memandang Sehun kesal. Laki-laki itu berbaring dengan nyamannya di atas ranjang dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di kepala, ia hanya memandangi Luhan yang berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang dan terlihat sangat kikuk.

Luhan sudah lelah berdiri, dia ingin duduk di ranjang itu dan berbicara dengan Sehun lebih dekat dari yang sekarang mereka lakukan. Tapi seharusnya Luhan tidak mengambil resiko.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja ketika Seulgi menyebutmu sebagai gundik. Kau bukan simpananku, kan? Atau kau merasa begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Nah, kalau begitu diam dan nikmati saja!"

"Tapi apa yang akan ku katakan bila mereka bertanya macam-macam saat makan malam nanti?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Biarkan aku yang menjawab dan tetaplah berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang malu-malu. Tapi aku tidak berharap kau seperti itu di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka perempuan yang malu-malu!"

Menyerah adalah pilihan yang tak terelakkan, mungkin ia akan mengikuti segala permainan Sehun ini. Bukankah dia akan membantu apa saja demi kelancaran proses untuk mendapatkan harta warisan itu? Ia harus menyelesaikannya dan segera pergi.

"Sehun, boleh aku masuk?"

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan. Suara itu milik Mrs, Philarette. Sehun mengangkat bahunya menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Luhan. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka pintu. Mrs Philarette memelukknya begitu pintu terbuka, hal itu berhasil membuat Luhan memandang Sehun lagi.

"Jadi kau adalah istri Sehun? Pantas dia tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Nona. Pantas kalau interaksi kalian selama ini begitu intim. Aku salah sangka selama ini!"

Ucapan Mrs. Philarette pada akhirnya membuat Luhan membenarkan ucapan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu kalau wanita itu akan tutup mulut tentang apa saja meskipun itu mengganggunya. Jadi selama ini Mrs. Philarette terganggu dengan segala kelakuan Luhan dan Sehun? Tidak, perlakuan Sehun kepada Luhan lebih tepatnya.

"Aku juga heran karena dia menempatkanmu di kamar lain, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga sejak semula kalau ada hubungan khusus di antara kalian!" Mrs. Philarette melanjutkan ocehannya lagi.

"Aku sengaja meletakkannya di kamar lain, Philly. Jika tidak, seisi rumah akan terganggu dengan suara kami bercinta!"

Luhan berdelik, ia membuka matanya sebesar mungkin untuk menunjukkan kalau ucapan Sehun sama sekali tidak di sukainya. Tapi kelihatannya alasan itu berhasil menenangkan hati Mrs. Philarette. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

"Nyonya Sarah memintaku memanggil kalian. Sudah saatnya makan malam!"

"Baiklah, kami akan segera datang!" Akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan sepatah kata juga.

Mrs. Philarette mengangguk lalu keluar setelah sebelumnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan. Ia menghilang, kehangatan pelukannya berganti dengan kehangatan pelukan Sehun. Secepat mungkin Luhan berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari dirinya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berteriak, Tapi pandangannya sudah cukup menyiratkan kalau Luhan tidak bisa menerima tindakan Sehun barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi selamat!" Gumam Sehun membela diri.

"Aku harap kau diam seperti itu saat menghadapi Sarah dan Seulgi di meja makan!"

Sehun menggapai tangan Luhan untuk di gandeng, Luhan menolak dan ia membuat Sehun memaksanya. Selanjutnya Luhan harus merasakan genggaman keras itu sampai mereka berada di meja makan dan duduk menghadapi Sarah beserta menantunya.

* * *

Makan malam di mulai, bangku di kepala meja di biarkan saja kosong dan Luhan sama sekali tidak berani protes. Di rumah ini sama sekali tidak jelas siapa yang menjadi kepala keluarga, Jika Yifan masih hidup, mungkin pria itu yang akan menempatinya. Mungkin Sarah lebih berhak untuk duduk disana, tapi mereka bisa saja membiarkan kursi itu tetap kosong untuk beberapa lama demi menghormati kematian Yifan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus istrimu dengan baik." Seulgi mulai dengan aksinya untuk memperkeruh suasana.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan istrimu memakai pakaian seperti itu."

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan dan ia melihat Luhan memandangi pakaiannya. Luhan hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek seperti biasa. Itu pakaian rumahannya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di rumah ini, hal sesepele pakaianpun harus di komentari. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, tapi Sehun segera menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas meja sesaat lalu menoleh kepada Sarah. Sepertinya ia sedang menghindar untuk berbicara dengan Seulgi. Sejak awal, Sehun selalu bertindak seolah-olah Seulgi tidak begitu penting.

"Aku juga ingin dia mengenakan gaun yang indah. Tapi, Bibi. Aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian itu dan dia selalu menolak. Luhan tidak mau menghabiskan uangku, dia terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini dan aku mencintainya apa adanya. Aku sangat terharu karena dia tidak berfikir untuk menghabiskan uangku seperti wanita kebanyakan!"

Sehun melirik Seulgi sejenak, lalu "Dia bahkan siap menyerahkan semua yang di milikinya untukku jika saja aku menginginkannya."

Sarah memandang Luhan dengan sangat berterima kasih, kebohongan Sehun berhasil. Sehun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ia hanya seorang perempuan dari keluarga biasa, aku bertemu dengannya sudah sangat lama dan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu aku melamarnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengenalku sebagai Oh. Dia bahkan marah saat mengetahui itu. Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin berdekatan lagi dengan Oh manapun di muka bumi." Untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Sehun sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Sarah akhirnya bergumam.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia berharap memiliki keluarga biasa yang sederhana, Bibi. Dia marah terlalu lama saat merasa di bohongi dan aku hampir gila karena itu."

"Astaga, Sehun! Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana kau jatuh cinta! Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Luhan dan aku senang akan hal itu. Aku harap yang kali ini untuk selamanya. Aku menyesal tidak menghadiri pernikahan kalian."

"Aku juga menyesal melakukan pernikahan tanpamu, Bibi!"

Sarah tersenyum lalu berbicara kepada Luhan. "Seperti apa keluargamu,Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia memandangi Sehun setelah meminum segelas air putih. Luhan sama sekali tidak tau harus berbohong seperti apa. Tapi bukankah tadi Sehun sudah mengatakan kalau Luhan berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana? Luhan merasa kalau ia tidak perlu berbohong.

"Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Quebec. Delapan tahun yang lalu, ibuku meninggal dan aku akhirnya harus berusaha hidup sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, dia satu-satunya keluarga terbaik yang ku miliki."

"Sekarang kau juga memiliki aku!" Sehun menambahkan.

"Ya, aku dan Seulgi juga keluargamu sekarang. Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup? Jika saat ini usiamu dua puluh tujuh, itu artinya saat ibumu meninggal, usiamu masih Sembilan belas tahun?"

"Aku sempat berfikir untuk mencari pekerjaan dan berkuliah tapi…" Luhan menggantung ucapannya.

Haruskah ia memberi tahu kepada Sarah bahwa Luhan menjual rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua untuk menikmati hidupnya? Dia akan kehilangan kesan sebagai menantu yang baik jika menceritakan itu. Tapi Luhan beruntung, Sehun segera memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajah Luhan di kedalaman dadanya.

"Oh, Luhan. Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat itu." Desis Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia di ambil oleh bibinya lalu di pekerjakan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di rumah-rumah orang kaya. Luhan sangat menderita di masa mudanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya menjadi mahasiswa. Seharusnya saat itu ia bersiap-siap untuk berkuliah. Tapi pekerjaan demi pekerjaan membuat Luhan hanya bisa bermimpi."

Ucapan Sehun terdengar nyata membuat Luhan terbawa suasana dan meneteskan air mata. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan Sarah akan kebenaran cerita. Luhan segera menghapus air matanya begitu Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun sudah memeluknya dua kali hari ini. Dia pasti akan berusaha mengambil kesempatan lagi!

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin menjual cerita sedih!" Luhan berdesis.

"Ya, tapi kita harus berterima kasih kepada bibimu itu. Jika bukan karena kekejamannya kita tidak akan bertemu!"

Sehun kemudian menoleh kepada bibinya.

"Kau ingat dengan Rafael teman kuliahku dulu? Luhan bekerja di rumahnya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Saat itu aku melihat betapa perhatiannya Luhan terhadap pekerjaan rumah, ia masih sangat muda dan harus bekerja keras. Aku seringkali mengikutinya dan mengetahui kalau Luhan tidak hanya bekerja di rumah Rafael. Dia juga mencuci piring di rumah-rumah makan Chinatown juga membagi-bagikan pamphlet, aku sangat mengaguminya dan perlahan kami berteman. Tapi seharusnya aku sadar kalau perhatianku sejak awal kepadanya bukanlah perhatian seorang teman. Jika tidak, aku pastikan Luhan sudah ku miliki sejak dulu dan aku tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak perlu mengalami kegagalan pernikahan berkali-kali, dan…"

"Ya, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi. Kau selalu sedih kalau mengingat kegagalan pernikahanmu!" Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah bibi, aku dan Luhan tidak ingin merusak suasana makan kalian. Kami akan kembali ke kamar dulu!"

"Ya, baiklah!"

Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menggandengnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dia berbohong dengan sukses dan hal itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua tertawa begitu pintu kamar Sehun terkunci. Luhan memegangi perutnya karena lelah menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Sehun memang benar-benar aktor yang hebat.

* * *

"Kau berbohong dengan sangat brilian, Oh!"

"Panggil aku Sehun! Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu!" Sehun menggeram.

"Kau juga pantas di acungi jempol atas air matamu. Bibiku sangat perasa dan baik hati. Dia tidak akan pernah mengungkit masa lalumu lagi setelah ini."

"Ya, ini semua berkat aktingmu yang terasa sangat nyata. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku hampir meledak dan terisak karena cerita bohong itu!"

Luhan tertawa sejenak. "Dan kau benar-benar sudah menikah? Berapa kali?"

"Tiga atau empat kali. Dan semuanya berakhir dalam waktu beberapa terakhir membuatku rugi besar. Ia membuatku membayar mahal sebagai uang tutup mulut karena saat itu mantan istriku memergoki aku bercinta dengan Seulgi. Sarah bisa jantungan mendengarnya. Dan kau lihat wajah Seulgi tadi?"

Luhan tertawa lagi, wajah Seulgi memang tidak bisa di lupakan. Ekspresi wanita itu benar-benar menunjukkan ketidak menyenangkaan yang besar saat Sehun mengucapkan kalau ia telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan banyak wanita selain Luhan. Wanita itu pasti masih menyukai Sehun.

"Dia masih mengharapkanmu!" ujar Luhan di sela tawanya.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan padanya. Dan ku harap wanita jalang sepertinya merasa tersakiti karena menghianati saudaraku!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu memandang Luhan dalam. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa malam ini, Luhan. Aku bersumpah kalau kau sangat cantik."

Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba berubah masam. Ia beringsut menjauh dari Sehun dan bergumam tegas.

"Haruskah aku mengusirmu keluar kamar? Kita tidak mungkin tidur di ranjang yang sama malam ini, Oh!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Chap ini ada yang seyeo tambahin soalnya biar pas sama tokoh-tokohnya. Buat yang masih bingung bisa pm seyeo.

 **Big Thank's and Big Hug :**

Angel Deer, Juna Oh, Selenia Oh, Misslah, hunnaxxx, SyiSehun, Arifahohse, rikha-chan, HunHanCherry1220, molly a.k.a syfr17, ceszyy, Ludeer, JodohSeHun, Lisasa Luhan, XikaNish, Hyebinbaekyeolshipper, And All Guest.

Last..  
Review Juseyo..  
Gomawoooooo...:*:*


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

Q : Hunhan bakalan bersatu kan?  
A : PASTI.

Q : Ada NC gak?  
A : Karena ini rated m otomatis ada. Tapi gak tau chap berapa, jadi ikutin terus aja :)

Q : Yifan udah gitu aja?  
A : Kalo yang dimaksud itu yifan-nya, dia memang udah gitu aja kan udah mati. Tapi nanti bakal ada pembahasan alasan dibalik kematiannya yifan.

* * *

Karena sikap egoisnya, Sehun terpaksa membiarkan Luhan tidur di lantai bermalam-malam belakangan. Ia berharap Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dan berpindah ke ranjang bersamanya. Tapi kelihatannya Luhan cukup keras kepala untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Gadis itu, entah mengapa terus bertahan untuk tidak berada di dekatnya dan Sehun harus kesal karena itu terus bertahan hingga akhir minggu selanjutnya tiba.

Luhan ternyata tidak semudah yang diduganya. Setiap kali Sehun bangun, ia tidak akan menemukan Luhan di kamar. Pagi ini juga sama. Luhan sudah berada entah dimana, mungkin bersama Mrs. Philarette di kebun.

Sehun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia harus segera menemukan Luhan sebelum waktu sarapan tiba. Setelah mandi, Sehun segera keluar dari kamarnya demi mencari Luhan dan membuat rencana untuk hari ini, juga untuk menggodanya lagi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat menikmati tahapan demi tahapan untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Semua rencana Jackson berhasil dengan brilian sejauh ini.

"Sehun!" Sehun terkejut.

Jackson sudah berada di hadapannya seperti Jin yang siap hadir saat Sehun memikirkannya kapan saja. Tapi ada yang aneh, Jackson berbisik.

"Astaga, Jackson…"

"Stt!" Jackson memberi isyarat kalau Sehun harusnya mengecilkan suaranya.

"Dilantai tiga, Seulgi sedang menghasut bibi Sarah tentang pernikahanmu!" Jackson berbisik sangat pelan.

Bukankah mereka di lantai tiga? Lalu mengapa Jackson harus berbisik di lantai dua?

"Seulgi mengatakan apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri! Kurasa, mereka mengira kau berada di sekitar Luhan. Wanita itu sedang di halaman bersama Mrs. Philly!"

Sehun memutar matanya kesal. Ia melangkah menuju lantai tiga demi mengetahui apa yang Seulgi bicarakan. Wanita itu benar-benar berfikir akan mendapatkannya setelah Yifan meninggal? Sehun memang suka bersenang -senang, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk benar-benar menikahi Seulgi setelahYifan meninggal.

Wanita itu pasti mengalami kekecewaan yang teramat sangat saat mengetahui kalau Yifan tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Tentu saja Yifan harus seperti itu dan sekarang Sehun menyetujuinya. Jika bukan karena Yifan, Sehun tidak akan bertemu dengan Luhan seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang, Bu! Wanita itu tidak cocok menjadi istri Sehun." Suara Seulgi terdengar yakin.

Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu terlalu keras tanpa memperhitungkan jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Seulgi terlalu yakin kalau semua orang di rumah ini akan tutup mulut dan pura -pura tidak perduli. Tapi Sehun beruntung memperkerjakan Jackson. Pemuda itu selalu menyampaikan apapun yang di dengarnya kepada Sehun.

"Dia cantik!" Oh Sarah membantah.

"Cantik saja tidak cukup, Bu! Dia selalu bergaul dengan pelayan. Memalukan bukan?"

"Dia di besarkan sebagai pelayan, sayang. Seharusnya kau mengerti dengan hal itu. Lagi pula tidak masalah jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga kita yang perduli dengan para pelayan itu. Luhan menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda."

"Lalu baju-baju kumuhnya?"

"Bukankah Sehun sudah mengatakan…"

"Iya, Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka bersikap selayaknya suami istri. Sehun selalu menggebu-gebu saat bersama istrinya yang lalu, tapi tidak dengan wanita ini. Dia kelihatan sedang menjaga sikap…"

 _Sial._ Bisik Sehun.

Ia tau kalau Bibinya tidak akan menanggapi ocehan tak berguna dari mulut Seulgi. Tapi sikap Seulgi itu bisa menunjukkan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Sehun sebenarnya, wanita itu juga tampak tidak percaya dengan kebenaran pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

* * *

Sehun berjingkat turun untuk menyusul Luhan di halaman. Ia harus membuat Seulgi sengsara dengan kata -kata bodohnya. Wanita itu harusnya berhenti mengganggu Sehun, Sehun tidak akan pernah menjadikan Seulgi sebagai pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Sehun tidak pernah berniat menjadikan siapapun sebagai pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Luhan berada disana, sedang mengobrol bersama Mrs. Philarette yang sibuk menyirami bunga. Gadis itu benar-benar suka meramaikan suasana dengan kata-katanya, Mrs. Philarette terlihat sangat riang setiap kali bersamanya. Dengan sedikit nekad, Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia membuat Mrs. Philarette tersenyum dan bergerak agak menjauh.

Luhan bergindik, ia harap dirinya sama sekali tidak kelepasan untuk mencaci maki Sehun di depan beberapa orang pelayan yang berkumpul di kebun. Luhan lebih memilih memegangi tangan Sehun agar tidak meraba tempat lain di tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit geram Luhan berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku merindukanmu!"

"Hentikan!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti kalau Bibi Sarah dan Seulgi memandang kita dari lantai tiga—jangan menoleh. Itu sangat berbahaya sayang!" Sehun mencium bahu Luhan sejenak.

"Lalu mengapa kau harus melakukan ini?"

"Seulgi menghasut Bibi tentang pernikahan kita. Dan aku takut bibi mulai curiga. Menurut mereka aku terlalu menjaga sikap saat bersamamu! Seulgi mungkin mulai curiga dengan kebenaran cerita kita. Aku juga sangat ceroboh saat mengatakan kalau kita menikah tiga bulan yang lalu sedangkan saat itu aku masih dalam proses perceraianku."

"Artinya mereka memata-matai kita?"

"Lebih tepatnya Seulgi memata-matai kita! Aku bersumpah Luhan, aku tau kalau bukan masalah besar bagimu jika mereka mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya, kau pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin Seulgi terus menggangguku. Jika dia tau kalau kita tidak seperti yang kita perlihatkan, maka habislah aku!"

"Sepertinya dia sangat berharap padamu!"

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan harapan apa-apa kepadanya. Dan satu hal, rahasiaku yang seharusnya tidak ku beritahukan kepada siapa-siapa. Aku melihat Seulgi berbicara berdua di suatu hari saat Yifan sembuh. Ku rasa seseorang memberi tahunya tentang hubunganku dan Seulgi. Saat itu Yifan kelihatan marah dan segera memanggil pengacara. Aku sudah tau kalau posisiku dalam surat warisannya terancam. Yifan pasti mewariskan semua hartanya kepadaku jika bukan karena kejadian itu meskipun Seulgi sesungguhnya lebih berhak. Jadi Yifan memilihmu sebagai penghambat ambisi Seulgi, karena jika aku mendapatkan harta itu, maka Seulgi akan berusaha untuk menikah denganku. Wanita itu pengincar harta Yifan yang sebenarnya."

"Dan apa bedanya dengan kau?"

"Aku? Aku melakukan semua ini atas kehendak Yifan, dia bertanya kepadaku secara langsung. Kau tau, aku dan Yifan sangat dekat dan dia selalu percaya kepadaku. Karena itu aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang hubunganku dan Seulgi. Maka saat itu juga Yifan mengatakan kepadaku untuk mencari siapapun pewaris hartanya selanjutnya dan membawa dia kerumah ini!"

"Astaga, jadi…"

"Karena itulah, kau harus membantuku menjauhkan Seulgi. Yifan ingin kau yang mendampingi bibiku, bukan wanita culas seperti Seulgi. Seulgi pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau aku bisa mengurusi pemindahan harta itu dengan mudah. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan harta itu akan segera pindah tangan kepada pewaris berikutnya, yaitu aku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya berkuasa di rumah ini sehingga ia bisa bebas menyakitimu. Seulgi pasti sangat membencimu karena keberadaanmu sebagai istriku sudah sangat mengganggunya!"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memandang wajah Sehun dengan serius. Ia masih merasakan dekapan erat Sehun di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong seperti waktu makan malam itu kan?"

"Aku berani bersumpah untuk itu. Aku bahkan merasa lega karena aku tidak sedang sendirian sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada bibimu?"

"Dan mengatakan kalau aku menghianati putranya? Aku akan hancur kalau melihatnya hancur. Dia sudah seperti ibu kandungku. Sarah merawatku semenjak ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Semenjak itu aku dan Yifan benar-benar di besarkan selayaknya saudara se-rahim dan aku tidak mungkin merusak hati Sarah karena kecerobohanku tentang bersenang -senang!"

"Akuilah kalau sekarang kau sedang kena batunya!" Luhan berdesis

"Tidak, jika saja aku tidak menjamah Seulgi. Aku pastikan kalau saat itu Seulgi sengaja memancingku ke pelukannya. Rencananya sangat matang. Jika ia berharap mendapatkan harta itu dari Yifan, maka Seulgi hanya bermimpi karena Yifan tidak mencintainya. Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah Yifan mencantumkan nama Oh Sehun dan Oh Sarah dalam wasiatnya. Maka satu -satunya cara hanyalah membuat Yifan segera kehilangan nyawa dan mewariskan hartanya kepadaku dan Bibi. Bibi pasti akan segera memindah namakan harta itu atas namaku, lalu Seulgi akan memaksaku menikahinya dengan berbagai dalih yang membuat Bibi ku percaya bahwa dia lah yang pantas mendampingiku. Lalu dalam waktu singkat…"

"Dia akan membunuhmu?" Sehun mengangguk.

Ia merapatkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan lalu mencium bibirnya sejenak. Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Aku fikir kau sudah mengerti!"

"Kau sedang mengambil kesempatan, Oh!"

"Sehun!" Sehun meralat lagi.

"Ya, kau tau bagaimana aku. Tapi ini bukan untukku sendiri. Untuk kita bersama. Untuk mempertahankanmu di rumah ini sampai batas waktunya tiba. Juga untuk membuat Seulgi jera—seandainya itu bisa!"

"Berapa kau membayar untuk ini!"

"Kau sudah punya harta yang berlimpah!"

"Tapi kau akan segera mengambilnya!"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membuat hidupmu makmur setelah harta itu kembali ke tanganku. Aku pastikan kalau kau akan menjadi wanita kalangan menengah ke atas setelah berpisah dariku. Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan harta milik Oh!"

"Aku akan memberikan hartaku yang tidak berkaitan dengan Oh!"

Luhan tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu sering melakukan ini Sehun!"

Ia mengucapkan nama Sehun untuk pertama kali lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher laki-laki itu. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun merasakan bibir Luhan menyelimuti bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut. Tapi seperti itu saja tentunya tidak cukup. Sehun adalah orang yang menggebu, dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri itu saat merasakan dada Luhan menempel di dadanya. Sehun membayangkan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Ia membelai punggung Luhan dan berusaha menjejalkan lidahnya. Luhan terpancing, tentu saja. Dan tindakan Luhan menghisap lidahnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meremas pinggul Luhan yang kenyal. Luhan mengerang saat merasakan gairah mulai memenuhi setiap ruas tubuhnya. Terlalu mudah.

Sehun sesungguhnya selalu membuat Luhan bergairah setiap laki -laki itu menggodanya. Tapi selama ini Luhan berusaha untuk menahan diri. Dia tidak punya alasan, dan tidak ingin membuat cinta sebagai alasan. Sekarang Luhan merasa kalau dia sudah punya alasan untuk melakukan ini semua.

"Demi Tuhan. Rasamu sangat nikmat, Luhan!" Sehun berbicara dengan agak keras, ia ingin siapapun yang ada disana mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya berbalik. Sehun yang menguasai Luhan. Ia yang menjamah Luhan lebih banyak. Kedua tangannya mengangkat pinggul Luhan sehingga wanita itu tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Ia benar-benar melayang karena keterampilan Sehun dalam hal seperti ini sangat memukau.

Laki-laki itu mengenali setiap ruas tubuh wanita seperti mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia tau dimana dirinya bisa membuat Luhan mengerang, mendesah, merintih. Luhan berusaha melepaskan kendali yang sudah di kuasai oleh Sehun. Jika tidak, ia bisa meledak dan mereka akan bercinta di halaman saat itu juga. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Luhan mencapai puncak pemikirannya saat merasakan bukti gairah Sehun menonjok bagian bawah perutnya. Jika tidak di lepaskan sekarang, maka mereka akan berakhir dengan telanjang. Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan itu belum cukup untuk membuat Sehun melepaskannya. Ia harus memegangi kedua belah pipi Sehun dengan tanganya. Sedikit keras tapi Sehun pada akhirnya melepaskan Luhan setelah menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan lemah.

Luhan mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang menggebu lalu memandangi bagian bawah perutnya yang masih di tempeli oleh Sehun. Sesaat kemudian Luhan memandang wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau sangat mudah terangsang, Oh!"

"Ya, kau cukup ahli dalam hal ini. Kau sangat agresif dan aku menyukainya. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga sudah sangat basah!"

Sehun mulai kembali meraba Luhan dan berusaha menelisip ke dalam celananya. Luhan menolak dan menjauh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikan apa -apa!"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya…"

Sehun tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat Luhan melarikan diri darinya.

"Luhan, kau tidak bia membohongi dirimu terus menerus. Kau menginginkanku!" Teriaknya.

Dan langkah demi langkah Sehun berusaha menyamai Luhan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Luhan dan Sehun berkejar-kejaran di sekitar taman setelahnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan hati untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Kau dan Sehun, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"

Seulgi berusaha tersenyum. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. Luhan merasa beruntung karena pada malam sebelumnya, ia merasakan firasat tentang ini sehingga memaksa Sehun untuk memperbincangkan semuanya agar tidak ada satupun dari ucapan mereka yang berbeda. Sehun sangat bermalas-malasan saat itu. Baginya Luhan tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa. Cukup Sehun yang berbohong. Tapi di saat itu Luhan beranggapan kalau hal itu sangat perlu, bisa saja Seulgi atau bibinya menarik Luhan ke dalam kamar mereka untuk bicara dan hari ini benar-benar terbukti.

Seulgi membawakan pudding coklat sebagai pembuka saat ia menyapa Luhan yang selalu berdiam diri di kamar setiap kali Sehun tidak ada di rumah. Luhan sama sekali kesulitan untuk menolak niat baik yang ia tau tidak tulus. Tapi bukankah ia sedang berperan sebagai gadis lugu yang dinikahi oleh bajingan seperti Sehun? Ia harus terus berpura-pura tidak tau, berpura-pura mempercayai Sehun sepenuhnya.

Hari itu Seulgi benar-benar mengamati setiap sendi kamar itu seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Jadi dimana selama ini mereka bercinta jika bukan di kamar Sehun? Seharusnya Luhan tidak bertanya karena terlalu banyak kamar dirumah ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan menguping pembicaraan beberapa orang pelayan yang menganggap Luhan sangat tidak beruntung karena menikah dengan laki-laki yang seringkali mendatangi iparnya untuk sekedar memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pembicaraan mereka berubah saat masuk ke dapur. Luhan yakin kalau semua pelayan tau tentang hubungan Sehun dan Seulgi sebelumnya. Hanya saja mereka terbiasa untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara sehingga rahasia itu masih aman dan belum sampai di telinga Sarah.

* * *

Setelah kejadian semi bercinta di halaman waktu itu, Luhan juga beberapa kali mendengar Seulgi mengamuk di kamarnya. Mrs Philarette memintanya untuk lebih berhati-hati karena saat itu Seulgi terlihat sangat membencinya.

Jika bukan karena Mrs. Philarette yang mengantarkan pudding coklat itu, Luhan yakin kalau ia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Seulgi bisa saja memasukkan sesuatu kesana. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jadi Luhan tetap bisa ber-akting polos dan menyantap pudding coklat itu secara perlahan.

"Kau membuat semua ini sendiri?" Luhan berusaha untuk terlihat sangat ramah.

"Ya, ku rasa kau berkhayal kalau mengira hal itu akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah memasak!" Jawab Seulgi.

Jelas ia sedang berusaha keras untuk bersikap lebih baik. Seandainya Luhan tidak tau tentang segala kelicikannya, Luhan pasti tidak akan mendengar kejanggalan dari setiap nada irama yang di ucapkannya.

"Ku rasa Mrs. Philarette yang membuat. Ini sangat enak, sungguh!"

"Apa alasanmu menikah dengan Sehun? Benarkah kau tidak tau siapa Sehun ?"

Luhan memandang Seulgi, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

"Maksudmu kalau dia Oh?"

"Kau cukup cerdas Luhan. Tapi kalau kau berharap setumpuk harta saat menikah dengan Sehun, maka kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Suamiku tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Ia hanya mengurusinya sampai pewarisnya ditemukan! Seseorang bernama Xiao Lu."

"Benarkah?" Luhan bergindik, ia mulai khawatir saat mendengar kambali nama aslinya di sebut-sebut.

Luhan tidak akan meminta Seulgi membahas tentang Xiao Lu jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan menarik rambut Seulgi secara brutal. Setidaknya itulah caranya mempertahankan diri dalam persaingan ketat di rumah bordil milik Geronimo.

"Aku tidak mengharap kan itu. Aku sedang menata diri untuk hidup dalam lingkungan ini. Kau pasti tau kalau aku selalu kikuk jika berhadapan dengan orang kaya seperti kalian. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya. Aku harap setelah wanita itu di temukan, Sehun bersedia meninggalkan semua ini dan memulai hidup baru bersamaku!"

"Kau fikir Sehun akan bersedia meninggalkan kesenangan-kesenangan itu?"

"Kesenangan? Sehun selalu mengeluh tentang ini."

Luhan menyuap potongan pudding yang sempat terlupakan. Ia menikmatinya, coklat membuat Luhan merasa lebih percaya diri untuk menghadapi Seulgi. Ia memandang Seulgi dengan seksama. Sangat cantik, kulitnya kemerahan dan indah. Dia benar-benar wanita yang hidup dalam gelimang perawatan mahal. Bukan hal aneh jika Sehun sempat tergoda untuk menidurinya. Sayangnya Oh Sehun sepertinya tidak akan memberikan hatinya pada siapapun.

Luhan merasa sebersit rasa kecewa hadir di hatinya mengingat itu. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum lagi. Sejak awal Luhan sudah mencegah hatinya untuk berharap.

"Kau tau kalau Sehun sudah mempermainkan banyak wanita? Dia bahkan sudah berkali-kali gagal menikah, Sehun menganggap pernikahan adalah mainan!"

"Astaga!" Luhan pura-pura terkejut.

Ia berusaha menampilkan mimik tersinggung dalam raut wajahnya. Pada kenyataannya tentu saja Luhan tidak perlu merasa tersinggung. Sehun memang seperti itu dan dia membicarakan pernikahannya dengan sangat ringan seolah-olah pernikahannya sama seperti membeli dan mengganti pakaian. Banyak wanita yang akan menyerahkan dirinya jika mendenganr iming-iming pernikahan dan Sehun menggunakan iming -iming itu untuk melengkapi kehendaknya yang tinggi. Luhan rasa, wanita yang di iming -imingi oleh Sehun selama ini adalah wanita-wanita seperti Seulgi. Mungkin semua istri Sehun sebelumnya bersikap mirip dengan Seulgi.

"Kau jangan tersinggung, Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati dengan laki-laki."

 _Aku sudah terlalu sering melakukannya._ Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Ia menanti ucapan Seulgi selanjutnya. Seulgi tidak akan menyerah menghasutnya. Tentu saja, karena setelah itu Seulgi segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama sangat percaya kepada suamiku. Tapi kenyataannya, Yifan mecintai perempuan lain sampai akhir hayatnya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap ada di sampingnya. Tapi, wanita itu bahkan berhasil membujuk suamiku untuk mencantumkan namanya dalam harta warisan."

Pandangan Luhan berubah tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Yifan akan melakukan itu jika ia tau istrinya berselingkuh dengan sepupunya. Jika Yifan memang merencanakan semua ini, termasuk memaksa Sehun mencari Xiao Lu yang sebenarnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu, artinya Yifan ingin semuanya menjadi sulit.

Yifan pasti tau kalau Luhan sangat membencinya, dan Yifan akan mengira kalau Luhan akan mempersulit semua ini hingga Seulgi menyerah. Atau bisa saja Yifan sudah mengira kalau Luhan tidak menginginkannya, tapi Sehun akan berakting kalau Xiao Lu bukanlah orang yang mudah di urus. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi, ocehan Seulgi membuatnya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Tapi Luhan tidak mungkin mengusir Seulgi begitu saja.

"Aku sangat menyesal mendengar itu. Tapi ku rasa Sehun tidak begitu, aku sangat mempercayainya. Kegagalan dalam pernikahan juga bukan keinginannya, ku rasa!"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencari laki-laki baik sebagai suamimu, Luhan? Kau bisa menderita jika bersama Sehun. Dia tidak akan mempertahankanmu seperti yang kau harapkan!"

"Mungkin benar. Itu akan terjadi." Kali ini ekspresi Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi aku hanya akan berusaha menikmati semuanya sampai kami benar-benar berpisah. Aku akan mengingatnya, mencintainya dan merindukannya seumur hidupku."

Seulgi terdengar putus asa. Ia memandang Luhan yang mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh karena mencintai orang seperti Sehun. Tapi Luhan bukanlah orang yang bodoh, Seulgi yang terlihat seperti itu karena sudah gagal untuk menghasut Kim Luhan untuk pergi dari hidup Sehun Oh.

Jika saja Seulgi segera keluar, maka Luhan pasti akan tertawa. Tapi Seulgi memandanginya terlalu lama, sangat lama hingga kegugupan Luhan menjalar kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sepolos ini Luhan." Seulgi menggeram.  
"Kau berasal dari belahan dunia mana? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mempercayai bajingan seperti Sehun?"

Luhan tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Tidak perlu menjawab karena perdebatan hanya akan semakin memperpanjang waktu Seulgi untuk berada dikamarnya. Luhan masih ingin tidur, ingin menutup telinga dari segala kata-kata penuh hasutan Seulgi. Jika Seulgi berfikir kalau Luhan mudah di hasut, dia salah. Luhan terlalu lama hidup di dunia yang suram. Hasutan apapun sama sekali tidak akan pernah berarti untuknya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Fast apdet lagi nih!

Kuota seyeo kayaknya di ambang batas XD. Jadi dari pada minggu depan masih belom apdet juga, seyeo apdet sekarang :D.

Buat pinkeuxo, itu bukan typo kok. Kamu bisa cek langsung di novelnya. Pm ku udah masuk kah? Kalo kamu masih bingung, bisa tanyak aku langsung kok :). Makasih yaa udah review :D

Okeh itu aja.

 **Big Thank's and Big Hug to :**

Angel Deer, nisarama, Seravin509, Arifahohse, pinkeuxo, molly a.k.a syfr17, Juna Oh, Lisasa Luhan, rikha-chan, XikaNish, Ludeer, Misslah, JodohSeHun, hunnaxxx, Selenia Oh, ceszyy, hunhan, Triana Devi F, SyiSehun, HunHanCherry1220, , mandwa.

Last..  
Review Juseyo..  
Gomawooo... :*:*


	7. Chapter 7

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

Oh Sehun terbangun leih cepat dari biasanya. ia menggeliat memandangi sinar mata hari yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan gamblang. Semalaman, Sehun hanya mendengar cerita dari Luhan tentang hasutan -hasutan Seulgi kepadanya. Ternyata menikmati kecemburuan seorang perempuan sangat menyenangkan.

Seulgi sepertinya tidak mengira kalau Sehun dan Luhan adalah musuh yang lihai. Tidak, Luhan-lah musuh yang lihai. Dan Sehun berbahaya. Sehun tersenyum mengingat pemikirannya barusan.

Luhan juga menggeliat, menarik perhatian Sehun. Wanita itu memeluk selimutnya dan masih tidur dengan nyaman di lantai. Kelihatannya Luhan bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dibandingkan tidur di lantai sehingga lantai menjadi tempat yang cukup nyaman untuknya saat ini.

Sayang sekali Sehun tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia belum mendapat kesempatan lagi. Meskipun mereka sudah pernah berciuman dengan sangat panas, Luhan tetap sulit di jamah. Ia tidak akan bersedia di sentuh kecuali untuk kesenangan Sarah yang suka melihat kemesraan mereka. Tapi sesuatu yang mendekati ciuman seperti waktu itu benar-benar tidak terjangkau lagi oleh Sehun.

Dia tidak akan tahan dengan ini, seharusnya ia bisa menaklukkan Luhan karena Luhan adalah wanita yang sangat mudah tersulut. Tapi kenyataannya, Luhan cukup hati-hati untuk tidak membuat dirinya di ganggu dengan gairah apapun. Yang perlu Sehun lakukan hanya memancing gairahnya, maka ia akan mendapatkan Luhan. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

' _Tuhan, bagaimana cara medapatkannya?'_ Sehun membatin sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan khidmat. Bunyi ponselnya mengejutkan Sehun. Ia memandang pesan dari Jackson beberapa saat.

 _Ku dengar pagi ini Seulgi menyuruh salah seorang pelayan dapur_ u _ntuk mengambil pakaian kotor di kamarmu_. _Setelah itu Seulgi meminta pelayan itu_ u _ntuk melaporkan apa yang dia lihat_. _Kau harus membuat kejutan, Sehun!_

(Sender: Jackson!)

Sehun mendesah. Seulgi benar-benar curiga. Mungkin sosok yang selama ini Luhan tampilkan terlalu sempurna sehingga ketidak percayaan timbul di hati Seulgi. Wanita itu sampai bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk memata-matainya.

Tapi Sehun tersenyum, jalan keluarnya sudah terbuka, jalan yang wajar yang bisa menyulut hasrat Luhan kepadanya.

"Psstt…, Luhan!" Sehun mencoba membangunkan Luhan.

Gadis itu menggeliat, mungkin mengira suara Sehun adalah suara nyamuk.

"Luhan, bangun!"

Bisikan Sehun kali ini lebih keras, tapi Luhan masih tak bergeming. Pesan dari Jackson masuk lagi.

 _Bersiap-siaplah bung!_  
 _Pelayan itu bergerak dari dapur. Dalam waktu beberapa menit,_ _ia akan sampai_ _di kamarmu/kalian_

(Sender: Jackson!)

Luhan belum juga terbangun. Sehun melempar bantalnya dan ternyata itu adalah senjata yang ampuh. Luhan terbangun begitu benda itu menghantam wajahnya. Ia terduduk dan melotot kepada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeritnya nyaring.

Sehun langsung menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya lalu memberi isyarat agar Luhan mendekat. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Luhan mendekat dan bertolak pinggang dihadapannya. Sehun menunjukkan pesan dari Jackson kepada Luhan dan sikap kesal Luhan sirna.

"Sekarang ambillah bantal-bantal itu, Luhan—Tidak. Tidak perlu, singkirkan saja selimutmu dan buka sedikit pintu kamar!"

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Apa yang seharusnya di lihat seorang pelayan jika menyelinap ke kamar pengantin baru?"

"Dia akan mengetuk pintu Sehun, sudah cukup jika aku berbaring di ranjangmu."

"Dia harus melihat yang lebih luar biasa lagi, sayang! Aku ingin membuat Seulgi meradang!"

Bunyi ketukan langkah menaiki tangga mulai terdengar. Sehun segera menarik Luhan ke ranjangnya dan memaksa untuk membuka T-shirtnya. Luhan melotot tak percaya. Sehun benar-benar ingin memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan orang itu?

Luhan lebih shock lagi saat Sehun sudah berhasil membuat tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar polos, ia menyelimuti Luhan sebatas pinggang lalu memandangi Luhan sejenak saat wanita itu menyilangkan tangan untuk menyembunyikan payudaranya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu bertindak seperti seorang perawan!" Bisik Sehun.

Suara langkah semakin jelas dan sepertinya itu membuat keduanya semakin cemas.

"Sekarang cium aku!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi ' _aku akan menghabisimu karena ini_ ' sebelum ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berciuman lagi, sangat dalam sampai Luhan tidak tau mengapa ia menjadi sangat liar. Dalam waktu singkat, Sehun sudah berhasil membuatnya mendesah saat puncak payudaranya bergesekkan dengan dengan kulit Sehun.

Erangan kenikmatan tergambar jelas dari kedalaman ciumannya dan sepertinya Sehun sangat menikmatinya. Puncak payudaranya bergelanyar dan mengeras dengan cepat, terlebih saat Sehun menyentuhnya. Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan meremas rambutnya karena tersengal-sengal.

Sehun benar kalau Luhan sangat sensitif. Sebuah sentuhan kecil bisa membuatnya bergairah dengan sangat cepat dan itu bisa saja menjadi pembuka dari semuanya.

Hari ini masih pagi, tapi Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang sekali lagi. Wanita itu merangkak di atas tubuhnya, duduk di pinggangnya dan masih berusaha memberikan ciuman terbaiknya.

Rambut-rambut Luhan menyentuh pipinya, beberapa menyusup ke dalam telinga dan menambahkan sensasi nikmat yang tak terelakkan. Tiba-tiba, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang, Sehun sedang membalasnya. Sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di atasnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk menciumi leher Luhan dengan cara-cara khusus yang memabukkan.

Pintu terbuka sedikit mengahasilkan bunyi klik yang sangat halus, Luhan memperlebar pandangannya dan melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Seorang gadis muda yang pastinya datang karena permintaan Seulgi. Begitu melihat tatapan Luhan, gadis muda itu menunduk dan segera pergi.

Seharusnya semuanya berhenti, seharusnya selesai sampai disini. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak perduli dan beralih ke sisi tubuh Luhan yang lain. Kedua tangannya masih berusaha meremas payudara Luhan dengan sangat berirama. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mendesah.

Ia ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tidak ingin kenikmatan berhenti sampai di situ saja. Tapi jika terus seperti ini, Luhan akan membuat Sehun menakhlukkannya. Ia sedang merasakan sesuatu di hatinya sekarang dan perasaan itu bisa saja terus berkembang jika interaksi intim ini terus berlanjut.

Luhan ingin menjerit, meminta Sehun berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, meminta Sehun berhenti melumat payudaranya. Tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil keluar. Getar-getar halus sudah merasuk, dan Luhan hanya bisa terisak meratapi kegagalannya kali ini. Sehun tidak perduli. Luhan berduka untuk ketidak perdulian Sehun terhadap penderitaan hatinya.

"Astaga, Sehun! Setidaknya yakinkan kalau pintu kalian tertutup rapat!" Akhirnya Sehun berhenti.

Ia memandangi Oh Sarah yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Luhan segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia tidak berani memandangi Sarah saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Sarah melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Maaf . Aku tidak menyadari mengenai pintu itu!"

Oh Sarah menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu. Sejenak suasana hening, hingga isakan yang tertahan dari mulut Luhan keluar. Terdengar jelas meskipun sangat halus. Sehun segera memandangi Luhan yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak, Luhan tidak boleh menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya.

Sehun berkeras untuk melihat Luhan, ia memegangi dagu wanita itu keras-keras dan melihat kedalam matanya. Luhan mungkin menangis, mungkin juga ia sudah berhasil menghapus air matanya sehingga tidak sejumput pun noda basah ada di wajahnya. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar sedang menggambarkan kemalangan yang menghancurkan hati Sehun.

Luhan bersedih? Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini Luhan selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Bahkan ia merespon dengan sikap lucu saat Sehun menggodanya. Tapi saat ini Luhan kembali seperti saat-saat pertamanya berada di rumah ini. Kali ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan yang biasa Sehun lihat.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun mengendurkan genggamannya pada dagu Luhan. Luhan sangat cengeng, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sehun dan menagis sejadi-jadinya. Jika begini Luhan terdengar sangat manja.

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengelus-elus punggungnnya. Ia merasakan kulit halus Luhan seolah-olah memanjakan telapak tangannya. Luhan tidak bicara beberapa saat hingga ia bisa lebih tenang lalu menatap Sehun lagi sejenak setelah menghapus air matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada payudaranya dan berusaha memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Luhan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?"

"Gagal melakukan seks pada pagi hari bisa membuat seorang wanita tertekan."

Luhan menjawab dengan itu. Ia berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Bibimu datang menjemput kita untuk sarapan. Kita harus segera turun!"

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Itu semua bisa menunggu!" Ia berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan menolak dan melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah dari pelukan Sehun. Ia sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali lalu memandang Sehun kesal. Luhan sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan _Oh_ manapun. Jadi berhentilah menyerangku!"

"Tapi tadi, kita hampir saja bercinta jika bibiku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu! Aku akan memastikannya lain kali!"

"Jangan terlalu berharap, _Oh_. Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

"Apa?" Sehun terdegar sangat terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan misi menjauhkan Seulgi dariku? Bagaimana dengan kelangsungan hidupmu sebagai istriku?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian itu, Sehun!"

"Lalu kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Xi..."

Sehun memelankan suaranya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan untuk mengucapkan nama;

"Xiao Lu." Dengan bisikan yang sangat halus.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya seketika. "Aku hanya ingin membatalkan perjanjian tentang bermesraan di depan bibimu atau siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Seulgi. Aku tidak butuh jaminan hidup apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu segera keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak melihat _Oh_ manapun lagi sepanjang hayatku. Kau berjanji untuk mempercepat proses pengalihan harta itu, kan? Sekarang usahakanlah lebih maksimal lagi. Dan aku akan segera pergi!"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Karena aku sudah bosan menjadi pelacur! Bermesraan denganmu, lalu mendapat bayaran atau jaminan hidup sama saja dengan aku menjual diri…"

"Tapi melayani satu laki-laki dalam jangka waktu berbulan-bulan kedepan jauh lebih baik daripada melayani lima orang laki-laki yang berbeda dalam semalam!"

Sehun mulai marah, "Kau tidak sedang menjual dirimu padaku, kita begini karena kau harus membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses…"

"Ya!" Potong Luhan.

Kata-kata Sehun mulai membuat emosinya meninggi

"Ya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!"

Luhan berjalan ke lemari dan mulai mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari sana. Ia membuat Sehun frustasi, Luhan juga tidak bisa menghindari kalau ia nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Ia nyaris menangis dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa tinggal karena Sehun. Karena Luhan mulai menaruh harapan yang mustahil. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berharap karena itu pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit.

Luhan sudah bosan tersakiti. Pergi sekarang lebih baik, maka sakit hati yang dirasakannya akan lebih sedikit.

* * *

" _Aku akan pergi sekarang! Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta_ _dolar itu segera!"_

Kata-kata itu akan membuat Luhan menyesal. Begitu kata-katanya berakhir, Sehun langsung menyeretnya untuk mengurungnya di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu juga.

Terpaksa, Sehun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Luhan pergi karena…

Sehun mendesah, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti karena apa. Mungkin karena semuanya sudah terlanjur berjalan seperti ini. Seorang pelayan dan Sarah melihat kemesraan mereka berdua pagi ini. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila setelah itu terjadi Luhan malah berniat pergi? Rumah tangga mereka sangat labil. Itu yang akan orang orang katakan.

Seakan tidak cukup, Sehun juga mengunci kamarnya dari luar. Dia tidak ingin seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dan meloloskan Luhan. Wanita itu bisa saja pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Di saat Sarah bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi — karena ia melihat Luhan tidak ikut sarapan—maka Sehun akan menjawab kalau Luhan kelelahan.

Alasan yang logis setelah Sarah menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Sarah fikir, Luhan merasa malu karena wanita itu melihat Luhan setengah telanjang.

Sehun tertawa getir, Luhan bahkan tidak akan perduli jika yang melihatnya telanjang pagi ini adalah laki-laki. Hal itu lebih baik bila dibandingkan Sehun harus melihat Luhan berjalan menenteng tas pakaiannya di jalan kecil antara pohon-pohon pinus yang tinggi. Tidak akan ada kendaraan umum di hari libur seperti sekarang.

* * *

Memasuki bulan ke-tiga mengenal Luhan, Sehun harus mengakui kalau Luhan mudah berubah-ubah. Ia harap Luhan berhenti memikirkan niatnya untuk pergi setelah hari ini terlewati.

Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui kalau rumah tanpa Luhan akan sangat sepi. Televisi di ruang tengah tidak menyala seperti biasanya. Dapur juga sangat hening karena tidak ada yang menjejali Mrs. Philarette dengan pertanyaan seputar resep masakan. Dan entah, hari ini Sehun akan melihat Luhan tertawa seperti biasanya atau tidak.

Sehun fikir seks bisa meningkatkan suasana hati Luhan menjadi lebih baik. Ciuman panas mereka yang pertama cukup menunjukkannya. Selama beberapa minggu setelah itu, Luhan terlihat sangat ceria. Tapi sekarang Luhan kembali ke dirinya yang paling tidak Sehun sukai.

Ia masih tampak ceria saat bertolak pinggang di hadapan Sehun pagi ini. Masih ceria saat Sehun menanggalkan pakaiannya, saat mereka berciuman. Lalu apa yang terjadi sehingga tiba-tiba Luhan menangis? Dia punya trauma? Entahlah.

Suasana hati Sehun semakin buruk saat Seulgi menghampirinya di ruang kerja. Wanita itu benar-benar membuat Sehun kewalahan dengan sikapnya yang berubah ubah. Tidak, sebenarnya Luhan juga berubah-ubah. Tapi Sehun menyukai Luhan.

Sehun rasa, ia membenci Seulgi bukan karena sikapnya yang berubah -ubah. Tapi karena Seulgi membuat Yifan kecewa kepada Sehun menjelang akhir hayatnya.

Yifan tidak marah saat itu, Saat Sehun mengakui kalau ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Seulgi. Sehun juga tidak pernah membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau Seulgi menggodanya. Tidak akan pernah. Lagi pula Yifan lah orang yang paling tau, seperti apa Oh Sehun.

Sehun hanya tidak suka melewatkan kesempatan jika ada wanita yang mau melemparkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Sehun.

Meskipun begitu, ekspresi kecewa Yifan sama sekali tidak bisa di tutup-tutupi. Saat itulah Yifan memerintahkan Sehun untuk mencari Xiao Lu dengan keyakinan kalau wanita itu akan mempersulit segala prosesnya.

Tapi ternyata Xiao Lu yang sudah mengubah namanya menjadi Luhan dengan sangat mudah menyerahkan harta itu begitu saja. Sayangnya ia sudah membuat Sehun tertarik dan mempertahankannya meskipun seharusnya Sehun membuangnya dan berpura-pura kalau Xiao Lu tidak bisa di temukan.

Atau Yifan sudah menduga kalau Sehun akan tertarik kepada Luhan?

"Aku dengar kalian bercinta pagi ini!" Desis Seulgi.

Ia pura-pura memandangi buku-buku di dalam rak dengan cermat. Sehun juga berpura-pura untuk tidak begitu perduli dengan keberadaannya.

"Kau mengintip?"

"Untuk apa aku mengintip? Bibi yang menceritakan kepadaku! Kau sampai lupa menutup pintu? Atau sengaja ingin pamer?"

"Seorang pelayan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Suasana hatiku sedang sangat baik, jadi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"Apa yang menarik dari dia, Sehun?"

"Karena dia bukan istri kakakku. Atau setidaknya bukan wanita yang pernah di nikahinya, dan bukan wanita yang dekat dengan bibiku sebagai menantunya!"

Ekspresi Seulgi berubah kaku. Ada amarah terselip dalam mimik wajahnya. Seulgi berusaha menahan ledakannya dan duduk di dekat Sehun.

"Jadi karena aku adalah istri Yifan? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Melupakan kesepakatan kita?"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Malam itu sudah ku katakan padamu. Aku akan menjadikanmu pewaris jika kau menikah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu kaya dalam limpahan harta yang sejatinya akan menjadi milikmu. Dan malam itu kau mengatakan 'ya'!"

"Aku mengatakan itu hanya karena ingin tidur denganmu. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan itu sebagai kesepakatan. Kita tidak pernah punya kesepakatan apa -apa. Yang terjadi di antara kita hanya kesenangan dan sudah berakhir. Aku sudah menikah."

"Ya, dan kau akan meninggalkannya dalam satu atau dua bulan seperti yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana kalau lebih lama?"

Wajah Seulgi memerah karena marah ia menghentakkan kakinya kelantai meminta perhatian. Sehun hanya melirik sejenak dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Bajingan kau, Sehun! Kau ingin menguasai harta itu sendiri begitu kau mendapatkannya!"

"Darimana kau yakin aku sudah mendapatkannya? Kau fikir aku sudah menemukan Xiao Lu?"

"Aku juga sedang menyelidiki tentang Xiao Lu. Dan sejauh ini, kabar yang ku terima adalah, dia sudah di umumkan mati setelah menghilang lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Itu berarti kau memiliki harta itu sekarang dan kau ingin menikmatinya sendirian!"

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Ia fikir Seulgi mengetahui siapa Luhan sebenarnya. Untung saja Luhan punya kecendrungan untuk selalu terlihat dewasa, ia mengakui dirinya sebagai Luhan dan mengatakan kepada banyak orang kalau usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya itu bisa menyamarkan jejak Xiao Lu.

Identitas wanita itu berhenti sampai di Canada. Inilah akibat mudahnya akses identitas palsu di negara ini.

Sebelum berpindah ke Denmark, Yifan sudah meresmikan nama Luhan sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku sehingga Xiao Lu benar-benar menghilang, terkubur bersama ibu angkatnya di dalam tanah.

"Ini harta keluarga!" Akhirnya Sehun membela diri.

"Aku tidak menikmatinya sendirian. Aku juga tidak memilikinya sendirian. Aku hanya memegang saham yang Yifan miliki, jangan kau fikir mempunyai saham berarti sama dengan memili ki semua harta _Oh_. Kalau kau ingin bertindak seperti itu, maka kau harus meniduri banyak _Oh_ di dunia ini!"

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku!"

"Hentikanlah Seulgi. Apapun rencanamu untuk memisahkan kami tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena baik aku maupun Luhan akan tau kalau itu adalah ulahmu."

Seulgi tertawa masam. "Aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk itu. Kau akan meninggalkannya sendiri suatu saat nanti. Aku tau siapa kau Sehun!"

"Yah, mungkin begitu. Tapi aku pastikan kau bukan pilihan selanjutnya setelah aku dan Luhan berpisah. Aku sudah jera dengan akibat bermain -main denganmu. Kau juga menghasut Luhan kan? Dia tiba-tiba saja bertanya banyak hal kepadaku. Aku rasa tindakanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah sore, ia teringat kepada Luhan yang di kurungnya di kamar mandi. Apa kabar dengan wanita itu, mungkin dia sudah pingsan karena kelaparan. Luhan tidak sarapan pagi dan sudah melewatkan makan siang.

"Kita sudahi pembicaraan hari ini. Aku harus melihat istriku di kamar!"

Sehun rasa, Seulgi sudah cukup bijaksana dengan diam. Semula ia fikir, Seulgi akan mengancam Sehun dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka kepada Sarah. Tapi Sehun tau kalau Seulgi juga tidak ingin terbuang dari keluarga Oh, dia pasti akan semakin hati-hati dalam bertindak. Sudahlah, sekarang yang ada di otak Sehun hanya Luhan.

Ia berjalan dalam ritme yang sangat cepat demi melihat keadaan Luhan. Setibanya di kamar, suasana benar-benar hening.

Pagi tadi Luhan berteriak dan mencaci maki, Luhan menunjukkan betapa jalangnya dia melalui kata-kata dan tindakannya. Tapi kali ini tidak, mungkin Luhan sudah lelah, mungkin tenggorokannya sudah kering.

Astaga, Sehun benar-benar menyiksa Luhan seharian ini. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin menyambar pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Luhan tertidur disana. Begitu mendengar langkah kaki Sehun, Luhan membuka matanya. Wanita itu cukup awas dan memandangi Sehun dengan galak.

"Aku fikir kau benar-benar tidur!" Sehun bergumam.

Luhan segera berdiri dan berlari keluar, untungnya Sehun segera mengganjal pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya saat menyadari kalau Luhan ingin membalasnya dengan cara yang sama.

Luhan menyerah, ia keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dan segera mendarat di dapur.

Sehun mengikutinya saat berfikir Luhan mungkin berniat melarikan diri meskipun tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tapi ternyata, Luhan memasak Spageti dalam porsi yang banyak lalu melahapnya di tempat itu juga, masih di dalam wajan.

Luhan duduk di lantai dan memilin-milin spagetinya dengan garpu, memasukkan ke mulutnya, mengunyah-ngunyahnya beberapa saat dan menelannya dengan nikmat. Sehun merasa lega melihat kejadian itu, Luhan hanya kelaparan dan tidak berniat pergi.

"Ambilkan aku air!" Perintahnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

Sehun mengabulkan permintaannya dan menyajikan segelas air dingin di hadapan Luhan. Ia meneguk air putih yang berembun itu beberapa kali lalu kembali makan dengan gaya jenaka. Luhan membuat Sehun tidak berhenti memandanginya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Luhan mulai kehilangan ekspresi kelaparannya dan kembali makan dengan cara yang sopan.

"Ku fikir kau mau pergi!" Akhirnya Sehun berbicara.

Luhan mengambil beberapa jumput Spageti dengan tangan kirinya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Sehun kira dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban, tapi setelah menelan suapannya yang barusan, Luhan berkata dengan santai.

"Kau mengurungku di kamar mandi seharian. Aku kedinginan, kelaparan…"

"Kenapa tidak berteriak saja minta makan?"

"Kau tidak ada di kamar, kan? Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku memintamu memberikanku makanan meskipun aku harus menyantapnya di kamar mandi."

"Kau sanggup makan di kamar mandi?"

"Aku bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan dari itu!"

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tidak berfikir untuk pergi lagi, kan Luhan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu."

"Aku rasa tidak. Kelaparan hari ini membuatku membayangkan kelaparan yang akan ku alami jika meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Ya, kau bisa saja terpaksa memberikan tubuhmu pada anjing -anjing brengsek di luar sana demi sepotong roti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sudah ku bilang, kan? Melayani satu laki-laki selama beberapa bulan lebih baik bila dibandingkan melayani banyak laki-laki dalam semalam. Apa lagi dengan bayaran sepotong roti. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu."

Luhan meneguk air minumnya lebih banyak lalu menyodorkan sisa spagetinya kepada Sehun. Ia tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya untuk saat ini.

"Habiskanlah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi! Perutku sudah penuh!"

"Kau mau menyuruhku menyantap makanan sisa?"

"Percayalah, kau harus mencoba makan makanan sisa sesekali, agar kau bisa menghargai hidup."

Tawa Sehun meledak sejenak lalu memandang Luhan lagi.

"Kau punya cara agar aku tidak melupakanmu dengan mudah, Luhan. Satu ciumanmu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kantor karena yang ada dalam fikiranku hanya segera pulang dan bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah pagi ini? Kau tidak tau apa yang ada di otakku setiap kali dirimu ikut serta di dalamnya."

"Ya, Aku tau. Kau akan membayangkan bercinta denganku di atas Yacth, di bawah sinar matahari, atau menelanjangiku di halaman belakang, lalu berlarian di antara pohon pinus itu.."

"Astaga, kau bisa memikirkan hal itu? Bagaimana kau tau?"

Luhan mendesah. "Kebanyakan laki-laki cabul sepertimu berfikiran sama dan aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang berharap bisa melihatku bertelanjang sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari lalu bercinta di alam bebas!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil wajan yang berada di hadapan Luhan. Ia memakannya dan Luhan terperangah. Sehun benar-benar mau makan makanan sisa?

"Kau tidak akan makan malam karena spageti ini, kan? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan makan malam." Gumam Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Buat pertanyaannya kalian, seyeo gak bisa jawab di chapter ini. Soalnya ini seyeo sempetin apdet pake wifi sekolah yang sinyalnya tuh sukak teleportasi / alias sukak ilang muncul gitu aja.

Terus kalo chap ini banyak typo nya, maklumin ya soalnya seyeo editnya keburu-buru sama tugas yang dikasih sama guru. Seyeo inget kalian sih, makanya seyeo bela-belain buat fast apdet :)

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, sama yang **nge-review**.

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to:**

molly a.k.a syfr17, Angel Deer, HunHanCherry1220, xieluharn, Seravin509, hunnaxxx, nisarama, Juna Oh, rikha-chan, Lisasa Luhan, mandwa, Misslah, Ludeer, JodohSeHun, radya, Luniaakimwu, Arifahohse, Sarrah HunHan, SehunHan04, pinkeuxo, ljissi, ceszyy, cici, XikaNish, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review Juseyo..  
Gomawooo..:*:*


	8. Chapter 8

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

Q : Kira-kira bakalan sampai chapter berapa?  
A : Seyeo usahain chapter-nya nggak bakalan sampe puluhan.

Q : NC benerannya kapan?  
A : Mungkin di chap 9 baru ada. Tunggu aja yaa..

Q : Bakalan ada orang ketiga diantara hunhan?  
A : Enggak. Mungkin disini konfliknya bukan orang ketiga, tapi lebih ke konflik batin si luhannya.

* * *

Seulgi semakin menunjukan belangnya. Ia tidak segan lagi menyiksa Luhan tanpa kamuflase. Terkadang Seulgi membuat Luhan takut setelah memasukkan es batu ke dalam minyak goreng saat Luhan memasak. Untungnya Luhan cukup lihai melarikan diri agar tidak terpercik minyak panas. Luhan juga pernah jatuh dari tangga karena Seulgi mendorongnya.

Sejauh ini Luhan masih bisa bersabar. Ia hanya mengeluh seorang diri, bahkan tidak juga mengeluh kepada Sehun. Luhan fikir saatnya belum tiba. Tapi saat Seulgi nyaris membunuhnya karena air dari pipa yang sering di gunakan untuk menyiram bunga berisi listrik menyengatnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak membahayakan diri lagi dengan bertemu Seulgi.

Luhan mengurung diri di kamar merenungkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apakah Seulgi tidak takut Luhan mengadukan semua perbuatannya kepada Sarah? Sayangnya Luhan tidak melakukan itu. Sehun sangat menyayangi Sarah dan sangat takut bila sedikit saja sikap yang salah menyinggung wanita itu. Lagi pula Seulgi pasti bisa berkelit, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika tidak yakin bisa membela dirinya.

Luhan rasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk melawan Seulgi. Ia bukan orang yang lemah, terlebih kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya.

Luhan termenung sejenak, mungkin ia akan benar-benar pergi? Luhan membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya. Ia melipatnya perlahan dan sangat rapi, berharap Sehun segera pulang. Dan benar saja, Sehun segera pulang begitu mendapat telpon dari Jackson tentang kejadian hari ini.

Semua pelayan itu mungkin tidak akan pernah memberi tahukan apa yang terjadi kepada majikannya. Tapi mereka akan saling bergosip dan tidak canggung untuk mengajak Jackson ikut serta. Dan hari ini Jackson menelpon Sehun begitu mendapat informasi naas itu.

Sehun sangat khawatir, terlebih saat melihat Luhan mengemasi pakaiannya lagi. Ia segera duduk di sisi Luhan dan mengelurakan semua pakaian yang sudah Luhan masukkan ke dalam tas. Luhan tidak boleh pergi karena hal ini. Melihat kelakuan Sehun itu, Luhan menghela nafas lalu memandangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Seulgi bisa menjadi pembunuh. Setiap kali ia mengerjaiku dalam taraf bahaya yang bertambah."

"Lalu kau ingin pergi karena ini?"

"Kau tidak pernah ada di rumah Sehun. Aku takut lepas kendali dan itu akan menyakiti Sarah. Seulgi adalah menantu dari anak satu-satunya dan Sarah sangat menyayangi Seulgi."

"Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan melindungimu!"

"Sudahlah. Kau selalu mengatakan itu, tapi pada kenyataannya aku sudah terjatuh dari tangga berkali-kali. Seulgi juga sudah membuatku ketakutan memakan makanan apapun di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kepadaku. Harusnya kau melaporkan semua hal yang Seulgi lakukan kepadamu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa menyakiti bibimu, kan?"

"Aku bisa mengancam Seulgi agar tidak melukaimu lagi."

"Dia malah akan semakin brutal, Sehun!" Luhan kembali memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas lalu menguncinya rapt-rapat.

"Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal di dekat sini. Dan jangan khawatir karena tagihan peginapan akan ku kirimkan kepadamu."

Sehun tersenyum. Pikiran keruhnya perlahan -lahan mulai jernih. Setidaknya Luhan tidak bermaksud pergi darinya. Luhan hanya menghindari Seulgi dan keributan. Ia tidak akan mengurung Luhan di kamar mandi lagi.

Sehun terlalu menyayangi Luhan bila harus membiarkannya terkurung, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Apalagi, musim gugur sudah datang. Tapi Sehun juga tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi sendiri sampai ia yakin kalau Luhan memiliki tempat tinggal yang layak dan aman.

"Kemasi beberapa potong pakaianku juga. Pakaian santai saja. Aku tidak akan masuk kerja selama kita berpergian!" Sehun berujar.

"Kau akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Bibiku tidak akan senang kalau kau hanya pergi sendirian. Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia kelihatan lebih bersemangat saat Sehun mengatakan akan pergi bersamanya. Astaga, pernikahan ini fiktif! Jika tidak, Luhan yakin kalau dirinya akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia.

Sayangnya semua yang Sehun tawarkan hanya mimpi dan mungkin Luhan tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk tidak menikmatinya. Setidaknya, meskipun sementara ia tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang suami, memiliki mertua seperti Sarah, dan menyiapkan pakaian suaminya saat akan bepergian.

Luhan menyiapkan semuanya dengan cepat. Ia juga menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Sehun kenakan saat bepergian bersamanya. Sebuah Jeans sudah membuat penampilan Sehun tampak lebih santai dan Sehun benar-benar tampak gagah. Luhan juga mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Kali ini bukan celana pendek dan T-shirt lagi. Ia hanya mengenakan Jeans Skinny yang panjangnya hanya beberapa senti di bawah lututnya di padu dengan kemeja berwarna merah hati.

Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat jalang saat bersama dengan Sehun meskipun ia tau kalau Sehun akan tetap menggodanya dengan pakaian sopan seperti itu. Sehun hanya memperbolehkan Luhan membawa sedikit pakaian. Luhan dan dirinya hanya berlibur. Sehun menekankan kalau ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Luhan untuk pindah.

Liburan ini juga Sehun sebut sebagai liburan yang mungkin tidak akan terlupakan dan penuh kenangan di antara mereka mengingat keberadaan Luhan di rumah itu sudah hampir mencapai batas waktu. Tiga bulan kedepan, Luhan akan pergi dan pemikiran itu membuat keduanya sedih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Sarah melengking saat Sehun menyatakan kehendaknya untuk berlibur bersama Luhan.

"Aku fikir rumahku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Luhan!"

"Tidak." Luhan mendesak.

"Tentu saja ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah aku datangi. Aku hanya merasa bosan."

"Iya, dia merasa bosan karena tidak pernah mengerjakan apa-apa disini. Itu katanya!" Sehun ikut campur.

"Omong kosong. Istrimu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah meskipun aku melarangnya. Kau tidak pergi karena merasa di manfaatkan, Kan? Aku bersumpah sudah jatuh hati padamu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

"Bibi, aku dan istriku hanya berlibur untuk beberapa hari. Kami akan kembali. Jadi simpan kesedihanmu itu. Semua pekerjaan ku serahkan kepada Jackson dan kalian bisa menelponku kapan saja jika terjadi sesuatu disini. Aku akan segera datang."

"Lalu kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Luhan mengatakan dia akan mengikutiku kemana saja, tapi aku ingin melihatnya mengenakan bikini. Mungkin ke British Columbia!"

Sehun kemudian tersenyum setelah mengutarakan kenakalannya. Sarah kelihatan lebih lega mendengarnya.

"Anggap saja kami sedang bulan madu kedua…"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku berdoa agar kalian segera mendapatkan anak. Aku ingin rumah ini ramai dengan keberadaan anak-anak."

Kali ini Sehun tidak begitu merespon. Mereka tidak mungkin memiliki anak. Pernikahan mereka hanya sebuah pernikahan fiktif. Sejenak kemudian Sehun berbicara samar.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

Sarah memberi anggukan bijaksana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun menggapai tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka meninggalkan rumah itu dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menggunakan fasilitas apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi bersama Luhan dengan angkutan umum.

Kali ini mereka akan benar-benar liburan, bulan madu, atau sejenisnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa di dalam bus yang mereka tumpangi. Sehun memandangnya heran.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

"Aku menertawakan ucapanmu. Bulan madu apa? Kita belum menikah!"

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa jadi alasan kita untuk pergi berdua?"

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Juga melihatku mengenakan bikini."

"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke British Columbia sayang! Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat makam ibuku di Gass."

Luhan diam tak bersuara untuk sejenak lalu bergumam. "Aku sangat tersanjung mendapat kehormatan itu!"

"Ini rumahku. Aku selalu pulang ke sini setiap libur sekolah saat ayahku masih hidup!"

Sehun bercerita saat mereka sarapan pagi di sebuah rumah tua di Gass. Bukan sebuah rumah yang besar, tapi terasa sangat sejuk dalam suasana pedesaan yang asri.

Disana sini terdapat banyak foto kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah rela untuk disingkirkan. Tidak ada satupun foto Sehun, seharusnya bisa di mengerti karena sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkan Sehun dan bocah malang yang berada di hadapan Luhan sekarang di besarkan bersama Yifan di rumah besar itu, di Calgary.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melihat makan ibumu?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku memang ingin pergi kemari sendirian, tapi karena kau juga mengatakan ingin pergi, maka aku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku saja. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku dan aku selalu merayakannya seorang diri disana semenjak aku dan Yifan berpisah karena dia pergi bersamamu ke Denmark."

"Itu artinya sudah delapan kali kau merayakannya seorang diri?"

"Ini, baru yang kedelapan, sayang!"

"Ya, baiklah. Berarti besok kau ulang tahun?"

"Kau tidak memberiku selamat?"

"Untuk apa? Kau juga tidak pernah memberikan selamat untuk ulang tahunku!"

Luhan tersenyum lalu berkata lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun, nak! Ibumu pasti mengatakan itu."

"Lalu, kau mengatakannya dengan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak suka ada kebahagiaan, setelah ini pasti ada kesedihan."

"Kau terlalu pesimis. Selama ini kau selalu mengalami penderitaan karena takut untuk menghadapi kesedihan yang muncul setelah kebahagiaan begitu? Jadi tidak ingin bahagia?"

"Jika yang di hadapi hanya kesedihan, maka harapan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan besar sebagai ganti itu semua bisa menguatkanku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia, saat bersama siapapun yang ku punya hanya harapan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan. Sayangnya sebelum harapan itu terwujud kebahagiaan itu sudah pupus."

"Dan kau masih bisa bertahan hidup karena itu. Kau sangat hebat!"

"Ya, aku terlalu hebat. Karena itu penderitaanku sangat besar."

"Kau terlalu sempurna, karena itu Tuhan ingin bersikap adil pada makhluknya yang lain dengan memberikan sedikit penderitaan padamu."

Luhan menyambut ucapan Sehun dengan senyum. "Terimakasih, _Oh_!"

"Sehun!" laki-laki itu meralat lagi.

"Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _Oh_. Aku tidak menyukai nama _Oh_. Sungguh!"

Kali ini Luhan tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu _Oh_ lagi."

"Ya, tentu saja! Jangan lakukan itu. Jika ada orang yang bertanya siapa nama suamimu, cukup katakan Sehun saja!"

"Kau bukan suamiku!"

"Tapi semua orang tau kalau kita sudah menikah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau kalau kau dan aku hanya berpura-pura."

"Ah, Ya! Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Mengapa kau berbohong kepada bibimu? Kau bilang kita akan ke British Columbia. Apakah dia tidak suka kalau kau datang kemari?"

"Bibiku tidak pernah tau kalau aku datang kemari. Aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Kita hanya menghindari Seulgi karena wanita itu pasti akan menysul ke British Columbia untuk memata-matai kita. Sayangnya saat dia tiba disana, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa di temuinya."

"Licik!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tidak suka diganggu olehnya."

"Dia sangat tergila-gila padamu!"

Luhan mengambil piring makan Sehun yang sudah kosong lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu. Ia akan mencucinya, untuk sebuah rumah yang ditinggalkan rumah ini terlalu bersih dan sempurna. Sehun mengutus orang untuk merawatnya dan ia rela membayar mahal untuk menjaga ke-aslian rumah itu sewaktu-waktu. Pikiran Luhan kembali kepada Seulgi.

"Bagaimana jika Seulgi mengetahui kalau aku adalah Xiao Lu dan dia pasti akan memberi tahu bibimu. Saat itu terjadi, tamatlah riwayatku!"

"Bagi Canada, Xiao Lu sudah mati. Kau keluar dari sini sebagai Luhan, kembali kemari juga sebagai Luhan. Kau dan Yifan berpisah selama delapan tahun dan yah, setahu orang -orang, Xiao Lu berusia tiga puluh atau tiga puluh satu tahun. Jika bukan karena ucapan Yifan aku tidak akan mencarimu. Aku tau kalau Seulgi sedang menyelidiki tentang Xiao Lu dan ia tidak akan menemukannya dalam waktu dekat, Sayang! Jadi kau bisa bersantai sampai waktunya tiba."

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan kembali. "Tinggalkan saja itu. Akan ada yang membersihkannya nanti. Ibuku sudah menunggu!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Luhan tidak bisa menolak sama sekali tentang permintaan Sehun untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Atau lebih tepanya berkunjung ke makam ibunya.

Bunga-bunga kecil di semak-semak sepanjang jalan menuju pemakaman itu menyemarakkan suasana. Luhan tau Canada adalah kota yang indah, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat makam seindah yang dilihatnya di Gass.

Begitu sampai di makam orang tua Sehun, Luhan di paksa untuk melihat makam makam lain yang sama indahnya. Ada sebuah pohon besar yang melindungi makam sehingga suasana pemakaman menjadi sangat teduh. Bunyi kicau burung membuat makam terasa lebih menenangkan di bandingkan tempat wisata manapun.

Sehun duduk disana, diantara makam kedua orang tuanya yang berdampingan. Tangan-tangannya membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang menyembul di sekitar makam. Luhan mendekat dan membantunya. Tidak sepatah katapun yang bisa di dengarnya dari mulut Sehun. Sehun benar-benar diam dan membisu.

"Kau tidak berbicara apa-apa? Seharusnya kau menceritakan sesuatu!"

"Menceritakan apa?" Sehun angkat bahu.

Sepertinya ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa saat berada di makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Katakan apa saja!"

"Tentangmu?"

"Kau boleh mengatakan apapun tentangku!"

"Umm, baiklah…"

Sehun berdehem, ia sedang menyiapkan kata-katanya. Tapi kemudian ucapan Sehun tidak muncul, ia mungkin tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Selang beberapa saat, sepatah kata muncul mengawali semuanya.

"Ayah, ibu, wanita seksi yang bersamaku ini adalah istriku. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku pernah menikah kepada kalian. Tapi percayalah aku sudah beberapa kali menikah sebelum dengannya. Ah, tidak. Aku dan dia tidak menikah. Kami hanya berpura-pura."

Luhan sangat ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun kepada kedua orang tuanya. Semula Luhan fikir, Sehun juga akan membohongi kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di alam lain. Tapi sepertinya, Sehun tidak akan menciptakan kebohongan apa-apa. Ia hanya tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"Kami datang kemari dengan alasan ingin bulan madu kedua kepada bibi. Tapi bibi malah mendoakan agar kami bisa segera memiliki anak setelah pulang. Luhan tertawa sepanjang jalan kalau mengingatnya. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Nama perempuan ini Luhan…ku rasa hanya Luhan. Aku menambahkan nama Kim untuk menipu Bibi."

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan sesaat. Wanita itu menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, teruslah bicara!"

Sehun berdesis. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan siapa wanita ini sebenarnya. Dia Xiao Lu. Dia wanita yang pergi dengan Yifan ke Denmark. Harusnya aku berterimakasih padanya karena membawa Yifan pergi, jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merasa sendiri dan datang kesini untuk melarung rindu kepada kalian."

Sehun diam sejenak lalu menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Ibu, wanita ini membuatku ketergantungan kepadanya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Mueheeee apdet lagiiii!

Buat readers baru, selamat datang!  
Banyak typo-kah? Maklumin, seyeo hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan dan kemesuman /eh?/

Yang nanyak seyeo line berapa, seyeo line 00 alias tahun 2000. Dan seyeo ingetin sekali lagi, ini REMAKE.

Gak mau banyak cincong. Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, sama yang **nge-review**.

Big Thanks and Big Hug to :

Arifahohse, Seravin509, Ludeer, Luniaakimwu, Angel Deer, mandwa, ElisYe Het, xieluharn, Juna Oh, JodohSeHun, Nam NamTae, noVi, SyiSehun, molly a.k.a syfr17, Lisasa Luhan, hunnaxxx, HunHanCherry1220, chocojungie, rikha-chan, ziadwir.


	9. Chapter 9

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

Akhirnya mereka berakhir di Danau Louise. Tempat ini jelas tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga 'Oh' karena dari rumah itu Luhan juga bisa melihat keindahan danau Louise dan _Rocky Mountain_ di belakangnya meskipun dari kejauhan.

Hari ini Luhan benar-benar berhadapan dengan Danau Louise, bukan hanya memandanginya dari balik jendela seperti biasa. Luhan juga cukup tenang karena saat ini Sehun duduk di sampingnya, bersama-sama memandangi danau disertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan beberapa jumput rambutnya.

Ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak pergi jauh. Untuk apa pergi jauh-jauh kalau ternyata ada pemandangan indah di belakang rumah sendiri? Luhan memandangi jam tangan yang bersandar di pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan seksama.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak dan memandang Sehun begitu menyadari kalau laki-laki itu memperhatikannya. Luhan berusaha tersenyum, ia sangat berterima kasih karena Sehun mengajaknya ke danau ini setelah mengunjungi makam ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terus-terusan melihat jam!"

Sehun menggerutu sambil melepas jam tangannya dan menyelipkan benda itu dalam -dalam ke saku celananya.

"Sekarang sudah jam dua siang, aku berjanji kita akan pulang sebelum gelap!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan!"

"Memastikan kapan makan malam tiba? Kau masih lapar? Masih ingin makan? Kita sudah makan siang sebelum kemari, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang ingin makan. Aku hanya kebingungan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Sehun, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi. Tidak biasanya!"

"Aku hanya mengenang. Dulu aku dan Yifan sering kemari saat bolos sekolah. Setelah tamat sekolah, aku dan dia membuat api unggun di seberang sana!" Sehun menunjuk kearah sebrang danau.

"Dia juga menemaniku ke makam orang tuaku beberapa kali. Sewaktu kecil, bagiku Sarah dan suaminya lah ayah dan ibuku. Tapi begitu kehilangan Yifan, aku juga kehilangan mereka. Maksudku, mereka melupakan aku dan meratapi kepergian Yifan. Itulah yang membuatku akhirnya sangat rajin datang ke Gass setiap kali ada perayaan penting. Dan…"

Sehun memandang Luhan lagi, sama dalamnya dengan pandangan Sehun saat di makam tadi.

"Aku minta maaf padamu. Jika di runut, akulah penyebab penderitaanmu di Denmark."

Luhan memandang Sehun semakin serius, tapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Luhan menunggu Sehun mengatakannya sendiri. Mengatakan mengapa ia akhirnya menjadi orang yang di persalahkan atas penderitaan Luhan selama di Denmark.

Sehun menghela nafas dalam."Aku merampas Yifan darimu. Hari itu adalah puncak dimana aku ingin Yifan kembali, aku ingin bibiku tersenyum dan berhenti menangis lagi. Aku menyelidiki kepergian Yifan dan mendapatinya di Denmark. Saat itu seharusnya aku mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku membawa Yifan kembali demi ibunya."

"Seandainya kau menemuiku saat itu, aku juga tidak tau akan merelakannya atau tidak!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghindari penderitaanmu, kan? Aku bisa saja membawamu serta pulang ke Canada! Aku memang benar-benar sumber masalah dalam keluarga Oh. Karena aku juga Yifan mengalami kecelakaan, jika aku tidak menculik Yifan untuk pulang, maka dia tidak akan berusaha melarikan diri dan mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu aku berselingkuh dengan istrinya, aku sangat berdosa kepada Yifan, orang yang tidak tau terima kasih. Padahal Yifan tidak pernah menganggapku seperti orang lain…"

Sehun berhenti mengucapkan kata selanjutnya saat merasakan Luhan mendekat. Wanita itu membelai rambutnya yang berada di belakang telinga. Luhan memandangnya serius lalu tersenyum.

"Di Denmark, aku tidak hanya mendapatkan penderitaan saja. Aku juga mendapatkan kesenangan. Meskipun di bawah Geronimo aku menderita, tapi Geronimo sudah seperti ayah bagiku, dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara anak buahnya memperkerjakanku. Aku juga punya teman di Denmark, Kai juga ku temui disana. Aku juga pernah tertawa, jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jika aku di Canada, belum tentu nasibku lebih baik dibandingkan dengan saat-saat aku di Denmark."

"Harusnya kau bertemu dengan aku dulu sebelum dengan Yifan."

"Lalu?"

"Akan ku tawarkan diriku dan ranjangku kepadamu!"

Luhan tertawa. "Apakah kau selalu menawarkan hal itu kepada semua wanita?"

"Hanya kepada wanita yang menarik dan ku fikir dia tertarik. Aku tidak akan menawarkan apa-apa kepada wanita yang tidak tertarik dengan hal itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku tertarik?"

Sehun terdiam lama. "Firasat? Tidak! Kurasa dari pandanganmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tau kalau saat itu kau tertarik padaku!"

"Sayangnya aku sudah terlalu berhati-hati untuk menaruh hati kepada laki-laki."

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya. Karena itu kau menolak, kan? Kau takut akan mencintaiku. Tunggu dulu!"

Sehun mengingat-ingat. "Saat kau menangis waktu itu, Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Luhan megangguk. "Hanya terbersit. Tapi aku sakit setiap kali seberkas harapan muncul."

"Itu yang ku maksud dengan penderitaanmu, Luhan. Mungkin kau merasa cukup bahagia di Denmark. Tapi keadaan disana bahkan membuatmu takut untuk bermimpi. Aku sangat bertanggung jawab dengan hal…"

Sehun terdiam sekali lagi, sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di keningnya, beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Luhan sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun!" Luhan lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun keras.

Sehun tau kalau ia terperangah, bukan sekali dua kali ia mendapatkan ciuman semanis itu dari wanita. Tapi hanya Luhan yang mengingatkannya kepada sosok ibu yang tidak pernah di milikinya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berdecak.

"Harusnya kau memberi ciuman di bibir!"

Luhan melakukannya! Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Luhan yang lembut lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan heran.

"Kau bukan Luhan, kan? Kau jin hutan ini? Kau kemanakan Luhanku!"

Luhan tertawa sekali lagi lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!"

Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak, Sehun merengkuh Luhan dan menciumnya dengan sangat dalam hingga jari jemari Luhan bergelung. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan.

Sehun melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang dirasakannya kepada Luhan. Kerinduannya kepada ibu yang melahirkannya, kerinduan kepada Ayah, juga kerinduan kepada Yifan dan masa kecil mereka.

Luhan tidak tau bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi, bagaimana ia bisa berada di atas pangkuan Sehun. Secara tiba-tiba kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Sehun dan kedua tangannya meraba setiap sendi kepalanya. Jari -jari Luhan merasuk ke sela-sela rambutnya dan ciuman itu masih terus berlangsung. Sangat panjang dan mulai terasa panas.

Jika saja ini malam hari, maka Luhan yakin kalau dirinya dan Sehun tampak menyala-nyala sekarang. Sehun benar-benar tidak melepaskannya. Tidak, Luhan yang tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun. Dia menahan kepala Sehun agar ciuman itu tidak pernah berakhir. Sedangkan tubuhnya merasakan belaian Sehun dengan sangat sensitif.

Sehun meremas pinggulnya lagi lalu menarik pinggang Luhan agar merasuk lebih dalam kepada dirinya, agar tidak ada lagi jarak, agar kehangatan itu tidak pergi. Desahan berganti dengan erangan ketika Luhan merasakan bagaimana jari jemari Sehun menyusuri lekuk pinggulnya dan menggapai-gapai di kedalaman dirinya yang basah, telapak tangannya menghentak-hentak mengikuti keinginan jarinya yang sangat berharap bisa memuaskan Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar terengah-engah. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, memandang ke dalam mata Sehun dan tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Tapi haruskan di tempat ini? Luhan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun, memperjelas desahannya sehingga semangat Sehun semakin menggebu-gebu. Ia berbisik lemah.

"Aku hampir meledak, Sehun!"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Luhan mengejang diiringi lenguhan panjang. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya setelah tidak merasakannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Nafasnya belum reda ketika Sehun mengulanginya lagi, menggapai-gapai keinginan yang harus terpuaskan saat itu juga. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun melepaskan tubuh Luhan dan memandang wanita itu penuh hasrat.

"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat danau ini adalah tempat umum, aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga!" Sehun mengerang.

"Kita harus pulang ke rumah. Sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbaring di tanah Luhan. Aku ingin punggungmu merasakan kasur yang empuk di ruangan yang hangat."

Sehun berbalik dan melangkah, ia tidak ingin memandang Luhan lagi, Sehun takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Luhan hanya mengikutinya dan mereka kembali ke Gass. Sehun bahkan rela membayar taksi berkali-kali lipat agar mereka sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Di sepanjang jalan Sehun benar-benar tidak menyentuh Luhan. Dan Luhan memakluminya.

Hingga akhirnya, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lagi setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mereka bergandengan masuk ke dalam rumah dan saat pintu di tutup, mereka menyatu lagi. Sehun kembali mengulum mulut Luhan dengan sangat bergairah, ia nyaris saja membuka pakaian Luhan, tapi hati nuraninya tergerak untuk bertanya.

"Kau mengizinkanku…"

"Ya!"

Jawaban yang membahagiakan. Jawaban yang luar biasa di telinga Sehun karena sudah bercampur dengan desahan penuh harapan. Luhan juga menginginkannya.

Sehun melepaskan pakaian Luhan satu persatu tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Celana, kemeja, jaket, kaus kaki berserakan di lantai dan saat mereka sudah tiba di kamar, Sehun sudah tak berpakaian lagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang dan merangkak di atasnya.

Dalam sekejap Sehun melepaskan bra yang Luhan kenakan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada wanita itu. Ia melakukan segala yang terbaik yang dia bisa hingga Luhan meminta ampun. Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan mau mendengar kata ampun, ia menutup mulut Luhan dengan mulutnya dalam waktu yang panjang. Jika bukan karena nafas yang sesak karena menahan hasrat, Sehun yakin ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Sentuh aku Luhan." Bisiknya.

Luhan juga berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia berusaha merangkak dan membalik keadaan. Sekarang Sehun yang berbaring di ranjang dan Luhan duduk di pinggangnya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Luhan mengeluarkan keahliannya. Wanita itu meraba dadanya, memelintir putingnya, mulut Luhan mencium bibirnya lalu berpindah ke leher untuk menghisap sebagaian besar wilayahnya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut berdesah saat Luhan menduduki bukti gairahnya yang mengeras. Luhan merengkuh wilayah itu dengan tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera menyatu dengan dirinya.

Sebuah desahan berat bermula, tapi kemudian Luhan meringis karena ternyata hal itu tidak semudah yang biasa di lakukannya. Sehun membuatnya merasakan lagi bagaimana bercinta dengan rasa sakit seperti yang pertama kali di alaminya.

Setelah ia berhasil, Luhan menyeka air matanya yang merembes dan mulai mencari kenikmatan baru. Mereka benar-benar bercinta dan merasakan klimaks-klimaks yang paling hebat yang belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya.

* * *

Luhan terbangun dan memandang kamar yang gelap, pasti sudah malam. Seberkas sinar dari luar rumah menerangi sebagian ranjang, sinar itu juga menyoroti wajah Sehun yang kelihatannya sangat lelah. Sehun terlalu memaksakan diri, juga memaksa Luhan tentu saja.

Ia ingin memandang jam, ingin mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Tapi tidak ada satu jam pun yang bisa di lihat dalam ruangan gelap. Sehun juga sudah melepaskan jam tangannya saat mereka masih di danau tadi.

Luhan mengehela nafas. Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga. Ada sisi lain dari diri Sehun yang dilihatnya, sisi lain yang membuat Luhan merasa bukan masalah untuk menikmati Sehun sekali saja. Bukan ini maksud ciumannya di danau tadi. Luhan hanya ingin memberikan ciuman yang sama seperti saat mereka bercumbu pertama kali di halaman rumah. Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa Luhan baca.

Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak sedang memegang kendali, Tapi Sehun lah yang memegang kendali atas dirinya. Sehun bergerak halus, mungkin ia terbangun. Luhan segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tidak berniat membukanya sampai Sehun mencium keningnya. Dan berujar pelan.

"Bangunlah,"

Bisikan Sehun membuat Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. "Kemarilah, berbaring disini."

Dalam keremangan lampu, Luhan dapat melihat kalau Sehun sedang menepuk dadanya. Luhan beringsut mendaki tubuh Sehun, kembali menduduki pinggangnya dan merebahkan kepala di dadanya.

Nafas Sehun sangat teratur membuat Luhan seperti di hipnotis, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang berirama.

"Kau menangis lagi kali ini!"

Luhan nyaris saja tertidur saat mendengar ucapan itu, ia kembali membuka matanya lagi dan menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di dada Sehun.

"Aku hanya kesakitan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu seperti saat bercinta denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia tau apa yang Luhan maksudkan. Mungkin bagian yang paling sensitif di tubuh Sehun terlalu besar untuk Luhan. Sehun bisa mengingat ringisan Luhan saat pertama kali memaksa Sehun memasukinya. Juga dengan tangisan kenikmatan Luhan sepanjang mereka bercinta.

"Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang luar biasa malam ini. Aku belum pernah terkapar seperti ini setelah bercinta dengan wanita."

"Mereka harus menjadi pelacur dulu selama bertahun-tahun untuk belajar bertahan seperti itu!"

Sehun tertawa. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka jika Luhan mengungkit-ungkit tentang pelacuran atau sejenisnya. Sehun akan semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak menemukan Luhan lebih dulu.

Sehun membelai kepala Luhan dengan sangat perlahan, rambut Luhan panjang dan halus. Sehun masih tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Luhan sangat sempurna. Wanita paling sempurna yang pernah di temui di dalam hidupnya.

"Luhan…"

"Ya?"

"Ini perayaan ulang tahun terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Tentu saja. Kau memaksaku untuk menerima perlakuanmu berkali -kali."

"Ya, dan ini sama sekali di luar rencana. Aku tidak mengamankan interaksi kita kali ini. Berjanjilah Luhan, jika kau hamil karena ini segera beritahu aku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau fikir aku akan melakukan itu?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat. "Aku rasa tidak!"

"Aku akan mencarikanmu dokter terbaik untuk mengugurkannya."

Lagi-lagi hening. Sehun menanti jawaban Luhan, gadis itu diam terlalu lama. Sehun hampir saja menyerah jika saja Luhan tidak memanggil namanya.

"Sehun, bolehkah aku melahirkan anakmu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin seorang anak. Aku sudah lelah hidup sendirian. Jika aku hamil bolehkah aku melahirkannya. Aku berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya siapa ayahnya. Aku bisa hidup tanpa ayah, anakku pasti juga bisa!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mendadak satu degupan jantungnya terasa sangat kencang. Mungkin Luhan mendengarnya tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Sehun tidak tau mengapa kata-kata Luhan barusan membuat hatinya menjadi sedih. Mungkin ia laki-laki paling cengeng sedunia saat merasakan air matanya mengalir halus.

Sehun segera menghapus airmatanya dan mengambil nafas dalam -dalam untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

"Kau ingin melahirkan anakku?"

"Ya, Aku tetap akan pergi pada waktunya. Tapi boleh aku melahirkan anakmu jika aku hamil karena ini? Aku akan bekerja yang baik-baik untuk membesarkannya. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Aku berjanji anakmu tidak akan kelaparan. Aku hanya butuh teman, dan seperti ibuku yang menganggap kalau anak adalah teman yang paling setia, anakmu juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibunya sebatang kara sampai aku meninggal dunia."

"Kata-katamu terdengar sangat sedih!"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sehun. Matanya basah, tapi tidak ada satupun dari butiran air matanya menyentuh dada Sehun. Luhan selalu menyeka airmatanya sebelum mengalir terlalu jauh. Sehun memandangnya lama. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya lagi.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya. Aku harap khayalan itu menjadi kenyataan."

"Mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan."

"Jadi kau mengizinkan aku melahirkannya kalau aku sampai hamil? Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik, aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan membuatnya mengingat-ingat ayahnya lagi. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu, aku berjanji!"

Luhan terlihat sangat senang, tapi ada rasa nyeri menelisip ke dada Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa mencium bibir Luhan meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Kenapa kau sangat menginginkannya?"

"Aku sudah bosan kesepian, aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Semenjak ibu angkatku meninggal, satu persatu orang yang ku sayang pergi. Ada yang datang, tapi segera di rampas oleh takdir."

"Karena itu kau tidak pernah suka menaruh harapan kepada laki-laki? Kau tidak berharap aku menemanimu menjaga anak itu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku cukup tau diri. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tidak…aku bahkan tidak akan pernah bermimpi untuk itu."

"Kau sedang mengatakan kalau kau takut bermimpi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kau berani bermimpi memiliki seorang anak!"

"Ya, aku tidak tau darimana keberanian yang satu itu datang! Meskipun hanya untuk malam ini, obrolan kita tentang mimpi ini akan ku simpan baik-baik dalam hatiku. Karenamu aku berani bermimpi."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu tadi, mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Kau tidak menyimak ucapanku? Aku terharu. Sungguh! Ada seorang wanita yang berharap bisa melahirkan anakku meskipun dia tau sangat tidak mungkin untuk bersamaku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak menuntut banyak. Mengapa kau terlalu pasrah dengan keadaan. Saat melihatmu berbicara, kau cukup cerewet dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menduga kalau kau sesedih ini. Sekarang bangunlah, kita akan bersiap-siap!"

Sehun meninggalkan ranjang dan juga meninggalkan Luhan. Ia keluar dari kamar mencari celananya dan kembali setelah memakainya lalu menyalakan lampu. Luhan melihat Sehun mencari pakaiannya di dalam tas yang mereka bawa. Mereka akan pergi sekarang?

"Kita aka kemana?"

"Calgary!"

"Pulang? Seharusnya kita baru pulang besok, kan?"

Sehun merogoh jam di saku celananya dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Masih jam delapan malam. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Luhan lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Luhan. Ganti pakaianmu sekarang."

Luhan tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Ia juga mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang bersih. Sesekali Luhan menatap Sehun yang menelpon seseorang. Ia menunggu dengan sangat gusar dan akhirnya berseru menyebut nama Jackson begitu telponnya di angkat.

Luhan mendengar Sehun dan Jackson berdebat tentang hal yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Laki -laki ini terlihat sangat memaksa dan Jackson mungkin bermalas-malasan untuk melakukan perintahnya. Tapi Luhan tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat men dengar ucapan terakhir Sehun yang sangat menentukan perasaannya. Ia hanya sanggup memandangi Sehun lama.

"Pokoknya siapkan sekarang juga. Begitu sampai di Calgary aku akan segera menikah! Ingat Jackson, malam ini juga dan aku tidak suka dengan penundaan!"

Sehun kemudian menatap Luhan yang termenung memandangnya. Ia mengembangkan tangannya lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Aku tidak mungin membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa ayah! Dan satu lagi, kau harus memberi tahu kepada anak itu kalau aku ayahnya. Kau juga tidak boleh membawanya pergi terlalu jauh, setelah anak itu lahir, aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal di Ottawa agar anak itu bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak dan aku bisa mengunjunginya ketika aku merindukannya. Dan…"

Sehun memberikan penekanan khusus pada kata 'dan' yang dia ucapkan.

"Jangan beri nama anak itu dengan nama _Oh_. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak menyukai nama _Oh_!"

"Tapi anak itu belum jelas keberadaannya. Kau harus memastikan aku hamil atau tidak baru kita bisa menikah."

"Kita sudah menjadi suami istri sebelum menikah, lalu apa salahnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan kita benar-benar menikah? Dan aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu. Aku akan menghamilimu, sayang! Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Jackson akan segera menyuruh orang menjemput kita. Aku harus memastikan bahwa surat-surat itu bisa selesai besok pagi, agar anakku punya hak secara hukum atas darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya!"

Luhan merasakan kaki-kakinya melemah, ia terkulai dan Sehun langsung menyambutnya. Sesaat kemudian Luhan memeluknya dan berterimakasih. Sehun bukan hanya membuatnya berani bermimpi, tapi juga berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya. Sehun bahkan menjanjikan hak-hak yang seharusnya di dapat seorang anak dari ayahnya jika mereka bercerai nanti. Ya, meskipun mereka menikah hanya untuk anak itu, Luhan patut bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia akan menikah dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Pada akhirnya ia memiliki suami. Ia sempat putus asa saat calon suami terakhirnya meninggal dunia setahun silam. Tapi sekarang harapannya bangkit lagi.

Sebuah mobil sederhana menjemput mereka sesuai dengan janji Sehun. Satu jam kemudian, Luhan berjalan di Altar dengan gandengan Jackson yang mengantarnya sampai kepada Sehun yang menunggunya disana.

Ia mengenakan pakaian biasa, tapi Jackson menyiapkan sebuah cadar jala putih yang di jepit pada sebuah tiara cantik yang saat ini menghiasi kepalanya. Saat memakaikannya, Jackson mengatakan kalau anak perempuan seringkali bertanya tentang pakaian pengantin ibunya. Jika suatu saat anak mereka perempuan, Luhan bisa menunjukkan tiara itu kepada putrinya.

Luhan sangat bahagia, kebahagiaan terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terlebih saat Sehun menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jarinya dan laki-laki itu menciumnya dengan sangat lama, Sehun sama sekali tidak mau berhenti meskipun deheman beberapa orang yang hadir menggema.

* * *

Haruskah ia percaya kalau semua ini bukan mimpi? Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Luhan selain percaya. Semalam setelah menikah, Sehun membawanya pulang ke rumah keluarga 'Oh' dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidur seranjang di dalam kamar Sehun yang untuk sementara ini akan menjadi kamar mereka.

Luhan merasakan pelukan Sehun sangat ketat, Sehun mungkin bangun lebih dulu darinya. Luhan bergerak membuat punggungnya dan dada Sehun bergesekan, kepalanya berusaha menoleh kebelakang demi memandang wajah pria yang saat ini menjadi suaminya, pria yang berjanji akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki anak.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan, ternyata pedapatnya benar kalau Sehun sudah bangun lebih dulu.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, Sehun?"

"Suamiku!" Sehun meralat.

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Ya, baiklah. Suamiku!"

"Aku sudah bangun sekitar empat atau lima jam yang lalu!"

Sejenak Sehun diam menanti Luhan bisa mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi kelihatannya Luhan masih belum mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, sayang. Aku memikirkan mimpimu yang pada akhirnya membuatku bermimpi juga."

"Tentang anak itu?"

"Ya, aku membayangkan saat aku menimangnya. Lalu mendaftarkannya ke sekolah, membawakan mainan saat aku berkunjung di rumah kalian di Ottawa. Anakku nanti laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia pasti sangat cantik bila perempuan dan sangat tampan kalau anak itu laki-laki. Aku akan memberikannya pendidikan yang bagus. Kau juga harus berjanji akan memberikan anakku makanan yang bergizi…"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi itu."

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk punya anak sebelum ini, Luhan. Di rumah ini tidak pernah ada anak-anak, semua keluarga _Oh_ yang datang meninggalkan anak-anak mereka dengan pengasuh. Jadi aku tidak pernah belajar menjadi seorang ayah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku di asuh orang lain." Luhan berdesis.

"Aku akan merawatnya sendiri dan sepenuh hati. Sudahlah. Berhenti berkhayal sampai disini. Aku takut kalau mimpi itu tidak akan jadi kenyataan."

"Kalau begitu, setelah sarapan kita ke rumah sakit, ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Memeriksa!"

"Memeriksakan kehamilanku? Kita baru memulainya tadi malam, setidaknya perlu waktu satu minggu untuk memastikannya."

"Memeriksakan kondisimu. Kau harus bisa menjaga diri, makan-makanan yang paling bergizi, olah raga, dan…"

Sehun memikirkan apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. Lalu,

"Nanti kita tanya kepada dokter saja!"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun demi anak itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan namanya…"

"Hentikan, Sehun!"

"Suamiku!" Sehun terdengar kesal.

"Iya, suamiku. Berhentilah berencana terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin semua ini pada akhirnya hanya menjadi harapan belaka."

"Baiklah, aku akan diam!" Sehun kemudian menutup mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan kikuk timbul. Luhan masih tidak percaya kalau ia sudah menikah. Sehun juga sama, Sehun fikir Luhan hanya akan menjadi mainannya saja sampai ia merasa puas dan bosan. Tapi sekarang ia malah ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya?

Sehun menghela nafas. Apapun keputusan yang diambilnya saat ini, semua itu berdasarkan hati dan perasaannya. Sehun mencintai Luhan dan ia harus mengakui itu meskipun Sehun tidak tau berapa lama cinta itu akan bertahan. Akankah sesingkat wanita-wanita lain yang juga di cintai Sehun sebelumnya?

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan ritme yang sangat halus. Luhan nyaris saja beranjak untuk membukanya, sayangnya Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia bahkan menyilangkan kakinya dan bertindak seolah-olah Luhan adalah guling hidup.

Sehun membuat Luhan merinding dengan menghisap bagian terlembut dari telinganya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kesana. Luhan bergindik dalam. Ia tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki manapun yang pernah menidurinya.

Pintu terus di ketuk dan Sehun berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara Sarah, bibinya di luar pintu. Sehun menghela nafas dan hembusannya tepat mengenai bagian belakang telinga Luhan sehingga membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar.

"Masuklah!" Sehun mengucapkan itu dan ia kembali menjilati telinga Luhan.

Luhan berusaha menolak, terlebih saat menyadari kalau Oh Sarah sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang mereka dengan tangan bertumpu di pinggang.

"Kenapa kalian sangat suka bermesraan setiap pagi?" Desisnya.

"Kalian mau sarapan atau tidak?"

"Ya, kami akan segera kesana." Luhan menjawab, karena tampaknya Sehun tidak akan menjawab.

Sarah menggeleng sekali lagi. "Kenyangkan dulu suamimu, Luhan. Dia selalu terlihat seperti orang lapar saat bersamamu!"

"Aku harus selalu lapar untuk cucumu, Bi!" Sehun akhirnya ikut bicara.

Wajah Sarah menjadi cerah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu Luhan sedang mengandung?"

"Tidak, tapi akan. Karena itu biarkanlah kami mengusahakannya. Hari ini aku akan membawa Luhan ke dokter dan ku harap bibi mau membantu Luhan untuk gaya hidup sehat yang harus dijalaninya. Sudah saatnya aku menjadi Ayah!"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa akhirnya kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Sehun berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Luhan lalu duduk menatap bibinya.

"Semalam, Luhan bilang dia sangat ingin melahirkan anakku."

"Ternyata bulan madu kalian kemarin membawa perkembangan yang baik!"

"Sangat!" Sehun mengangguk-angguk untuk meyakinkan betapa ia setuju dengan ucapan bibinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membicarakan mengenai masalah ini dengan Philly dan Seulgi!"

"Bisakah tidak melibatkan Seulgi?"

Sarah memandang wajah Sehun heran. "Kenapa?"

"Seulgi akan sangat cemburu karena dia belum mempunyai anak. Lebih baik jangan libatkan dia. Kau pasti tau persis bagaimana ia akan merespon semua ini."

Sarah mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan merahasiakannya dari Seulgi. Aku akan menemui Philly dulu! Dan…"

Sarah beralih kepada Luhan. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu bercelana, sayang. Demi anakmu yang akan segera kita dapatkan!"

Sarah kemudian melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu kembali. Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dan memulai aksinya lagi. Tapi Luhan menolak dan menjauhkan diri.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan, suamiku! Setelah itu kita segera berangkat. Sepulang dari dokter nanti aku mau mampir ke supermarket boleh, kan? Aku akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat biscuit. Demi anak kita, aku ingin menjadi ibu yang bisa memasak apa saja!"

"Ya, tentu saja Istriku. Kau juga harus membeli berbagai macam pakaian selain celana pendekmu itu. Kita harus mempersiapkannya sesempurna mungkin. Dan satu lagi. Aku akan meminta Jackson menjagamu dengan perhatian ekstra. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanmu dan mengikutiku ke kantor sampai kau aman dari Seulgi."

* * *

Jackson benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Laki-laki itu bahkan memeriksa tangga terlebih dahulu sebelum Luhan menginjaknya. Terlalu manis untuk mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, mimpi Luhan untuk menjadi seorang putri.

Sehun terlalu menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Luhan sampai-sampai Luhan sendiri kebingungan memikirkan saat-saat dimana mereka akan berpisah kelak. Tapi Luhan memang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berharap untuk itu, ia hanya boleh berharap untuk mendapatkan anak. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Semuanya sangat mendukung seolah-olah keseriusan Sehun untuk segera memiliki anak menular kepada seluruh isi rumah. Mrs. Philarette selalu berusaha untuk menyesuaikan masakannya dengan menu sarat gizi yang diatur oleh dokter.

Ia juga tidak membiarkan ada satu benda kotorpun masuk ke kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Wanita itu juga seringkali memarahi pelayan-pelayan muda saat melihat sebutir debu.

Sarah juga lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Wanita itu menemaninya berolah raga, menemaninya berkebun, bahkan menemaninya menonton acara di televisi. Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merasa sangat istimewa.

Setiap kali Sehun pulang, Luhan selalu menceritakan kebaikan-kebaikan orang-orang di rumah ini. Dan setiap kali mendengar itu, Sehun akan tersenyum senang. Kebahagiaan yang sesempurna itu tentu saja harus di simpan baik-baik dalam ingatannya, karena selama ini Luhan hanya bisa berangan-angan saja.

Bukan hanya Luhan, Sehun juga sangat konsisten menjaga kesehatannya. Ia ingin memiliki kualitas sperma yang baik agar bisa membuahi Luhan dengan cepat. Usaha-usaha di antara mereka berdua juga tak terbantahkan membuat Luhan merasa kalau dirinya akan semakin sedih bila berpisah nanti. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menikmati.

Seulgi sejauh ini tidak mengganggu lagi. Karena Jackson, laki -laki itu tidak segan-segan menjauhkan Seulgi dari Luhan atau membawa Luhan pergi saat Seulgi berusaha mendekat. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat Seulgi menarik Luhan kedalam kamar wanita itu. Luhan tidak mungkin berteriak sebelum Seulgi benar-benar bertindak untuk menyakitinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kali ini?"

Luhan bersikap lebih waspada. Seharusnya Seulgi sadar bahwa kata-katanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Aku hanya takut hilang kendali dan menyakitimu!"

Seulgi tertawa. "Ya, tentu saja, wanita jalang sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja. Asal kau tau, aku mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Xiao Lu!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Kok seyeo ngerasanya selalu fast apdet pake banget yah? Abisnya tugas-tugas seyeo udah keburu seyeo selesein duluan sih XD.

Buat yang nunggu enceh, itu udah kan di atas? hehe :D. Hunhan udah nikah juga noh, puas?

Aku usahain ff nya cuman sampe chapter belasan doang. Dan chap ini udah seyeo panjangin sepanjang 'anu'-nya sehun, karena seyeo sadar chap kemaren emang pendek banget XD.

Typo bertebaran? Maafin yaaa... /pasangmukasokimut^_^/

Oiya, sebenernya seyeo punya beberapa ide cerita tapi kan seyeo tuh susah buat bikin diksi nya jadi ketunda terus gitu. Sebenernya seyeo pengen kolaborasi sama salah satu author lain yang bisa buat diksinya -siapapun terserah asal manusia- XD /digamparauthorffn/. Seyeo sih berharap ada yang mau. Tapi kalo gaada ya sudahlah, biarkan ide nya menjamur dengan sendirinya di otak seyeo.

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, sama yang **nge-review**. Seyeo cinta kalian mumumumu... :*:*:*

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

Nam NamTae, Arifahohse, Ludeer, Seravin509, misslah, Angel Deer, Luniaakimwu, Selenia Oh, Guest, devi, xikanish, Juna Oh, molly a.k.a syfr17, JodohSeHun, Hime Susilo, ohhunhan5, SyiSehun, .39, HunHanCherry1220, hunnaxxx, mandwa, noVi, rikha-chan.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawooooooo...:*:*:*


	10. Chapter 10

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 _Preview chap :_

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kali ini?"_

 _Luhan bersikap lebih waspada. Seharusnya Seulgi sadar bahwa kata-katanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan._

 _"Kau takut padaku?"_

 _"Aku hanya takut hilang kendali dan menyakitimu!"_

 _Seulgi tertawa. "Ya, tentu saja, wanita jalang sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja. Asal kau tau, aku mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Xiao Lu!"_

* * *

Luhan terkejut. Tapi mengapa ia heran? Bukankah Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau Seulgi sedang menyelidiki siapa Luhan sebenarnya dan mencari celah agar menjauhkannya dari Sehun. Luhan mencoba menenangkan diri dan tersenyum.

"Xiao Lu? Siapa?"

"Kau tidak harus menyangkal lagi. Aku punya segala buktinya. Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana bila aku memberitahu siapa kau sebenarnya pada mertuaku. Dia akan membuangmu."

"Lalu bagaimana nasibmu jika aku memberi tahu perselingkuhanmu dengan Sehun? Apakah dia akan tetap mempertahankanmu di rumah ini? Kurasa dia akan lebih mempertahankan Sehun dibandingkan dirimu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti i ni, Seulgi! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Sehun apapun yang kau lakukan!"

"Meskipun aku menghabisimu?"

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Ya, meskipun kau menghabisiku Sehun tidak akan beralih kepadamu!"

"Kau bertindak seolah-olah Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Dia akan segera membuangmu, jadi jangan dulu berenang hati dengan sikapnya yang hanya sementara!"

"Lalu? Aku tidak meragukan itu. Aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti akan berpisah dengannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku memang tidak punya satu alasanpun untuk dipertahankan."

Luhan mengangkat bahu seolah-olah semua yang terjadi sama sekali bukan masalah dan juga bukan salahnya. Langkah kakinya terdengar sangat ringan begitu keluar dari kamar Seulgi menuju kamarnya.

Sayangnya, Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya jika dia hanya seorang diri. Jika kamar itu miliknya sendiri, Luhan pasti lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan semua barang yang ada dan melemparkannya keluar jendela.

Luhan berbaring di ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai terisak. Mengapa harus ada pengganggu di tengah -tengah kebahagiaannya yang Luhan tahu hanya bersifat sementara. Dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk di pertahankan. Sehun memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu ingin mempertahankannya. Dan Luhan juga tidak pernah berharap. Dia juga tidak mungkin mau hidup bersama dengan Sehun bila masih ada Seulgi yang akan siap membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu.

"Luhan, mengapa pintunya di kunci?"

Luhan segera duduk dan menatap pintu. Sehun sudah pulang, ia memang selalu pulang lebih cepat belakangan ini. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menghapus jejak air matanya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak langsung masuk, malah menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada!"

"Jackson bilang dia kehilangan jejakmu, makanya aku pulang. Kau tidak sedang menghindari Jackson, kan? Aku rasa tidak. Katakan apa yang Seulgi lakukan padamu!"

"Mengapa kau langsung menduga Seulgi yang melakukannya?"

Luhan menggeram sambil membantu Sehun membuka pakaian kerja dan meninggalkan kemeja serta celananya untuk Sehun tanggalkan sendiri.

Luhan mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun. Laki -laki itu mengambilnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun segera duduk di sebelah Luhan di atas sofa. Ia masih penasaran dan akan terus meyakinkan Luhan untuk bercerita.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apapun. Selama ini kau juga tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun dariku, kan? Seulgi melakukan apa?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia tau siapa aku sebenarnya!"

Luhan menyerah, Sehun memang harus di beri tahu, diapun tidak bermaksud menyimpannya sendiri.

"Dia mengancam akan memberi tahu Sarah tentang Xiao Lu."

"Aku tidak heran dengan itu. Seperti yang pernah ku katakan, dia sedang menyelidiki segala hal tentangmu."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepadanya? Kau tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, kan?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan membeberkan perselingkuhanmu dengannya kalau sampai dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Sarah."

"Kau akan mengatakannya? Bibiku akan mengusirku karena itu!"

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan menjelek-jelekkan namamu. Aku hanya ingin membuat Seulgi takut. Aku sangat igin menarik rambutnya dan mencakar wajahnya saat ia mengatakan itu tadi."

"Jadi itulah yang kau peljari selama ini di Denmark. Sepertinya Seulgi salah memilih musuh."

Sehun tertawa sejenak. "Lalu mengapa kau menangis?"

"Kapan?"

"Kau menangis tadi, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan mendengarkan isakanmu. Jadi?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Tentu saja karena aku kesal. Mengapa kau memilih untuk berselingkuh dengan Seulgi? Karena kecerobohanmu itu rumah tanggaku yang seperti madu harus di ganggu oleh rasa pahit. Meskipun sedikit aku tetap tidak suka ada gangguan."

"Ya, aku juga menyesalinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Kau sudah siap? Kita akan mencobanya lagi!"

"Kita harus makan malam dulu. Tidak bisakah kau menahannya? Setiap kali kau melakukannya, aku akan terkapar selama berjam -jam."

"Aku sangat tidak suka dengan penundaan Luhan. Kau fikir enak, menahan itu sama saja dengan membunuhku."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Kau meminta hal itu sekarang untuk memberiku anak atau melampiaskan hasrat…"

Sehun menciumnya sesaat untuk mengatakan kalau lebih baik Luhan diam. Tindakan itu memang benar-benar berhasil untuk membuat Luhan tidak bersuara untuk beberapa lama.

Sehun menatap matanya dalam -dalam, tentu saja hal itu tak pelak membuat Luhan bergetar. Sehun mencium keningnya lalu kelopak mata dan bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Luhan, apakah bercinta denganku sesakit itu? Kau selalu menangis saat bercinta denganku!"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku mulai terbiasa."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sebenarnya kau yang pertama yang kupaksa seperti itu. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya selalu menyerah pada klimaks-klimaks awal."

"Berarti pemaksaanmu itu hanya berlaku kepadaku?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Lalu mereka melarikan diri?"

"Tidak, mereka datang lagi untuk mencicil."

Sehun lalu tertawa. "Mereka selalu bilang kalau rasa sakit itu hanya akan bertahan pada bulan -bulan pertama, setidaknya hal itu selalu membuat mereka ingat kepadaku!"

"Apakah Seulgi juga menangis waktu bercinta denganmu?"

Sehun diam sebentar mengingat-ingat. "Dia terlalu angkuh untuk menangis. Dia tidak pernah menangis sekali pun!"

"Sekalipun? Maksudmu? Kau sering melakukannya dengan Seulgi?"

"Jika tidak, wanita itu tidak mungkin mengejarku sampai seperti ini. Aku memang selalu tampak seksi, kan?"

"Hentikan, aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu mengatakan seperti hal itu!"

Luhan benar, ia sudah lama tidak mendengar Sehun memuji dirinya, atau menawarkan ranjangnya dan dirinya. Luhan tertawa sejenak. Selang beberapa detik, Sehun sudah membekap mulutnya dan membawa Luhan keranjang.

"Jadi? Kau akan melakukannya? Tidak, maksudku kita akan melakukannya?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Sehun mendesah senang. "Aku berjanji kau akan hamil kali ini!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali kita bercinta!"

"Ya, karena aku selalu berfikir positif kalau aku bisa membuahimu saat itu!"

"Dan kau kecewa setelah sebulan pernikahan kita aku tidak mengandung juga?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau bukan karena anak yang masih belum kita dapatkan itu, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sesering yang kita lakukan selama ini. Aku pastikan kalau kau hanya memperbolehkan aku menyentuhmu dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan aku akan sangat kecewa lalu mencari perempuan lain!"

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja kau boleh melakukan itu sesukamu!"

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melarangku untuk itu. Jadi diamlah, Luhan. Kau tidak sedang mengalihkan tindakan yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak tadi dengan membicarakan hal itu, kan? Kau tidak akan ku biarkan berkata apapun lagi mulai detik ini!"

Luhan menghela nafas, mencari kesiapan di dalam dirinya. Setiap kali melakukan hal ini, Luhan selalu merasa gugup seolah-olah semua yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun adalah untuk pertama kalinya.

Sehun membuka pakaian Luhan, membiarkan Luhan duduk tanpa sehelai benangpun di atas ranjang. Ia memandanginya dengan kagum, saat ini Luhan adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Kau tidak akan memulainya?" Luhan bertanya sengit.

Sehun mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia membelai pipi Luhan lembut.

"Aku ingin, tapi kali ini aku ingin lebih perlahan. Aku tidak akan menciummu karena ciumanmu hanya akan membuatku menggebu -gebu."

"Kau akan sangat menyiksaku jika melakukannya dengan perlahan."

"Jadi kau tidak pernah melakukannya secara perlahan?"

"Dengan siapa? Dengan pelangganku di Denmark? Mereka akan menghabiskan banyak uang karena itu. Aku di bayar perjam, kau tau!"

"Harusnya aku tau!"

Sehun menyandarkan tangannya ke payudara Luhan lalu memijatnya dengan lembut. Luhan mulai menahan nafas. Saat Sehun membelai puncak payudaranya seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergetar, Sehun melakukannya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar perlahan, dia tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya.

Luhan mencoba memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Bila Sehun ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan, maka dia sama sekali tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak bisa bertindak se-agresif biasa.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah Sehun yang terus memberikan kenikmatan pada dadanya, bahkan perhatian Sehun benar-benar hanya tercurah disana.

Dengan sangat lamban Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kesana, mengulum puncak payudaranya, menggigit, menghisap ia benar-benar berhasil membuat Luhan tersengal-sengal. Sehundainya tidak seperlahan ini, Luhan akan berusaha menanggalkan pakaian Sehun sekarang. Tapi laki -laki itu bahkan tidak membuka pakaiannya. Setiap sentuhannya membuat Luhan berada di puncak keinginannya untuk bercinta.

Sehun menyiksanya dengan hasrat dan Luhan harus berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak rencana dan kesenangan Sehun akan tubuhnya. Mulut Sehun berpindah ke payudara yang satunya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama disana. Sebelah tangannya menurun menuju daerah sensitif milik Luhan dan membelainya. Luhan mendesah nikmat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Sehun cepatlah, aku sangat tersiksa!"

Sehun menghisap puncak payudaranya lebih intents dan cepat. Ia nyaris memberikan Luhan satu kali klimaks dengan jari-jarinya. Tapi ternyata Sehun memilih menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan dan membatalkan niat untuk menyentuhnya. Luhan sudah mengharapkannya, melihat Sehun menjauh Luhan benar-benar kecewa.

"Apanya yang salah!"

"Kau terlalu menggoda, Luhan. Aku takut malam ini tidak akan cukup untuk kita bercinta, mungkin aku akan memaksamu melayaniku sampai pagi, mungkin juga sampai siang datang lagi. Aku menolak untuk menyentuhmu sekarang!"

"Tapi aku sudah sangat berharap."

Luhan merasakan kekecewaannya berlipat-lipat. Sehun tidak ingin melakukan hal yang dimintanya? Dia sudah membuat Luhan tidak bisa memisahkan diri darinya malam ini. Kecengengannya timbul lagi. Luhan teringat pada saat ia di tolak setelah 'dicoba' seperti saat pertama kali menjalani pekerjaannya di Denmark.

Air matanya merembes memandang Sehun dengan perasaan tak menentu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut. Sehun kembali kedekatnya dan memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Sehun menghapus airmata Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau menangis lagi?"

"Kau menyakitiku!"

"Aku?"

"Kau menolakku, Sehun. Aku merasa di tolak!"

"Aku tidak menolak, Luhan! Aku hanya menundanya. Kau benar kalau kita harus makan malam dulu. Aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk itu. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau terlalu menggoda dan malam ini ku rasa tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengecapmu."

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan lalu memandangnya dengan senyum. "Sekarang akuilah, kau menginginkanku! Selama ini kau selalu bertindak seolah-olah sedang melayani keinginanku. Sekarang kau yang menginginkanku kan?"

Luhan memukul dada Sehun kesal, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus lalu berujar. "Kita sama-sama menginginkannya, kan?"

* * *

Entah karena bercinta waktu itu, atau karena beberapa kali sesudahnya, Sesuatu yang lain mulai terjadi ada tubuh Luhan. Ia selalu tampak pucat dan sangat tidak bertenaga. Beberapa kali Jackson datang membawakannya obat, tapi Mrs. Philarette melarangnya memakan obat-obatan aneh.

Tepat dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan mendapati dirinya muntah-muntah setelah menyiram bunga di halaman. Oh Sarah segera memberikan dugaan yang masuk akal. Luhan sudah hamil. Meskipun hanya sebatas dugaan, itu benar-benar membuat Luhan bahagia.

Sarah bertindak sangat cepat dengan memerintahkan Jackson mencari alat tes kehamilan. Benda itu menunjukkan hasil yang positif. Tapi Sarah sama sekali belum puas sehingga Luhan di paksa menguji kehamilannya dengan alat tes kehamilan dari berbagai merek hingga akhirnya Sarah memeluknya dan memberi selamat. Ia sangat bahagia. Jackson juga sangat sumringah, jika bukan karena larangan Sarah, laki-laki itu pasti sudah menelpon Sehun dan memberi tau. Tapi Sarah menginginkan Luhan yang memberi tahu kepada suaminya.

"Kau harus memberitahukan ini sendiri kepada Sehun. Dia sangat berharap dan pasti sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini." Sarah berujar dengan bangga.

Ia memandangi wajah Luhan dengan sangat berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya akan ada anak kecil di rumah ini. Luhan akan memberikan cucu yang di impi -impikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya." Desis Luhan.

"Ya, dia pasti sangat senang. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun tampak benar-benar senang. Dia tidak pernah mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya secara nyata."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa senang kecuali setelah mereka mengerjai Seulgi waktu itu.

"Aku ingin dia segera pulang!"

"Kau sangat mencintai Sehun, sayang?"

Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang tepat untuk di lakukan selain mengangguk. Tentunya mustahil bagi Luhan menggeleng karena Sehun adalah suaminya.

"Aku juga mencintai anak ini. Aku senang saat Sehun mengizinkanku untuk melahirkannya."

"Ya, Sehun juga kurasa. Keinginannya untuk punya anak kali ini begitu besar. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya Sehun berfikir untuk menjadi seorang ayah."

Sarah lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedekat Luhan dan berbisik. "Kalian juga berusaha sangat keras sepertinya. Suara kalian terlalu berisik dan sangat lama!"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku minta maaf tentang yang itu!"

"Aku mengerti, Kau sangat ekspresif sekali. Jadi aku bisa tau kalau Sehun mungkin memaksamu terlalu keras. Karena itu ku kira keinginannya untuk punya anak lebih besar daripada kau sendiri."

"Kurasa juga begitu. Dia selalu membicarakan tentang rencana -rencananya jika anak ini lahir. Sehun bahkan sudah memikirkan ke universitas mana anaknya harus kuliah!"

Kali ini Sarah yang tertawa. "Astaga. Apa ku bilang!"

"Apakah istri-istrinya yang sebelumnya tidak ada yang hamil?"

Sarah menggeleng putus asa. "Kalau soal bercinta, aku hanya mendengar suara-suara itu di bulan pertama, memasuki bulan kedua mereka berpisah. Sehun sudah tiga kali menikah dan semuanya seperti itu. Istrinya yang terakhir sedikit lebih lama, sempat mengandung tapi wanita itu menggugurkannya karena ia belum siap melahirkan anak. Menurutnya Sehun belum bisa memberikan jaminan untuk anaknya karena Sehun orang nomor dua di rumah ini. Aku kecewa mendengarnya. Dengan kata lain, wanita itu mengharapakan uang dari keluarga ini!"

"Aku harap aku tidak begitu. Bila suatu saat Sehun akan meninggalkanku juga bukan masalah besar, asalkan dia tidak memisahkanku dari anakku!"

"Astaga, sayang! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau dan Sehun tidak boleh berpisah. Berjanjilah!"

Luhan tersenyum getir. Ia ngin berjanji, sangat ingin. Tapi merasa tidak berhak memutuskan itu. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Sehun. Sehun juga tidak pernah memberikan isyarat akan mempertahankannya.

Waktu Luhan di rumah ini hanya tinggal sebulan lagi dan saat itu tiba, Sehun akan mengantarkannya pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan namanya?" Sarah bergumam lagi.

"Aku sangat menyayangi putraku, Yifan. Sehun juga sangat menyayangi Yifan, kami ingin dia hidup selamanya. Sayangnya kami kehilangan Yifan terlalu cepat. Tapi sekarang aku merasa anakmu terlahir untuk menggantikannya. Maukah kau menamai anak itu dengan namanya?"

Luhan terkejut. Ia harus menamai anak itu dengan nama Yifan? Sehun pasti setuju, Sehun tidak akan menolaknya selagi anak itu tidak memakai nama Oh yang sangat Sehun tidak sukai.

"Aku rasa Sehun akan setuju."

"Luhan!" Jackson tiba-tiba datang dan menyela.

Ia menoleh kepada Oh Sarah sejenak. "Maaf aku menyela, Nyonya. Sehun ingin aku mengantarkan istrinya ke Ottawa!"

Sarah memandang Jackson heran. "Kau tidak memberitahu apa -apa padanya, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku mengikuti instruksimu, Nyonya!"

"Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba mengajak Luhan ke Ottawa?"

"Kurasa mengenai pengobatan untuk mempercepat kehamilannya lagi!"

Sarah mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sehun memang selalu berusaha melakukan berbagai cara agar Luhan cepat mengandung. Ia benar-benar bersemangat untuk Luhan dan calon bayinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menyampaikannya sendiri kepada Sehun tentang kehamilanmu saat tiba di Ottawa nanti!"

Lalu kepada Jackson, "Kalian tidak boleh pergi naik Mobil. Belilah tiket pesawat, Luhan tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kehamilannya sedang berada dalam bulan-bulan rawan sekarang!"

"Ya, Nyonya. Sehun juga memintaku melakukan itu. Bukan karena dia tau kalau istrinya sudah mengandung tentunya. Kurasa dia hanya tidak sabar untuk cepat bertemu dengan Luhan!"

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Ottawa sedikit rumit, tapi Luhan merasa perjalanan mereka pasti cukup singkat bila harus dibandingkan dengan perjalanan darat dengan mobil.

Jackson duduk di sebelahnya dan bercerita banyak hal tentang persahabatannya dan Sehun. Luhan sangat suka mendengarnya. Tapi karena perjalanan mereka begitu singkat, Luhan akhirnya harus menyimpan dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Sehun.

Sehun sudah menunggunya di bandara. Ia menyerahkan kemudi kepada Jackson dan menunjukkan istruksi yang tidak jelas—setidaknya menurut Luhan—dan Jackson melakukannya. Luhan sangat ingin menyampaikan kabar baik saat itu juga. Tapi Sehun terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan sehingga pemandangan Luhan menjadi sangat gelap. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut dengan ini.

"Kau tidak sedang menculikku, kan?" Kata Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku sedang menculikmu. Tapi kau tidak menolak untuk ku culik, kan? Kalau kau tidak bersedia, kau akan ku kembalikan ke rumah keluarga _Oh_ di Calgary."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah sejak awal kau sedang menculikku makanya aku bisa berada di rumah _Oh_?"

"Ya, aku sangat bangga dengan kejadian itu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bersamamu di dalam mobil ini sekarang."

"Ya, dan aku…"

"Kita sudah sampai!" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan.

Luhan nyaris saja mengatakan ' _dan aku tidak akan mengandung anakmu seperti_ _sekarang_ '. Ia sangat kecewa karena gagal mengatakannya.

Ternyata jarak tempat yang mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh dari bandara. Atau Jackson mengemudi dengan kecepatan super? Entahlah. Luhan hanya merasa harus pasrah saat Sehun menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun menggandengnya ke sebuah tempat yang masih misterius tanpa membiarkan Luhan melihat apapun. Sehun ingin membuat kejutan, itu yang pasti. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kejutan seperti apa.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kita berada dimana?"

Sehun akhirnya membebaskan Luhan dari kegelapan pandangannya. Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana, ia sekarang berdiri di sebuah lingkungan tempat tinggal sederhana, tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan cat krim.

Rumah itu memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas tapi sangat nyaman. Tidak ada batasan dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekelilingnya dengan jalanan setapak di lapisi semen menuju pintu rumah. Rumput-rumput hijau yang baru di potong mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar yang memenuhi halaman.

Luhan menatap ke atap rumah dan ia yakin sedang melihat cerobong asap. Beberapa buah mobil berjalan pelan dan ia baru menyadari kalau rumah-rumah itu berada di pinggir jalan. Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk memasuki rumah.

"Ayo kita cari tau di dalam!"

Luhan memandang Jackson sejenak, laki-laki itu melambai dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Selang beberapa detik, Luhan menghadapi pemandangan yang lain lagi. Benar-benar pemandangan rumah yang hangat.

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang memiliki sofa berwarna putih dengan meja kaca dan lampu kristal. Ada beberapa buah ornament yang terbuat dari kerang menempel di dinding yang di cat putih.

Sehun membawanya semakin ke dalam hingga mereka tiba di ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung ke dapur. Karpet bulu yang nyaman menghalangi sofa yang menghadap ke televisi untuk langsung menyentuh lantai. Luhan juga memandangi bar mini di antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Ada sebuah meja makan kecil dan tiga buah pintu di ruangan ini.

"Ini rumah siapa, Sehun?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Ini rumahmu, kan?"

Kening Luhan menjadi berlipat-lipat. "Ini bukan rumahku. Aku tidak punya rumah!"

"Ini rumahmu! Coba kau lihat itu!"

Sehun menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di atas meja. Luhan masih heran, tapi rasa penasaran juga mendorong dengan lebih kuat lagi. Ia meraih kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya dengan perasaan aneh.

Surat-surat rumah, dan sebuah surat pemindahan kepemilikan bangunan dengan tertanggal hari ini. Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan melihat namanya terdaftar sebagai pemilik rumah itu, Oh Luhan? Luhan kembali menoleh kepada suaminya.

"Sejak kapan aku menyandang nama _Oh_?"

"Sejak kau menikah dengan seorang _Oh_!" Jawab Sehun.

"Atau aku harus mencantumkan nama Xiao Lu disana?"

"Sehun, jelaskan padaku!"

"Luhan. Rumah ini milikmu, aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan dengan harta _Oh_. Demi anakku. Memang bukan rumah yang besar, tapi ku rasa cukup nyaman untuk kau tinggali bersama anakku nanti. Yah, meskipun anak itu belum ada."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa hamil? Kau akan mengambil rumah ini lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan tetap memilikinya, ini benda pertama yang ku beli dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku mengumpulkan uang gaji yang pantas ku terima selama mengurusi semua harta Yifan. Memang tidak banyak, semuanya sudah habis untuk membeli rumah ini."

Luhan merasakan sesuatu mendesak di dadanya. Ia sangat terharu, Sehun membelikannya sebuah rumah dengan uang yang selama ini disimpannya. Sehun mengorbankan harta berharga miliknya untuk Luhan. Dia sangat bahagia dan tidak bisa memungkiri itu.

"Aku juga akan mengirimu uang setiap bulan, uang gajiku, mungkin tidak besar. Aku tidak akan menghidupimu dengan harta _Oh_ , sepeserpun! Aku ingin anakku dibesarkan dengan uangku sendiri."

 _Dan kau masih berfikir kalau kita suatu saat nanti akan becerai?_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun bertindak seolah-olah dirinya dan Luhan tidak akan berpisah selamanya. Ia terlalu membangun harapan terhadap semua ini. Sehun mungkin tidak sadar kalau ia juga sedang membangun harapan Luhan.

Jika saja dia tidak sedang mengandung, Luhan tidak akan sanggup menerima ini dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang dia sedang mengandung, setidaknya menurut tes sederhana yang dilakukannya di rumah begitu.

Luhan meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menempelkan telapak tangan laki-laki itu di perutnya. Ia memandang Sehun cukup lama dengan tatapan haru. Beberapa waktu kemudian Luhan tersenyum dan berujar pelan.

"Sapalah anakmu, Dia pasti juga senang!"

Sehun memandangi tempat dimana kedua tangannya menempel. Ia termenung dan membeku. Butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk memulihkan kesadarannya dan saat ia sadar, ternyata air matanya merembes. Ia merasakan Luhan menyeka airmata bahagianya dan menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Benarkah, Luhan? Kau…" Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya tentang semua prasangkanya. Kedua tangan Sehun berpindah ke bahu Luhan dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Katakan Luhan, maksudmu apa. Aku tidak ingin salah sangka!"

"Aku juga belum bisa percaya, Sehun! Tapi Sarah memergoki aku muntah muntah pagi ini. Mrs. Philarette sebenarnya sudah menduganya saat ia melihatku pucat sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi Sarah meminta Jackson membeli alat tes kehamilan dan menurut beda itu, hasilnya positif!"

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin? Alat itu bisa saja salah!"

"Ya, aku rasa Sarah juga berfikir begitu. Makanya ia memintaku melakukan tes yang sama dengan banyak alat tes kehamilan lain dari berbagai merek. Dan semuanya menunjukkan hasil yang positif!"

Sehun merasa harapan yang dirajutnya selama ini semakin membuncah. Akhirnya anak itu datang, akhirnya Tuhan mengizinkan Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan saat mengetahui kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Akhirnya, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan dan berterima kasih. Tapi ia menundanya dan membawa Luhan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kita harus ke dokter, aku harus memastikannya sekarang juga!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Muehehe.. apdet!  
Yang nanya ini nantik sampe chap berapa, kayaknya sampe chap belasan deh XD.

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, sama yang nge-review :)

Big Thanks and Big Hug to :

HunHanCherry1220, Nam NamTae, deerhanhuniie, PxnkAutumnxx, Arifahohse, ohhunhan5, ElisYe Het, Juna Oh, hunnaxxx, Seravin509, Miyoung, misslah, molly a.k.a syfr17, .39, Sarrah HunHan, nina zifan, Lisasa Luhan, JodohSeHun, SyiSehun, Luniaakimwu, XikaNish, pinkeuxo, Navizka94, rikha-chan, mandwa, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawooo... :*:*


	11. Chapter 11

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 ** _Preview Chap :_**

 _Sehun merasa harapan yang dirajutnya selama ini semakin membuncah._

 _Akhirnya anak itu datang, akhirnya Tuhan mengizinkan Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan saat mengetahui kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Akhirnya, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia._

 _Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan dan berterima kasih. Tapi ia menundanya dan membawa Luhan keluar dari rumah itu._

" _Kita harus kedokter, aku harus memastikannya sekarang juga!"_

* * *

Luhan tau kalau Sehun masih tidak bisa percaya. Ia meninggalkan rumah itu dan meminta Jackson menunggu mereka disana. Sehun bahkan melupakan mobilnya dan memilih untuk pergi dengan angkutan umum lalu sisanya dilakukan dengan berjalan kaki. Sudah sangat lama Luhan tidak bergerak secepat yang dilakukannya sekarang, ia merasa lelah. Tapi Luhan tidak ingin protes dengan sikap terburu -buru Sehun, ia memakluminya.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sehun benar-benar memaksa semua orang bertindak dengan cepat. Ia tidak sabar menunggu waktu saat mengetahui bahwa dokter kandungan sedang berada di ruang operasi. Saat dokter itu memeriksa Luhan pun. Sehun tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Luhan dari genggamannya sampai akhirnya, dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang penting yang membuat Sehun terdiam lagi.

"Hasilnya Positif. Istrimu memang sedang mengandung, sudah memasuki usia enam minggu. Kau pasti sangat mengharapkannya!"

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya membeku. Genggamannya pada tangan Luhan semakin keras. Luhan berusaha tersenyum kepada dokter dan bertanya banyak hal tentang kandungannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini, apa yang harus dihindarinya, makanan seperti apa yang harus di konsumsi, berapa banyak, susu merek apa yang terbaik, Luhan benar-benar bersemangat menghadapi kehamilannya. Tapi Sehun masih tidak berbicara sampai mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Luhan hanya mengikuti Sehun berjalan perlahan melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah mereka lalui tadi. Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu -lampu kota sudah menyala membuat suasana menjadi semarak. Melihat Sehun yang bersikap seperti itu, Luhan menjadi putus asa. Ia pesimis kalau Sehun benar-benar mengharapkan kelahiran anaknya.

"Kau menyesal, Sehun? Kelihatannya kau tidak senang!" Langkah Sehun berhenti.

Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Sehun dan Luhan berhadap-hadapan. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bahagianya keluar lagi. Sehun merasakan lagi bangaimana jari-jari Luhan yang lembut mencoba menyingkirkan air mata dari pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia, tapi tidak tau bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengekspresikannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Luhan. Percayalah!"

"Tapi kau sangat pendiam. Sejak tadi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku akan punya anak setelah kita membangun angan tentang anak itu. Kau fikir apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau Shock?"

"Iya, mungkin begitu, karena bahagia!"

"Astaga, Sarah mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia tidak pernah melihatmu benar-benar menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. Wanita itu selalu bertanya -tanya bagaimana reaksimu saat mendengar ini. Ternyata begini kelakuanmu saat kau bahagia? Mengerikan sekali, sungguh!"

Seberkas senyuman kembali muncul di bibir Sehun lalu berubah menjadi seringai yang menyenangkan. Sehun berusaha merengkuh bahu Luhan dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan yang sangat kuat sehingga Luhan kesulitan bernapas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun menggendong Luhan secara tiba -tiba dan Luhan terpekik singkat karenanya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Luhan dengan kuat, terima kasih karena bersedia menjadi ibu dari anaknya.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasa nyaman dalam gendongan Sehun di antara pandangan orang -orang.

"Turunkan aku, Sehun!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Semua orang memandangi kita!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan aku menggendong calon bayiku untuk pertama kali!" Gumamnya penuh kebanggaan.

Sehun benar-benar bertindak seperti orang bodoh karena ia mengumumkan kepada orang -orang kalau Oh Sehun akan memiliki anak. Ia menceritakan kehamilan istrinya kepada siapa saja yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang ikut berbahagia.

Banyak orang yang memberi selamat. Dan ia baru berhenti setelah merasa lelah dan kehabisan tenaga untuk menggendong Luhan. Luhan memang agak sedikit lebih berat semenjak menyantap menu makanan bergizi yang di susun oleh dokter.

Sehun kembali menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan dengan santai di antara keramaian ibu kota.

"Terima kasih, Luhan!"

"Kau selalu mengucapkan itu!" Luhan menggerutu.

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku kehabisan kata-kata!"

"Ini pengalaman pertama? Istrimu yang dulu tidak pernah mengandung?"

"Aku mengetahui kehamilannya setelah ia menggugurkannya."

"Mungkin karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Seulgi!"

"Itu terjadi sebelum aku bersenang-senang dengan Seulgi. Tidak ada seorang pun wanaita yang mau melahirkan anakku tanpa pamrih. Mereka berharap aku mewarisi semua saham milik Yifan dan menjadikan mereka sebagai wanita kaya. Setiap kali aku menawarkan akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, mereka selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tiga atau empat orang wanita yang berhubungan denganku termasuk mantan istriku yang terakhir, mengesankan kalau mereka belum siap memiliki anak!"

"Kau pernah menginginkannya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku juga belum pernah menginginkannya seperti sekarang!"

Luhan mengangguk paham. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Luhan merasa terlalu sepi dan ia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Seharusnya aku juga berterimakasih . Kau mengizinkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Ku fikir semua ini hanya mimpi. Ku kira, aku akan menghabiskan hidupku di rumah pelacuran milik Geronimo dan mati karena penyakit kelamin yang ganas!"

"Kau membayangkan hal yang buruk sebagai masa depanmu? Semua orang menghayalkan yang indah-indah!" Sehun berdecak.

Ia juga mulai membayangkan hal mengerikan yang Luhan ceritakan. Hatinya mulai tergugah untuk mengetahui masa lalu Luhan lebih dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dibawa kepada Geronimo?"

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa, Sehun. Saat itu usiaku masih sembilan belas tahun. Aku hanya menunggu Yifan datang karena saat itu, kukira Yifan terpaksa menginap demi mendapatkan uang. Tapi setelah seminggu, Yifan tidak juga datang. Seandainya aku tau kalau Yifan tidak akan pernah kembali, aku pasti sudah melarikan diri saat itu. Tapi karena aku memutuskan untuk menunggu, Geronimo dengan sangat mudah menemukanku!"

"Dan dia memaksamu menjadi pelacur?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Ia memintaku membersihkan Bar siang dan malam. Geronimo tidak pernah ingin aku menjadi pelacur. Tapi dia memiliki lima orang asisten yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Geronimo untuk mengadukan segala perbuatan mereka. Kejadian sangat buruk menimpaku, kelima orang itu memperkosaku secara bergantian dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Mereka memukuliku sebelum memaksaku melayani mereka setiap hari selama sebulan. Aku benar-benar menderita saat itu. Aku ingin mengadu, tapi tidak tau harus kepada siapa. Suatu hari, ada perayaan besar yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan Geronimo. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengadukan penderitaanku saat itu di hadapan orang yang sangat banyak, aku juga masih memiliki rasa malu yang besar untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada orang-orang. Mereka selalu mengancam dan mengelilingi Geronimo untuk memastikanku tidak membuka mulut. Lalu Geronimo menyentuh kepalaku dan bertanya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku. Saat itu aku benar-benar menangis, Sehun! Aku bertanya bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa segera bebas dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Geronimo menceritakan tentang setiap pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak. Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa."

"Karena itu kau memilih menjual diri sebagai jalan hidupmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Setelah malam itu, kelima orang itu selalu memukuliku dengan lebih brutal bila aku tidak menghasilkan uang, atau tidak bisa membuat seorang laki-lakipun tertarik kepadaku. Aku harus mencari lima orang laki-laki untuk menggantikan mereka. Jika tidak, mereka akan menutupi kekurangannya dengan mereka sendiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melayani dan diberikan uang. Aku mulai belajar menggoda, aku mulai memberanikan diri menari di panggung, membuka pakaian di depan mereka dan akhirnya aku kehilangan Xiao Lu untuk selamanya. Menjual diri pada saat itu bukan lagi menjadi keharusan, tapi menjadi pilihan. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, aku bisa menghindari kelima orang itu dengan bebas, dan tidak akan ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bisa menyentuhku lagi!"

Sehun terpaku. Lima orang dalam semalam selama bertahun-tahun? Sehun menyesali dirinya yang tidak meraih Luhan lebih dulu. Ia menyesali dirinya yang membuat Luhan dijamah banyak orang, diperlakukan buruk dan ia sempat berfikir kalau Luhan adalah mainan? Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dan berbisik.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi dalam hidupmu. Aku berjanji!"

* * *

Kehamilan itu bukan hanya membawa kebahagiaan , tapi juga rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

Luhan selalu ketakutan bahkan untuk melangkah, ia merasa kalau Seulgi memasang jebakan di setiap tempat untuk mencelakakan anaknya.

Sehun pasti sudah menduga itu. Sehun semakin mempersempit waktu kerjanya. Ia hanya datang ke kantor di pagi hari dan pulang menjelang makan siang. Setelah itu, Sehun meminta Jackson untuk menggantikannya di kantor.

Untungnya Sehun berfikir untuk turun tangan sendiri dan menjaga Luhan sehingga Luhan bisa merasa lebih aman. Meskipun Jackson cukup terampil, Jackson tetap saja akan meninggalkannya di beberapa tempat.

Jackson bukanlah suaminya sehingga ia tidak mungkin menemani Luhan kemana pun ia melangkah. Selain itu, Sehun memindahkan kamar mereka ke lantai bawah agar Luhan tidak perlu naik dan turun tangga terlalu sering. Itu juga memberikan sedikit keringanan pada segala ketakutan-ketakutan Luhan pada ancaman yang akan menyingkirkan anaknya.

Pagi ini Luhan benar-benar hanya mengunci kamarnya setelah sarapan dan minum susu. Kandungannya akan memasuki bulan ketiga beberapa hari lagi. Itu artinya seharusnya Luhan sudah keluar dari rumah ini. Luhan menanti Sehun pulang dengan setia.

Yang dirasakannya hanya gelisah, ia juga selalu ketakutan bila ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tanpa bersuara. Untungnya Sehun tidak pernah mengganggunya dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Luhan akan marah besar jika dia melakukannya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang. Beberapa menit lagi Sehun akan sampai di rumah, dan saat itu Luhan akan lebih percaya diri untuk keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk bersikap tidak sabaran sampai akhirnya Sehun memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintu. Luhan langsung membuka pintu dengan terburu -buru dan memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun membelai kepalanya dan mereka duduk di ranjang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sedang hamil, tidak boleh merasa stress. Kalau terus memikirkan ancaman Seulgi bagaimana dengan bayimu?"

Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya dan memandangi Sehun. "Aku pergi saja dari rumah ini. Lagi pula waktu ku juga sudah habis. Sudah seharusnya aku keluar dari rumah ini, kan?"

"Waktu siapa yang sudah habis? Waktu Xiao Lu? Tapi Luhan memiliki perpanjangan waktu karena sedang mengandung anakku!"

"Tapi aku ketakutan, Sehun!"

"Aku belum bisa melepaskanmu sekarang. Setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan untuk menemani kehamilanmu. Setelah anak itu lahir, baru kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Sehun, aku akan merasa lebih aman bila berada di luar sana!"

"Siapa bilang? Kalau kau pergi dari rumah ini, Seulgi akan memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menyakitimu! Di luar sana, tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya sehingga dia bebas untuk bertindak dan melukaimu. Tapi di rumah ini, dia harus berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang menjagamu, terutama aku!"

"Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu hingga aku terjatuh dan membuatku kehilangan bayiku. Dia akan dengan mudahnya berdalih kalau itu adalah karena kecerobohanku sendiri!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mungkin sudah marah-marah mendengar ucapan ketakutan seperti itu jika saja Luhan tidak sedang mengandung anaknya. Sehun harus bisa lebih sabar, ia tidak boleh menyinggung Luhan sedikitpun.

"Karena itu aku memperkecil kesempatanmu untuk jatuh. Aku memindahkan kamar kita kelantai bawah. Aku juga meminta Jackson memastikan setiap langkahmu, meminta Mrs. Philarette untuk memastikan kalau lantai selalu kering sebelum kau menginjaknya. Ada banyak orang disini dan semuanya mengawasimu!"

"Aku merasa tidak aman disini!"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan terus pulang pada jam-jam seperti ini sampai anakku lahir."

"Bagaimana jika Seulgi…"

"Berhentilah berfikiran negatif. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, bahkan jika Seulgi mencubitmu aku akan siap untuk menamparnya. Jika dia menghilangkan nyawa anakku, aku juga akan menghilangkan nyawanya!"

Mendegar ucapan Sehun itu, Luhan bisa merasakan kelegaan memenuhi sebagian rongga dadanya, meskipun hanya sebagian kecil, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan lebih baik.

Luhan menyelipkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Sehun lalu memeluknya lebih erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman disana. Seandainya ia bisa selalu seperti ini, maka Luhan tidak akan ketakutan seperti saat ini.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan siang. Kau tau Mrs. Philarette memasak apa hari ini?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju ruang makan. Mereka harus menunggu lama karena Sarah dan Seulgi sangat lama menunda makan siangnya.

Begitu kedua orang itu keluar dan duduk bersama, Sehun merasa ada sesatu yang aneh. Wajah Sarah sangat masam sedangkan Seulgi tersenyum sinis kepada Luhan. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak perduli dengan keganjalan itu, ia terus berusaha mengajak Sarah dan Luhan untuk bicara. Sarah hanya menjawab seadanya, tapi disaat Luhan akan memulai makan siangnya…

"Turunkan sendok itu!" Sarah berujar tajam.

Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan terjahat yang pernah Sehun lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi di rumah ini!"

Sehun memandang Luhan sejenak, Luhan kelihatan ketakutan, ia tengah sensitif karena mengandung, bahkan mual-mual yang dirasakannya sama sekali belum reda.

"Bibi, ada apa?"

"Kau Sehun! Berani-beraninya membohongiku. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri. Aku tidak pernah membedakanmu dengan Yifan. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Sehun meninggi.

"Wanita itu. Xiao Lu, kan? Kau membawa Xiao Lu kerumah ini? Aku sangat tidak berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Apalagi hidup bersamanya di rumah ini. Tapi kau malah menikahinya dan menjadikannya menantu di rumah ini. Dia adalah penyebab aku kehilangan Yifan!"

Sehun memandangi tangan-tangan Luhan yang menggenggam lengannya. Luhan semakin ketakutan sehingga genggamannya terasa sangat kencang. Sehun kembali menatap Oh Sarah yang berbicara tanpa memandangnya.

"Yifan meninggal karena aku, jangan pernah salahkan Istriku."

"Aku tidak perduli. Bagiku, dialah penyebabnya! Jadi usir dia dari rumah ini!"

"Dia mengandung anakku!"

"Kita bisa mengambil anakmu setelah anak itu lahir!"

"Tidak!" Suara Luhan menyeruak.

Ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memohon, Luhan mulai menangis.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, kan? Kau berjanji tidak akan memisahkan aku dari anakku!"

"Anak itu menggantikan Yifan yang sudah kau renggut!" Seulgi menambahkan.

Sehun memandang Sarah dan Seulgi bergantian dengan wajah yang merah karena marah. Tentu saja Seulgi penyebabnya, Seulgi yang menceritakan semuanya kepada Sarah.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Bi! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan memisahkannya dari anaknya!"

"Kau ingin berkhianat Sehun? Kurang apa lagi keluarga ini padamu?"

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa lagi yang tidak kulakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Yifan. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Yifan mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang dilalaikannya, termasuk kewajibanku terhadap Seulgi meskipun aku selalu tertekan karena itu."

Sarah memandangi Seulgi sejenak. Ucapan terakhir Sehun benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Tapi Sarah tidak akan bisa menanyakan hal itu sekarang.

"Kalian memiliki Yifan selama delapan tahun!" Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Akibatnya, gadis ini terlunta-lunta dan terpaksa menjual dirinya untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang Yifan di Denmark sebagai bayaran karena memiliki Yifan selama beberapa minggu. Sekarang kau ingin aku memisahkan Luhan dengan anaknya dan menambah penderitaannya? Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa melakukannya Aku tidak bisa memisahkan Luhan dari anaknya dan aku juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan anakku!"

"Dan kau berharap bisa tinggal disini?" lagi-lagi Seulgi ikut campur.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Sehun!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin bicara denganmu!"

Kali ini Sehun berteriak sambil melempar sendok makan kearah Seulgi. Benda itu mengenai dahinya dan membuat Seulgi mengaduh. Sehun kembali menoleh kepada bibinya.

"Fikirkanlah lagi! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya keluar dari rumah ini sendirian."

Sarah diam tidak berkata apa-apa dalam jeda yang sangat panjang. Seulgi sudah tidak berani lagi berkata apapun karena memikirkan apa akibat yang akan di dapatnya bila ikut campur lagi dalam pembicaraan ini.

Sehun putus asa dengan ketidak perdulian Sarah terhadap permohonannya. Ia memandang Luhan yang berusaha menahan agar tangisannya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk membela Luhan, bukan hanya karena wanita itu mengandung anaknya. Sehun hanya tidak sanggup, benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Luhan secepat ini.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang memagangi lengannya dengan erat sehingga Luhan memandangnya. Ia menepuk jari -jari Luhan beberapa kali agar Luhan bisa lebih tenang. Sarah belum mengatakan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, tapi Sehun sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi membawa istriku. Kalau kau tidak ingin istriku tinggal di rumah ini, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal disini. Dan Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melepaskan ' _Oh'_ dari hidupku!"

Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Hanya itu harta _Oh_ yang terdekat dengan dirinya saat ini. Sejenak kemudian suara Sehun bergema memanggil Jackson dan Jackson segera datang seolah -olah dia sudah lama berada disana, mendengar semuanya.

"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu!"

Jackson tecengang mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Fikirkanlah lagi!"

"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu. Aku akan mengembalikannya dalam bentuk uang jika aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan."

Sehun memindahkan tangan Luhan kedalam telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat dan memaksanya untuk berjalan menuju kamar Jackson yang tidak jauh dari dapur. Jackson mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya dari lemari dengan perasaan ragu ragu. Tapi Sehun segera menegaskan kalau keputusannya sudah bulat.

Luhan terisak melihat perilaku Sehun yang kelihatan sangat emosional dan tanpa fikir panjang. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi seperti ini.

"Sehun, lebih baik aku saja yang pindah. Kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan keluargamu!" Gumam Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun memandangnya tajam. "Keluargaku adalah kau dan anakku, aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian saat in!"

"Tapi kalian akan tinggal dimana?" Jackson kembali bergumam.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Daku kembaliiii! #alayluthor-_-

Apdet nya nggak molor kan? Abisnya makin kesini makin banyak tugasnya. Jadi rencana nya seyeo, mulai sekarang apdetnya paling cepet seminggu sekali, atau paling lama dua minggu sekali lah. Maklumin ya readers-nim, biasalah anak sma.

Oiya seyeo mintak maaf jugak, soalnya belum bisa jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian sama bales review kalian satu-satu. Ini aja nyempet-nyempetin apdet sebelum presentasi tugas demi kalian, pake wifi sekolah lagi. sosweet kan gue? Tapi gue sadar kok ini pendek, dikejar waktu broh!

Kritik dan sarannya, gue tunggu yah. Sama jangan lupa, ini **REMAKE** alias bukan karya seyeo sendiri. Oke sih itu aja.

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, apalagi yang **nge-review** , seyeo cinta kaliaaan mumumu :*:* #civokbasyah

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

Angel Deer, Arifahohse, Lisasa Luhan, Seravin509, Nam NamTae, Sarrah HunHan, Juna Oh, Navizka94, AGNESA201, ElisYe Het, fitry .sukma .39, misslah, hunnaxxx, JodohSeHun, HunhanEffects , Luniaakimwu, Ludeer, PxnkAutumnxx, HunHanCherry1220, SyiSehun, pinkeuxo, molly a.k.a syfr17, OhXiSeLu, rikha-chan, kyunie, whirlwindgirl, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawooooooo.. :*:*


	12. Chapter 12

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Claire"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 _ **Preview Chap :**_

 _Luhan terisak melihat perilaku Sehun yang kelihatan sangat emosional dan tanpa fikir panjang. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi seperti ini._

" _Sehun, lebih baik aku saja yang pindah. Kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan keluargamu!" Gumam Luhan dengan suara bergetar._

 _Sehun memandangnya tajam. "Keluargaku adalah kau dan anakku, aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian saat in!"_

" _Tapi kalian akan tinggal dimana?" Jackson kembali bergumam._

* * *

Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin aku dan Luhan akan ke Gass. Sementara ini aku sama sekali tidak terfikir akan pergi kemana. Yang penting aku dan Luhan segera keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tapi Sarah sudah seperti ibumu. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya dan itu tidak bisa dibanding -bandingkan dengan apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan hidup dalam kebencian bibiku. Aku akan membawa Luhan pergi jauh meskipun aku belum tau akan kemana!"

Jackson diam, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tiba-tiba sesuatu hal penting melintas di ingatannya. Sesuatu tentang rumah kecil di ibu kota.

"Sehun, rumahmu di Ottawa, itu tidak kau beli dengan uang _Oh_ , kan? Kalian bisa tinggal disana."

Jackson kemudian membongkar sisi lain dari lemarinya dan menemukan sebuah amplop besar berwarna abu-abu dengan kertas yang sangat tebal.

"Ini surat-suratnya. Kau memintaku untuk menyimpannya."

Sehun baru teringat akan hal itu. Ia membeli rumah di Ottawa dengan uang yang di tabungnya dengan susah payah. Bukan uang haknya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Oh, tapi uang yang di dapatnya dari mengurusi hal lain selain mengurusi saham Oh, selama ini ia hanya mengambil seadanya dan menabungnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sehun beruntung karena ia orang yang aktif yang tidak hanya bergantung pada harta keluarga. Ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain dan Luhan tidak akan kelaparan. Jackson memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Ayo kita pergi!" gumamnya kemudian.

Sehun memandangnya heran. "Kita? Maksudmu?"

"Aku bekerja padamu. Kalau kau pergi aku juga pergi. Aku tidak akan meminta gaji yang besar. Cukup beri aku makan dan aku akan melanjutkan tugas untuk menjaga istrimu di Ottawa!"

* * *

Perjalanan panjang menuju Ottawa. Kali ini tidak se-praktis yang Luhan dan Jackson lakukan kemarin. Mereka benar-benar harus menunggu angkutan umum yang memaksa mereka untuk berada di dalamnya selama berjam-jam.

Selama di perjalanan, Sehun sangat khawatir karena Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sehun berusaha membujuknya untuk diam, tapi Sehun tau kalau Luhan memang sangat mudah bersedih. Ia hanya bisa memandanginya dan memeluknya sampai akhirnya Luhan tertidur lelap karena lelah. Sesekali Sehun mengobrol bersama Jackson untuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan begitu sampai disana.

Sehun berencana untuk membuka usaha sendiri, mungkin dirinya akan mencari pinjaman dan membuka sebuah distro kecil-kecilan dengan rumah di Ottawa sebagai jaminan. Tapi untuk itu, Sehun harus belajar lebih banyak. Untuk beberapa waktu, Sehun akan bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa di mana saja.

Ia yakin tidak perlu menunjukkan ijazah untuk itu karena terlalu banyak orang yang mengetahui reputasinya. Tapi ingatan untuk meninggalkan ke- _Oh_ -annya membuat ego Sehun timbul. Dia tidak ingin diterima karena Oh. Sehun ingin di terima sebagai Sehun saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Truddy? Aku rasa dia mau membantu."

"Truddy?" Jackson bertanya heran.

"Truddy yang mana?"

"Truddy yang selalu mentraktir kita sewaktu sekolah!"

"Truddy yang bertubuh gemuk itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya di perusahaan Developer itu sewaktu akan membeli rumah. Kami sempat mengobrol lama dan dia memintaku untuk menghubunginya jika butuh bantuan lagi. Aku akan menemuinya begitu sampai di Ottawa."

Dan begitulah. Sehun optimis untuk menemui temannya. Ia semakin tidak sabar dan selalu menghitung waktu. Begitu tiba di Ottawa, Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumahnya tanpa membangunkan wanita itu sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin Luhan menangis lagi jika terbangun.

Sehun menggendong Luhan yang semakin berat ke dalam kamar utama di rumah itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Membuka sepatu dan jaketnya dengan hati-hati lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu Sehun mengganti pakaiannnya dan menemui Jackson yang sudah menyalakan televisi dengan suara kecil.

"Kau boleh memilih kamar yang mana saja, Jackson. Asalkan malam ini kau jangan coba-coba untuk menggantikanku di kamar istriku!"

Sehun berusaha mencairkan perasaannya yang beku. Untungnya Jackson tertawa dan sebagian beban di dadanya menghilang.

"Aku akan memilih kamar di dekat dapur. Aku ingin mengenang Mrs. Philarette dan masakannya!"

Sehun tertawa lagi. Jackson memang cukup dekat dengan Mrs. Philarette ketika mereka masih berada di Calgary.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Truddy dulu! Jaga Luhan baik-baik!"

"Tentu saja. Kau menyimpan kartu namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelponnya dari dalam kamar tadi. Sekarang tinggal mencari uang untuk membayar tagihan telpon! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Semoga sukses, kawan!"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menghindari kendaraan umum untuk menghemat uang. Ia dan Truddy berjanji bertemu di sebuah taman kota dan tempat itu memang agak jauh dari kompleks.

Sehun harus berjalan kaki hampir setengah jam untuk sampai disana. Semua bangku terisi, tapi hanya satu buah kursi yang menarik perhatian Sehun. Karena ada Truddy disana. Laki-laki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya sehingga Sehun menyongsongnya sambil berlari. Sehun duduk di sebelah Truddy dengan nafas terengah -engah. Ia sangat lelah karena berjalan jauh dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku terkejut saat kau menceritakan sinopisnya di telepon!"

Sehun tertawa renyah saat mendengar kata sinopsis di dalam kalimat Truddy barusan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, aku dan istriku di usir dari rumah karena aku menikah dengan Xiao Lu!"

"Wanita yang membawa Yifan ke Denmark?"

"Di bawa Yifan ke Denmark!" Sehun meralat ucapan Truddy.

"Yifan yang membawanya ke Denmark."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Yifan mewariskan semua hartanya kepada wanita itu!"

"Dan kau merasa tidak adil, lalu mencari wanita itu untuk membunuhnya. Atau memastikan dia mati agar suatu saat dia tidak datang tiba -tiba dan menuntut harta itu?"

"Aku hanya memintanya menyerahkan harta warisan itu secara baik-baik. Jika dia tidak bersedia baru aku akan melakukannya!"

Kali ini Truddy yang tertawa. "Lalu apa yang dilakukannya hingga kalian berakhir dengan pernikahan?"

"Haruskah ku ceritakan?"

"Aku harus tau semuanya, barulah aku akan memberimu pekerjaan!"

"Aku tertarik padanya, pada pandangan pertama. Tapi kau tau bagaimana aku, saat itu dia terlihat sangat jalang, tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan murahan manapun di dunia ini. Dan aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahannya sampai aku bosan, aku hanya berfikir untuk bermain-main. Sungguh!. Tapi ternyata pertahanannya cukup besar. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Yifan?"

"Ya, karena dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan _Oh_ manapun di muka bumi ini!"

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku semakin tergila-gila padanya karena ciuman kami yang pertama. Dia sangat berpengalaman dan liar, astaga. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Kau sepertinya mendapatkan perempuan yang cocok dengan mu."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Ya, Luhan sangat cocok dengannya. Sehun sangat menggebu-gebu dan Luhan cukup liar dan mampu bertahan atas segala perlakuan Sehun kepadanya. Sehun tidak pernah kecewa kepada Luhan sama sekali dalam semua aktivitas seks mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar berciuman.

"Dia meminta izin untuk melahirkan anakku!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum menikahinya saat itu. Siang itu, seks pertama kami dan sangat hebat. Aku bersumpah. Aku bahkan melupakan segalanya termasuk kontrasepsi karena yang ada dalam fikiranku saat itu hanya memeluknya. Waktu itu aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ku katakan pada perempuan perempuan sebelumnya. Aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya bila dia sampai hamil karena itu. Dan respon yang kudapat berbeda. Dia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya memiliki anakku. Dia berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh, dia juga berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi seumur hidupnya dan…"

"Dan kau tergugah?"

"Kau selalu bisa membaca fikiranku, Trude!"

"Wanita yang baik. Wanita yang berfikir untuk memiliki anak dan menjadi ibu pastilah wanita yang baik. Aku percaya itu. Kau memilih wanita terbaik untuk menemani hidupmu kawan."

"Sayangnya aku tidak berfikir begitu pada awalnya, aku masih meragukan kalau aku bisa setia kepadanya. Aku hanya mencintainya lebih lama dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ku cintai selama ini. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya terlantar dan kelaparan meskipun aku tau kalau dia tidak akan protes dengan itu. Hidupnya sebelum ini bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan kelaparan dan bersamaku!"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan membuka usaha sendiri. Apa saja asalkan bisa menghidupi istri dan anakku!"

"Sayangnya kami tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai kariawan di perusahaan kami Sehun!" Truddy berujar dengan suara penuh kekecewaan.

Sehun benar-benar kecewa. Bahkan Truddy pun tidak bisa membantunya. Tapi Sehun harus berfikir positif bahwa itu semua bukan keinginan Truddy. Truddy tidak mungkin menolaknya. Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Truddy beberapa kali.

"Tidak masalah, Trude! Aku tau kau akan membantuku jika kau bisa melakukannya. Mungkin kesempatan untuk membantuku belum ada untukmu!"

"Tapi aku akan meminta batuanmu!" Truddy memandang Sehun dengan senyum.

"Kau bersedia, kan? Membantuku untuk menangani perusahaanku bersama-sama? Aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas untuk orang yang kompeten sepertimu!"

Sehun sempat bingung, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. Truddy mempermainkan nya dengan kata-kata. Ia hampir saja memukul Truddy karena senang. Sudah lama Sehun tidak tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan bersama Jackson.

* * *

Hari ini, Sehun mendapatkan satu temannya kembali. Truddy mengajaknya untuk makan -makan. Tapi Sehun menolak, ia harus pulang dan memberitahukan kabar gembira itu kepada istrinya. Truddy menawarkan diri untuk mengantar, tentu saja Sehun setuju. Ia sudah terlalu lelah karena berjalan kaki tadi.

Di sepanjang jalan, Truddy menceritakan tentang rencana kerja dimana Sehun akan di pekerjakan sebagai _Marketting officer_. Setiap kali Sehun berhasil menangani satu penjualan rumah, maka Sehun akan mendapat lima belas persen dari harga rumah yag ditawarkan. Selain itu Sehun akan mendapatkan gaji bulanan yang menurut Truddy tidak terlalu besar. Tapi Sehun bersyukur karena setidaknya akan ada pemasukkan untuknya dan istrinya.

Truddy membekali Sehun dengan Pizza sebagai hadiah kerjasama mereka sebelum mereka akhirnya berpisah. Sehun pulang dengan bangga, memasuki rumahnya dan melihat Jackson masih menonton televisi. Saat Sehun memamerkan Pizzza di depan wajahnya, Jackson bersorak kegirangan karena ia juga sudah sangat lapar.

"Luhan sudah bangun?" Jackson mengangguk.

"Iya, Dia bertanya tentangmu lalu kembali masuk ke kamar."

Sehun menoleh memandangi pintu kamar sejenak. Ia membongkar kotak Pizza dan mengambilnya beberapa potong lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar. Luhan duduk termenung di atas ranjang. Begitu mendengar Sehun menutup pintu, Luhan langsung bangkit dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Sehun membelai punggungnya lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali sambil menyodorkan beberapa potong Pizza yang di bawanya.

"Kau lapar, kan? Makanlah!"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak berselera."

Sehun menyentuh perut Luhan yang semakin membesar lalu membelainya perlahan.

"Kalau kau, lapar tidak? Ibumu sedang tidak berselera. Bagaimana ini? Kau keluar saja dan makan bersama ayah!"

Luhan tergelak pelan. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan makan!"

Beberapa potong Pizza di lahap Luhan dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan setengahnya untuk Sehun.

"Kau makan juga!"

"Aku akan makan sisanya!"

"Ini kedua kalinya kau makan makanan sisa!"

Sehun tersenyum dan merasa sangat lega karena Luhan tidak menangis lagi. Setelah memastikan Luhan tidak ingin makan lagi, Sehun memakan potongan Pizza yang tersisa di tangannya dan dengan cepat rasa laparnya berkurang. Setelah santapannya habis, Sehun kembali berbicara kepada Luhan.

"Aku dapat pekerjaan hari ini. Besok, aku akan meminjam uang Jackson untuk belanja bahan makanan, begitu mendapatkan gaji aku akan mengembalikan uangnya. Aku yakin Jackson tidak akan menolak!"

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, Sehun! Kau dan aku hanya sementara, kan? Sampai anak kita lahir. Aku bisa tinggal sendirian, atau kau bisa meminta Jackson menjagaku jika kau khawatir Seulgi akan menggangguku. Kau tidak perlu keluar dari rumahmu."

"Itu bukan rumahku!"

Sehun merengkuh Luhan, menggenggam lehernya dengan kedua tangan lalu menciumnya. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Segala kelelahan yang dialaminya membuatnya merindukan istrinya dengan sangat.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kita hanya sementara."

Sehun menyentuh perut Luhan lagi. "Mulai sekarang, aku ingin bersama kalian selama yang aku bisa, seumur hidupku. Bagaimana?"

Luhan menatap Sehun berharap kalau semua yang didengarnya bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Sehun mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya selamanya dan Luhan sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Sarah muncul, kebahagiaanya segera terlupakan.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak kepada Sarah. Aku sudah merampas Yifan dan sekarang membuat satu-satunya putra yang tersisa keluar dari rumahnya. Aku sungguh tidak nyaman!"

Sehun mengulum bibir Luhan sekali lagi, lebih lama lalu melepasnya degan tidak rela.

"Kalau ini, bagaimana? Sudah bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman?"

Lalu berpindah ke telinga, Sehun menjilatinya sehingga Luhan bergindik karena geli dan tertawa.

"Kalau yang itu? Atau perlu kita bercinta malam ini juga?"

"Hentikan, Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa suara. Bagaimana dengan Jackson!"

"Dia akan maklum! Atau aku harus memberikannya headphone agar Jackson menutup telinga!"

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?"

"Besok!"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Tapi kau harus memastikan Jackson pergi keluar rumah selama kita melakukannya!"

* * *

Oh Sarah benar-benar tidak mau keluar kamar sekalipun semenjak kepergian Sehun. Ia juga tidak memiliki selera makan yang baik. Mrs. Philarette selalu mendapati sisa makanan yang sangat banyak dari piring -piring yang diantarkan ke kamarnya, terkadang Mrs. Philarette juga harus kecewa karena Sarah bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, bobot tubuhnya berkurang drastis, untungnya Sarah cukup kuat untuk tidak jatuh sakit seperti kebanyakan orang seusiannya saat mengalami stress berat. Ia hanya seringkali terdengar menangis, sesekali Sarah meminta Mrs. Philarette memanggilkan Seulgi untuknya. Tapi Seulgi sama sekali tidak bisa menghibur. Seulgi malah semakin memperburuk suasana dengan terus mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh hasutannya hingga pada akhirnya Sarah tidak ingin di temui Seulgi lagi.

Sarah tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merindukan Sehun, juga Istrinya. Kasih sayang Sarah kepada Luhan sudah dirasakannya sejak awal karena menurut perasaannya Luhan adalah sosok yang sangat istimewa. Terlebih setelah wanita itu mengguncang seisi rumah dengan kehamilannya. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan seisi rumahpun ikut bahagia karena kebahagiaan mereka menular dengan cepat.

Sarah menatapi pemandangan yang sudah ribuan kali dilihatnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia terkenang tentang segalanya, tentang bagaimana Sarah membawa Sehun pulang dari rumah sakit saat di ketahui bahwa ibu kandungnya meninggal. Saat itu Sarah juga baru saja melahirkan anak berusia enam bulan, Yifan. Ia membawa Sehun pulang karena kebutuhan Sehun akan asi harus tetap terpenuhi meskipun anak itu tidak memiliki ibu lagi dan Sarah merasa bisa menggantikan mendiang adiknya untuk itu. Sayangnya, Sarah sudah terlanjur tidak bisa berpisah dan malah memisahkan Sehun dari ayah kandungnya.

Pada awalnya Sehun masih sering pulang ke rumah ayahnya sewaktu libur sekolah, Sarah kadang-kadang juga merasa kehilangan saat sekolah menelpon bahwa kedua anaknya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan pada sore harinya kedua anak itu di temukan di Danau Louise sedang bermain-main. Marah yang di rasakannya selalu sama dengan marah kepada anak kandungnya sendiri, sayangnya juga. Sarah tidak pernah merasa membeda-bedakan satupun di antara mereka. Tapi teryata Sehun menganggap semua itu adalah beban? Perempuan itu bukan hanya merampas Yifan dari hidupnya. Tapi juga Sehun. Dosa apa yang sudah di perbuatnya hingga segala kehidupannya menjadi seperti ini?

 _Apa lagi yang tidak kulakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku_  
 _sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Yifan. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik_  
 _menggantikan Yifan mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang di lalaikannya, termasuk_ _kewajibanku terhadap Seulgi meskipun aku sangat tertekan karena itu._

Kata-kata Sehun begitu terngiang-ngiang. Benarkah kalau selama ini Sarah membuat Sehun tertekan dengan segala kasih sayang yang di berikannya?

"Nyonya, kau tidak makan lagi?" Mrs. Philarette menegurnya.

Sarah menoleh, ia seringkali tidak sadar saat wanita itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera, Philly!"

"Kalau begitu paksakanlah, bagaimana kalau anda sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku rasa tidak akan sakit meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya!"

Mrs. Philarette terdiam mendengar keluhan itu. Dia tidak berani terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak di ajak bicara. Mrs. Philarette berusaha keras untuk membawa kembali semua makanan yang tidak di sentuh sama sekali itu ke dapur dengan tanpa suara, tapi bunyi dentingan halus dari piring -piring yang di bawanya membuat langkahnya harus terhenti karena Sarah memanggilnya lagi.

"Philly!"

Mrs. Philarette membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sarah sudah memandangnya. "Ya?"

"Tinggallah sebentar. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu hal kepadamu!"

Mrs. Philarette meletakkan kembali piring-piringnya di tempat semula dan berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Apa yang harus saya jawab, nyonya?"

"Selama ini kau membantuku merawat Yifan dan Sehun, benarkah aku membeda-bedakan mereka? Sehun berkata seolah-olah berada di rumah ini adalah beban untuknya. Karena aku membeda-bedakan mereka?"

"Tidak, saya tau betul nyonya tidak begitu. Kasih sayang yang nyonya tunjukkan sama besarnya. Keduanya selalu di perlakukan sama."

"Lalu mengapa Sehun berkata seperti itu? Di bagian mana dari hidupnya aku pernah menyakitinya, Philly? Aku merasa sudah mencurahkan kasih sayangku sepenuhnya kepada Sehun. Aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri dan terus berkembang semenjak kepergian Yifan. Bagiku saat ini, Sehun-lah putraku satu-satunya!"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Jika saja boleh jujur saya ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama. Tapi kami selalu di minta untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara. Pelayan disini hanya boleh menyaksikan apapun yang terjadi di rumah ini. Jadi saya sama sekali tidak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa tanpa di pinta!"

Pandangan Sarah kepada Mrs. Philarette semakin serius. "Sekarang katakanlah apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin ada satu halpun yang terlewat dari hidupku."

"Nyonya, kekesalan Sehun memang terpupuk baru-baru ini—jika saja delapan tahun masih bisa di bilang baru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum pergi, Yifan mengatakan kalau Sehun selalu bisa menggantikan posisinya dengan baik dan Yifan menginginkan Sehun untuk terus melakukan itu seumur hidupnya. Mungkin selama ini, Sehun tidak merasakan adanya beban di sana. Tapi, seperti umumnya anak-anak, mereka selalu merasa ada yang lebih disayangi di antara mereka dan Sehun merasa kalau Nyonya jelas lebih menyayangi putra nyonya sendiri, Yifan. Saat itu Sehun sama sekali tidak protes, di cukup bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Saya mendengar percakapan mereka di suatu hari. Yifan mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadikan Sehun satu-satunya anak di rumah ini karena Yifan akan menghilang. Sehun tentu saja merasa senang meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya juga merasa sedih karena akan kehilangan Yifan, tapi dia yakin kalau Yifan akan bahagian dengan keputusan yang di ambilnya karena Yifan bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri menderita."

"Jadi Sehun tau kalau Yifan akan pergi?"

Mrs. Philarette mengangguk. "Sehun juga ingin merasakan kesempatan menjadi anak satu-satunya, tapi begitu Yifan pergi, anda menjadikan Sehun sebagai Yifan tapi terus menangisi kepergian Yifan yang sebenarnya. Dari sana sakit hatinya timbul, hanya ada Yifan dan tidak ada Sehun. Sejujurnya saya juga merasakan hal itu. Nyonya selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Yifan, memanggil Sehun juga dengan nama Yifan. Menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab Yifan kepada Sehun, juga memaksa Sehun untuk membawa Yifan pulang karena saat itu nyonya selalu mengatakan ingin mati bila harus kehilangan Yifan. Aku rasa Sehun pada akhirnya terpaksa mencari Yifan dan membawanya pulang dengan paksa."

"Ya. Aku sangat senang saat Yifan berada di rumah. Tapi Yifan sama sekali tidak betah, dia malah melarikan diri dua hari setelahnya dan mengalami kecelakaan itu!"

"Saat itu Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Yifan. Dia selalu mengeluh, Seandainya Sehun melarang Yifan untuk pergi sejak pertama kali, mungkin hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia kehilangan saudaranya. Meskipun Yifan hidup, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan orang mati. Setelah Yifan pulang pun anda sama sekali tidak berubah, anda menciptakan dua Yifan dan menyingkirkan Sehun jauh-jauh. Jadi anda pada akhirnya memiliki Yifan yang sehat dan bisa memeluk anda kapanpun anda ingini, dan Yifan yang sakit yang selalu anda manjakan. Sehun semakin terluka menyadari itu. Tapi saya rasa, dia terus menjalaninya karena Sehun menyayangi anda. Dia menjalankan segala aktifitasnya sebagai Yifan meskipun terus mengeluh. Dan…"

Mrs. Philarette berdiam diri sejenak. "Dan, maafkan saya nyonya, seharusnya saya tidak mengatakan hal ini, tapi…"

"Katakan saja Philly. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk mengatakan apapun yang kau simpan hari ini juga!"

"Nyonya, Sehun bahkan menggantikan kewajiban Yifan kepada Seulgi di atas tempat tidur!"

"Astaga philly. Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Karena itu saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi itu kebenarannya! Saya bisa memanggil beberapa orang pelayan untuk bersaksi. Saat itu Seulgi mengeluh karena Yifan sakit terlalu lama. Dia meminta Sehun melakukan itu dan pada awalnya, Sehun menolak. Tapi Seulgi tidak menyerah sampai Sehun jatuh kepelukannya beberapa lama. Seorang pelayan muda pernah mengatakan kalau Seulgi mengancam Sehun dengan bermacam-macam ancaman sehingga Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dia bahkan mengatakan akan menghabisi nyawa Yifan dan akan menjadikan Sehun pemilik harta Oh jika Sehun menjadi kekasihnya dan membuang Sehun jika Sehun terus menolaknya. Beberapa kali Seulgi benar-benar menyakiti Yifan secara sengaja di hadapan Sehun untuk menegaskan ancamannya. Sehun sangat ingin berontak, tapi anda sangat menyayangi Seulgi sehingga dia tidak ingin menambah beban fikiran anda. Sampai di suatu hari, Sehun terpaksa bercerai dengan istrinya karena Seulgi. Seulgi mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengandung dan akan melahirkan anak Sehun! Saat itu mereka bertengkar hebat di halaman belakang karena istri Sehun bertekad mengadukan semuanya kepada anda. Sehun berusaha agar semua itu tidak sampai ke telinga anda dan memberikan wanita itu uang yang sangat banyak asalkan dia mau tutup mulut, wanita itu memilih untuk bercerai."

"Seulgi mengandung?"

"Tidak, ku rasa! Dia berbohong saat itu. Seulgi tidak pernah menunjukkan perubahan pada tubuhnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi. Tapi dia mengancam akan memebeberkan kepada Anda tentang kehamilan palsunya."

"Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Anda tidak akan mempercayai Sehun, nyonya. Bagi anda, Seulgi adalah menantu terbaik yang selalu menemani Yifan selama delapan tahun. Anda selalu menganggap Seulgi sebagai wanita yang sangat mulia. Jika saat itu Seulgi mengatakan kalau Sehun memperkosanya, lalu dia hamil. Atau Sehun berusaha untuk membuat Seulgi jatuh ke pelukannya karena Sehun tau kalau Seulgi adalah orang yang paling berhak terhadap harta Yifan jika Yifan mati, anda akan membuang Sehun dalam arti yang sebenarnya! Sehun selalu mengeluh di samping tubuh kaku Yifan, hingga akhirnya Yifan terbangun. Hari itu, Yifan bertanya kepada Seulgi tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun, dan Seulgi melancarkan fitnahan-fitnahan terhadap Sehun. Tentu saja Yifan tidak percaya, nyonya! Yifan bertanya langsung kepada Sehun, meminta Jackson dan saya untuk ikut bercerita tentang kelicikan Seulgi."

"Jadi itu penyebab Yifan mewariskan segala wasiat hartanya kepada Xiao Lu? Tapi mengapa wanita itu?"

"Yifan meminta Sehun mencari siapapun nama yang tercantum di dalam wasiat itu. Melimpahkan segala harta kepada Xiao Lu akan membuat wanita itu terpaksa terpaksa tinggal di rumah Oh dan mendampingi anda. Yifan mengatakan kalau wanita itu lebih pantas mendampingi anda di bandingkan dengan Seulgi."

"Kau juga tau sejak awal kalau wanita itu adalah Xiao Lu?"

Mrs. Philarette menggeleng. "Saat Jackson membawa masuk seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri ke kamar tamu, aku sudah menduga seperti itu. Tapi kecurigaanku sirna saat melihat Sehun terus menggodanya, aku memutuskan kalau gadis itu adalah kekasih Sehun. Sehun tidak mungkin menggoda wanita yang dicintai Yifan. Saat Sehun mengaku kalau wanita itu adalah istrinya, hatiku membenarkan.  
Wanita itu memang istrinya karena hatiku mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi Seulgi tidak bisa menerimanya, Nyonya. Seulgi terus menyakiti istri Sehun dengan berbagai macam cara sampai di suatu saat aku mendengar Sehun bertengkar dengan Xiao Lu karena wanita itu ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Pertengkaran itu tidak begitu jelas, yang pasti aku melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, ia menghalangi istrinya untuk pergi dengan mengurungnya seharian di dalam kamar. Setelah itu Sehun melarang Jackson untuk datang ke kantor agar Jackson punya waktu penuh untuk menjaga istrinya. Aku baru mengetahui kalau istri Sehun adalah Xiao Lu setelah pertengkaran mereka dengan anda hari itu."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal, Philly. Seharusnya aku tau kalau yang jahat pada saat itu siapa? Aku harus menyelidikinya. Aku bahkan menjadi curiga kalau kecelakaan Yifan saat itu di rekayasa!"

"Kalau begitu anda akan membawa mereka berdua kembali kerumah ini, nyonya? Sehun sangat bahagia saat bersama wanita itu. Aku tau karena Sehun sudah berubah semenjak dia membawa istrinya datang ke rumah ini."

Sarah menggeleng. Ia belum bisa menerima Xiao Lu sepenuhnya. Tapi sedikit kebenciannya berkurang. Setidaknya Sarah harus menerima kalau putranya yang tersisa sangat mencintai wanita itu dengan sepenuh hatinya! Kelihatannya ia akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang untuk memikirkannya. Yang pasti, saat ini ia harus menangani Seulgi secepatnya.

* * *

Keindahan itu mungkin dibangun dengan kesedihan. Tapi rasanya Luhan akan menghadapi segala kemalangan di dalam hidupnya dengan senang hati. Seandainya dia tau kalau akhir hidupnya tetap akan indah seperti ini. Akhirnya Luhan memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya, memiliki seorang suami yang mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya seumur hidup. Juga memiliki anak yang terus bertumbuh kembang di dalam kandungannya. Kebahagiaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir seumur hidupnya.

Seperti halnya hari-hari sebelumnya, Luhan terbangun dan menemukan Sehun berada di sebelahnya. Sehun selalu bangun lebih dulu dan menanti Luhan untuk bangun sesegera mungkin. Setelah itu mereka akan menjalani hari -hari paling luar biasa.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan seolah-olah Luhan adalah perhiasan terindah dalam hidupnya. Luhan beruntung karena mendapatkan pandangan seperti i tu setiap kali dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkan aku." Luhan menggerutu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengganggu tidurmu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kalau gairahmu muncul. Kau akan membangunkanku di tengah malam sekalipun!"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kalau untuk yang satu itu, pengecualian!"

Luhan mendekat dan berusaha memeluknya tapi sesuatu mengganjalnya untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan mengeluh karena perutnya yang semakin membesar dan Sehun mengejeknya dengan mengucapkan kata,

"Hati -hati dengan perutmu" sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu lagi seperti dulu!"

"Kau ingin selalu berdekatan denganku?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!"

"Lalu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu seperti biasa!"

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berpindah ke sisi lain tubuh Luhan. Ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan sangat rapat.

"Sekarang, kita tetap bisa berdekatan, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk senang. "Kau mengabulkan banyak impianku Sehun! Dimulai dengan anak ini, lalu keluarga dan cinta…"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu. Kau juga sudah mengabulkan impianku untuk menjadi Sehun. Kau mencintaiku karena aku Sehun dan aku sangat menghargai itu!" Sehun berbisik dengan lebih mesra.

Telapak tangannya membelai perut Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau semakin gendut!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai aku yang gendut?"

"Aku menyukainya karena disana ada anakku. Tapi berjanjilah setelah anakku lahir kau harus tetap cantik. Aku tidak ingin berpaling sedikitpun hanya karena kau lalai menjaga dirimu!"

"Ah, seharusnya kau mengatakan ' _aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu_ ', itu lebih romantis. Kau terlalu jujur."

"Pernikahan harus di landasi dengan kejujuran, sayang! Jadi hargailah kejujuranku untuk melihatmu tetap cantik dan tidak gendut!"

Tawa Luhan terdengar sangat halus. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepada Sehun yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Itu hal mudah selagi kau terus mengkritik jika aku memiliki kekurangan yang tidak kau sukai. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap cantik seumur hidupku. Tapi aku butuh biaya yang banyak untuk menghindari kerutan di suatu saat nanti!"

Sekarang Sehun yang tertawa. Walau bagaimanapun, kecantikan tidak akan bertahan selamanya, ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu. Sesungguhnya Sehun mencintai Luhan yang meminta izin untuk mengandung anaknya. Sehun mencintai Luhan apa adanya dan itu sungguh-sungguh merasukinya belakangan ini. Mereka selalu berbicara tentang cinta setiap pagi, semoga hal itu akan terus bertahan selamanya. Sehun akan selalu memluk istrinya setiap pagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja seperti halnya saat ini.

* * *

Hari ini Sehun berangkat lebih pagi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang pembeli. Setelah Luhan mengantarkan Sehun pergi kerja sampai di depan rumah, Luhan kembali ke dapur dan mulai membersihkan rumah dari bagian itu.

Ia tengah duduk di ruang tengah dan beristirahat ketika Jackson datang dengan membawa seorang gadis kecil kedalam rumah. Anak yang cantik itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan kulit yang kemerah-merahan. Sangat manis dengan gaun merah jambu yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tidak sedang beralih profesi sebagai penculik, kan?"

"Aku? Astaga, kau berfikir aku bisa melakukan itu? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan anak ini?"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala gadis kecil itu, rambutnya sangat halus. "Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Hyunnie!" Gadis itu berujar halus.

"Chanhyun!" Jackson melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hari ini Sehun memintaku datang untuk membantu tetangga sebelah pindah rumah. Suaminya sedang bersama Sehun di kantor dan dia tidak mungkin mengangkat perabotan rumah yang berat sendiri. Aku mendapatkan uang, lumayanlah!"

"Seharusnya kau bekerja yang baik, Jackson. Kau memiliki pendidikan yang bagus! Aku sudah aman, selama ini aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ah, ya baiklah. Aku memang berniat untuk mencari kerja dan pindah dari rumah ini. Aku fikir aku ingin menikah secepat mungkin. Aku bersumpah merasa sangat iri melihat kalian berdua yang selalu kelihatan mesra!"

Senyum Luhan merekah. Ternyata kisah cintanya bukan hanya bisa menjadi cemoohan belaka. Tapi Jackson memang harus merasa iri karena Luhan dan Sehun tidak ingin Jackson terus mengorbankan dirinya di rumah ini untuk menjaga Luhan. Seharusnya Jackson menyongsong hidupnya dengan senyum cerah, bukan malah ikutikutan di rong-rong ketakutan seperti yang selalu Luhan lakukan.

"Lalu, sudah ada seorang gadis yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Jackson mengangguk lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik. "Di ujung gang sana. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia lebih cantik darimu dan aku akan mulai mengejarnya!"

Luhan tertawa jenaka. "Ya, tapi kau harus segera mendapatkan kerja tuan muda! Kau tidak mungkin mendekati perempuan manapun jika tidak memiliki uang!"

"Aku rasa begitu. Makanya hari ini aku meminta izin pada Sehun untuk mulai mencari kerja besok. Sehun menyambutnya dengan baik. Tapi, kuharap kau baik-baik saja di rumah selagi aku pergi!"

"Hyunnie, kau di dalam?" Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar agak samar dari dalam rumah.

"Itu pasti ibunya Chanhyun!"

Luhan memandang Jackson serius. "Kau membawa anaknya tanpa izin?"

"Aku sudah minta izin. Hanya saja sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan siang."

Jackson mengangkat Gabrielle dan menyerahkannya kedalam gendongan Luhan. Bocah itu terlihat patuh.

"Luhan, kau serahkan dia kepada ibunya, ya? Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Perutku sakit!"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak saat melihat Jackson melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Ia memandangi Chanhyun sejenak lalu bergumam,

"Ayo sayang, kita temui ibumu"

Sebelum beranjak menuju pintu, sebuah bayangan yang sedang mengintip di jendela dapat Luhan lihat, ibu Chanhyun sudah menanti anaknya disana. Luhan berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci, Jackson memang selalu mengunci pintu demi keamanan. Itu yang selalu dia katakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan sudah berada di ambang pintu yang terbuka dan menatap seorang wanita dengan perasaan terkejut yang mencabik-cabik.

Byun Baekhyun berada disana dan sama terperangahnya dengan Luhan. Luhan lebih terkejut lagi saat Baekhyun berhamburan kedalam pelukannya, sehingga tubuhnya membentur perut Luhan dengan keras. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Baekhyun masih mau memeluknya?

"Luhan, aku mencarimu selama ini!" Desisnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Baekhyun?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdeett!

Gue gak tau harus ngomong apa aja, abisnya ini apdet pake buru-buru. Dan ini udah seyeo panjangin ya, soalnya seyeo sadar chap kemaren emang pendek. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang udah nge-fav, ngefoll, sama yang **nge-review**.

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

PxnkAutumnxx, Nam NamTae, ElisYe Het, hunnaxxx, misslah, fitry .sukma .39, Angel Deer, Arifahohse, Seravin509, Luniaakimwu, nisaramaidah28, Selenia Oh, Juna Oh, Navizka94, Haruka Zaoldyeck, Name VyAeri, Princess Xiao, ljissi, SyiSehun, Sarrah HunHan, HunHanCherry1220, JodohSeHun, OhXiSeLu, molly a.k.a syfr17, ramyoon, XikaNish, rikha-chan, pinkeuxo, Ludeer, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawooo..:*:*


	13. Chapter 13

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Luhan"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 _ **Preview Chap :**_

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan sudah berada di ambang pintu yang terbuka dan menatap seorang wanita dengan perasaan terkejut yang mencabik-cabik._

 _Byun Baekhyun berada disana dan sama terperangahnya dengan Luhan. Luhan lebih terkejut lagi saat Baekhyun berhamburan kedalam pelukannya, sehingga tubuhnya membentur perut Luhan dengan keras. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Baekhyun masih mau memeluknya?_

" _Luhan, aku mencarimu selama ini!" Desisnya._

" _Aku sangat merindukanmu!"_

" _Baekhyun?"_

* * *

Luhan benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi selain menyebutkan namanya. Byun Baekhyun masih merindukannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya?

Dada Luhan terasa sesak. Mungkin ia akan menangis haru. Tidak, Dia sudah menangis karena haru. Luhan mencoba mencari pembenaran di mata Baekhyun tentang kata-katanya tadi. Benarkah Baekhyun mencari Luhan? Benarkah Baekhyun bisa memaafkan Luhan setelah apa yang dilakukannya bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Kau benar-benar Luhan, kan?" Baekhyun mengulangi ucapannya.

Senyumnya membuat Luhan terpaksa mengangguk dan Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sekali lagi. Chanhyun kecil memanggil ibunya. Seolah-olah tersadar, Baekhyun mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Luhan dan menggerutu.

"Kau membuat lelah Bibi Luhan, Sayang! Kau tidak lihat kalau perut Bibi Luhan sedang besar!"

Lalu Baekhyun kembali menoleh kepada Luhan. "Kau sedang hamil, benar? Itu artinya kau butuh istirahat. Mungkin aku mengganggumu jadi aku pulang dulu, kita bicara lain kali saja!"

"Baekhyun!" Luhan menyebut namanya sekali lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak mempersilahkanmu masuk. Aku hanya shock. Kau tidak terlalu sibuk untuk mampir ke rumahku, kan? Jackson bilang, kau baru saja pindah rumah. Di rumahmu pasti belum ada apa-apa untuk diminum!"

Senyum Baekhyun merekah. "Ya, Aku baru pindah ke rumah sebelah. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dan kita ternyata bertetangga!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghayalkan kalau yang seperti itu akan terjadi lagi. Masuklah!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya agar Baekhyun mengikutinya ke dalam rumah. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dan Luhan menyajikan dua gelas jus dingin di atas meja. Dia juga menyajikan beberapa buah biskuit berukuran besar yang dibuatnya pagi ini.

Perasaan Luhan masih tak menentu, tapi ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang memangku anaknya. Ternyata anak itu adalah anak Baekhyun? Dengan Chanyeol?

Luhan memperhatikan lagi wajah Chanhyun dalam -dalam, dia memang mirip dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak menyadarinya tadi?

"Kau pendiam sekali!"

Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Ia merasa kikuk dengan kesenyapan yang merebak di antara mereka.

"Dulu kau sangat cerewet. Selalu menjadikan segala hal yang kau lihat sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Sekarang kemana Luhan yang itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun! Aku masih tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa yang Jackson sebut sebagai kakak iparnya itu adalah kau! Dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Katanya, Jackson harus tinggal bersama kalian untuk menjagamu, ya? Suamimu sangat perhatian sekali kalau begitu!" Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Baekhyun," Ia memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentang yang waktu itu…"

"Waktu itu kapan?"

"Sewaktu aku dan suamimu bercinta waktu itu!"

"Bercinta? Aku fikir kalian hanya mengobrol saja."

Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya kalau malah akan membuatku membencimu. Aku anggap hari itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku!"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh lagi. Baekhyun bahkan menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya terbawa suasana dan saat aku melihatmu memergoki kami, aku benar-benar merasa tolol."

Luhan mencoba menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak akan pernah tenang jika mulut Baekhyun tidak mengatakan maaf untuknya.

"Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku saat itu, kau bahkan tidak melirikku. Kukira kau membenciku!"

"Apa itu juga menyakitimu?"

"Ya, aku sangat sakit sekali. Aku bercinta dengan suami sahabatku, dan di pergoki. Aku tidak tau mengapa bisa seperti itu."

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian!"

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun!"

"Suamiku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan kalian di masa lalu. Kupikir, bukan hal yang aneh kalau kalian bertemu dan melakukan hal itu tanpa sengaja. Kau masih menyayangi Chanyeol waktu itu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku rasa, aku hanya iri padamu. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mencintai siapa-siapa tapi aku mengira kalau aku masih mencintai suamimu. Yang kurasakan saat melihat suamimu hanyalah harapan dimana aku berharap dia bisa menolongku dan untuk itu aku akan melakukan segalanya!"

"Suamiku bilang, setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Kau pindah rumah. Lalu hanya bertemu di Academy Erotica itu dan kau sama sekali tidak mau menyapanya!"

"Aku takut, Aku merasa malu. Dia juga tidak menyapaku saat itu! Dia datang hampir setiap malam dan kurasa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku takut menyapanya karena kufikir suamimu akan mencaci makiku karena sudah merusak rumah tangganya. Setelah beberapa hari, dia menghilang begitu saja dan ku anggap kalau dia sudah melupakan masalah itu. Atau dia menganggap kalau tidak ada gunanya mencaci makiku."

"Kami di hukum selama hampir empat bulan. Suamiku harus dipenjarakan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan ayahku mengancam akan menikahkanku dengan orang lain. Tapi setelah kami bertemu lagi, semuanya mulai membaik. Kami mulai datang dan mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada lagi. Orang -orang bilang, kau melarikan diri bersama Kai!"

"Melarikan diri? Dari siapa? Aku dan Kai hanya pindah untuk membangun kehidupan baru bersama-sama. Semenjak kejadian itu, semua orang mencemoohku. Ibunya Kai juga begitu. Tapi hanya Kai yang masih menganggapku teman. Dia bahkan membantuku melunasi hutang -hutangku. Kai juga sering datang sebagai pelanggan dan membayarku untuk menemaninya selama mungkin, lalu kami mulai mengobrol tentang rencana hidup. Saat Kai berkata bahwa dia ingin menikahiku, aku merasa sangat senang dan mulai banyak bermimpi. Tapi ibunya malah meninggal karena mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut anaknya. Aku berusaha menghindarinya selama sebulan penuh. Sampai akhirnya Kai bisa meyakinkanku dan kami pindah ke Faero."

"Dan kalian menikah?"

"Hampir. Tapi kami harus mencari uang untuk itu. Kai berjanji akan mempersembahkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah dan dia sangat bekerja keras. Kau tau sendiri, Kai adalah pekerja kasar. Aku selalu khawatir setiap kali dia pergi bekerja. Suatu ketika Kai mengalami kecelakaan kerja, dia terjatuh dari jembatan dengan luka parah dan terendam selama beberapa hari di dalam air sampai orang-orang menemukannya. Kukira aku akan kehilangannya. Begitu mengetahui Kai masih hidup, aku sangat senang karena harapan dan mimpi mimpi itu masih mungkin untuk kuraih. Aku melakukan segala cara untuk membayar pengobatan terbaik Kai. Dia koma selama beberapa bulan dan dokter mulai mengancam untuk mencabut alat bantu yang berada di tubuhnya. Akhirnya aku kembali ke Denmark dan menemui Geronimo lagi. Aku meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang besar untuk kesembuhannya. Kai pun bisa bertahan hidup beberapa bulan lagi. Hingga akhirnya, Dokter benar-benar menyingkirkan semua alat bantu yang menyokong hidupnya. Mereka membunuh Kai dan membuatku sangat kecewa."

"Astaga, kukira sekarang kau menikah dengan Kai! Saat melihatmu tadi aku menyangka kalau kalian melarikan diri ke Canada dan hidup bahagia disini!"

"Perjalananku menuju kebahagiaan masih sangat panjang, Baekhyun! Tapi aku bangga sudah mendapatkan sebagiannya! Bagiku semua ini sudah cukup baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Suamimu adalah Marketing Developer perumahan ini, kan? Seharusnya aku berfikir kesana saat Jackson mengatakannya. Suamiku sedang berada disana sekarang dan jika yang di temuinya adalah Kai, dia pasti sudah menelpon. Dia harus segera pulang dan bersujud meminta maaf kepadamu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang memulainya dan suamimu sama sekali tidak bersalah!"

"Ya, tapi dia menikmatinya." Baekhyun berdesis.

"Aku tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuannya yang satu itu. Selama pernikahan kami, sudah terjadi dua kali perang besar karena sikap akrabnya kepada perempuan. Aku harus terbiasa dengan hal itu!"

Luhan tersenyum lega. Baekhyun memaafkannya dan sekarang mereka bertetangga lagi. Dia sangat bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di Canada?"

"Oh, sebelumnya kami tinggal di Norwegia beberapa bulan. Aku tidak betah disana dan kami memutuskan pindah ke Canada. Aku senang dengan keputusan itu, keputusan yang sangat tepat karena aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

* * *

Seulgi menggeram kesal di sebuah apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ia di usir dari rumah ' _Oh'_ oleh Sarah secara tidak hormat. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menghinanya dibandingkan dengan itu.

Sarah menghujatnya dengan kata kata yang jauh lebih kejam dari kata-kata yang di gunakannya untuk mengusir Luhan beberapa waktu lalu. Sial, Seulgi sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang sudah membeberkan tindak-tandunya selama ini. Mungkinkah Sehun diam-diam menemui Bibinya dan mengarang cerita?

Seulgi ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah karena itu. Sejak awal Seulgi tau kalau pernikahannya dengan Yifan sudah salah. Tapi ia butuh uang untuk hidup. Semua orang hanya tau bahwa keluarganya adalah orang terhormat tanpa tau kalau Seulgi kekurangan uang. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi yang tercantik untuk mendapatkan laki-laki yang terkaya.

Saat tawaran menikah dengan Yifan datang, Seulgi merasa sedang memeluk bulan. Keluarga Oh sangat terpandang di Calgary. Semula Seulgi kira, ia bisa dengan mudah menggoda Yifan dan bermanja-manja dengan uangnya. Tapi Yifan meninggalkannya menjalankan pesta pernikahan sendiri. Laki -laki itu menghilang setelah mengucapkan janji suci untuknya.

Untuk beberapa hari, Seulgi benar-benar menangis. Menangisi kegagalan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Yifan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Seulgi merasa lebih lega karena, walau bagaimanapun dirinya adalah satu -satunya istri Yifan yang syah secara hukum. Lagi pula saat itu ia hanya menunggu satu minggu untuk mendapatkan Yifan kembali. Laki-laki bodoh itu telah salah memilih untuk melarikan diri. Seharusnya ia memilih untuk menjalani pernikahan yang wajar bersama Seulgi.

Saat mendengar kabar kalau Yifan kecelakaan ia sangat berharap kalau Yifan kehilangan nyawanya dan memberikan seluruh hartanya kepada Seulgi. Sayangnya Yifan terus bertahan hidup dalam keaadaan yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk hidup. Semangat hidupnya terlalu tinggi.

Seulgi fikir, dirinyalah yang akan diminta mengurusi semua tanggung jawab Yifan terhadap harta keluarganya setelah laki-laki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ternyata Sarah memilih menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab itu kepada keponakan tersayangnya, Sehun.

Seulgi sempat membenci Sehun. Ingin membalas dendam atas segala hal yang sudah dirampas dari dirinya. Oh Sehun terlalu lihai dan cerdas, dan terlalu tampan untuk disingkirkan begitu saja. Karena itu Seulgi selalu menginginkan bisa menikmati malam bersamanya setelah sekian lama ia tinggal di keluarga _Oh_ dan harus kehausan karena menjaga sikapnya. Bila Sehun bersedia, maka Seulgi akan merasakan kalau keluarga _Oh_ tidak se-membosankan yang dia kira.

Seulgi tau tentang kemungkinan berpindahnya harta Yifan kepada Sehun dan jika ia mendapatkan Sehun, maka kemungkinan dirinya untuk menjadi nyonya yang kaya sudah semakin dekat.

Mencari-cari kelemahan Sehun terlalu mudah. Sehun sangat suka dengan wanita cantik dan juga mudah bosan dengan wanita sejenis. Lagi pula saat itu, Sehun sedang bosan dengan istrinya. Sehun sepertinya tengah marah karena wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Karena itu Seulgi mulai melancarkan godaan.

Godaan pertama meleset, tapi godaan kedua berhasil membuat Sehun takhluk. Akhirnya Sehun bersedia masuk ke kamarnya dan mereka bercinta. Percintaan yang sangat luar biasa yang akhirnya membuat Seulgi ketagihan dan mengulanginya terus menerus.

Lama-lama Seulgi merasa kalau dirinya mulai kehausan akan sentuhan Sehun. Tapi Sehun terlalu mudah bosan dengannya dalam waktu beberapa minggu dan selalu menjadikan istrinya sebagai alasan untuk menghindar.

Pada akhirnya Seulgi melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan Sehun, untuk membuat Sehun hanya terfokus padanya. Seulgi hanya perlu mengaku kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak Sehun dan wanita itu langsung mengamuk. Tidak perlu usaha keras karena sesungguhnya Sehun juga ingin berpisah dari wanita itu.

Malam harinya, Sehun mendatanginya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka bercinta lagi, lalu membicarakan tentang harta keluarga _Oh_ dan entah mengapa Seulgi terpancing untuk menceritakannya. Tidak, ia memang sengaja dan merekam semua pembicaraan itu. Seulgi akhirnya memiliki senjata untuk membuat Sehun tidak lagi bisa menolaknya.

Sialnya Yifan mulai sadar dan mulai mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya. Yang bisa Seulgi lakukan hanya menyingkirkan Yifan sesegera mungkin agar ia bisa mendapatkan Sehun yang akan mewarisi hartanya. Tapi takdir Seulgi untuk menjadi wanita yang kaya malah harus tertunda karena Yifan mewariskan hartanya kepada Xiao Lu, wanita yang membuatnya meninggalkan Seulgi di altar.

Lebih parahnya lagi, Sehun mengaku kalau dirinya sudah menikah lagi sebulan kemudian. Seulgi semakin membenci keadaan dirinya, apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau yang dinikahi Sehun adalah Xiao Lu.

Seandainya Seulgi tidak menyelidiknya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Siapa Luhan sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian Sehun? Setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, Seulgi menyimpulkan kalau dia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Xiao Lu, juga Sehun dan Sarah.

Kali ini, mungkin harus lebih kejam karena menyingkirkan salah satunya saja tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa. Meskipun telah terusir, status Seulgi masih lah menantu di keluarga _Oh_. Dan ketika semua pewarisnya mati, maka seluruh harta itu akan jatuh ketangannya.

Kali ini dirinya memang harus menggunakan cara kasar karena cara yang halus tidak bisa di gunakan lagi sama sekali. Lalu siapa yang a kan di singkirkannya lebih dulu? Tentu saja wanita Itu. Xiao Lu dan anak yang berada di kandungannya. Lalu Sehun dan Sarah sebaiknya menjadi incaran yang terakhir karena wanita itu adalah orang yang paling mudah ditangani.

* * *

Ponsel Seulgi yang berada di atas meja berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera menyongsong benda itu dengan langkah cepat dan menerimanya.

"Halo, _Maam_! Rumah Oh Sehun sudah di temukan."

"Kalau begitu segera carikan aku beberapa orang yang bisa bekerja dengan cepat. Aku harus menyingkirkan seisi rumah itu dengan segera. Tapi sebelumnya pastikan kalau wanita di rumah itu kehilangan bayinya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus mengesankan perampokan sebagai penyebabnya. Aku ingin semua orang di rumah itu menderita dan mati pada akhirnya. Segera lakukan rencana itu, malam ini juga!"

"Baik _Maam._ Akan segera saya laksanakan!"

Seulgi segera menutup telponnya dan tersenyum penuh dendam. Yifan sudah menyia-nyiakannya dan ia mungkin tidak berhasil membuat Yifan menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi Seulgi akan membuat Sehun menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia akan sangat kecewa karena kehilangan anak yang sangat di harapkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus tersiksa sebelum Seulgi mengirim ajal ke rumah kecil mereka.

* * *

Mengetahui cerita antara Luhan dan Chanyeol pada mulanya membuat Sehun semakin protektif dan selalu melarang Luhan mengobrol dengan laki -laki itu atau berkunjung ke rumahnya meskipun hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Sehun sangat cemburu dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi setelah Jackson menemukan pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk pindah rumah, hati Sehun mulai melunak. Ia menyadari kalau Luhan akan sendirian dan keberadaan Baekhyun bisa menemaninya.

Pada akhirnya semua mulai membaik. Sehun mulai mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol tanpa pandangan sinisnya dan kata-kata sengitnya lagi. Kedua laki-laki itu juga perlahan-lahan menjadi cukup dekat. Bahkan mereka sering makan malam bersama dengan mengajak si kecil Chanhyun ikut serta.

Perasaan kikuk Luhan yang pada awalnya sangat tampak, perlahan-lahan juga mulai sirna. Luhan sudah berani berbicara lebih banyak dan lebih cerewet seperti adanya dirinya. Seringkali Chanhyun bermain-main di rumah Luhan selama Baekhyun berbelanja, dan setelah Baekhyun pulang mereka akan memasak makan siang bersama. Menu makan sehari-hari di rumah itu juga selalu serupa dengan menu makanan di rumah sebelahnya. Luhan senang mereka bisa akur lagi, bisa melakukan semuanya bersama sama lagi seperti dulu.

Baginya, maaf dari Baekhyun membuatnya merasa lebih tenang untuk melangkah ke kehidupannya di depan. Maaf dari Baekhyun juga membuat Luhan merasa lebih nyaman untuk tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu.

Malam ini, Chanhyun bermain lagi bersamanya. Anak itu menemani Luhan karena Sehun pergi bersama Truddy sejak sore. Chanhyun selalu merasa senang bersama dengan Luhan karena Luhan suka membuat biskuit yang manis yang sangat di sukainya. Selain itu, Luhan juga menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga Chanhyun merasa memiliki dua orang tua.

Sehun juga mulai berlatih menjadi ayah dan dia selalu melatih diri dengan Chanhyun. Pada mulanya anak itu seringkali menangis saat bersamanya. Tapi, lama kelamaan mereka berdua sudah bisa bermain kuda-kudaan di sekitar rumah.

"Paman tidak pulang ya?" Chanhyun bertanya sambil menyuap biskuitnya yang pertama.

Luhan baru saja membuatnya dan merasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan Chanhyun biskuit sebelum waktu tidurnya tiba. Mungkin Chanhyun akan menginap di rumah Luhan malam ini.

"Paman pasti pulang!"

"Paman kemana?"

"Pergi bersama temannya, sayang!"

Chanhyun diam dan melahap habis biskuitnya . Ia mengambil biscuit kedua dan menggigitnya lagi, tangan kecilnya menyentuh perut Luhan yang besar.

"Kapan bayinya keluar? Kata ibu di dalam sini ada bayi ya?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Chanhyun.

"Hyunnie ingin mendengar bayi Bibi, boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kesini, mendekat!"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda kalau ia memberi izin Chanhyun untuk mendekat. Bocah itu merapatkan diri dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Luhan. Beberapa waktu kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Luhan dengan senang.

"Bibi, bayinya bergerak!"

"Dia sudah mau keluar sayang, sebentar lagi. Makanya terus bergerak!"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa jenis kelamin anaknya. Sehun tidak pernah ingin mengetahui itu, dan tidak pernah mengizinkan Luhan menjalani USG untuk mencari tau. Sehun menginginkan semuanya menjadi kejutan dan ia harap apapun jenis kelamin anaknya, bisa di terima dengan baik oleh dunia. Dan akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan jauh dari penderitaan. Luhan tidak ingin anaknya menderita sepertinya, tidak boleh.

Chanhyun menguap, padahal baru jam delapan malam. Mungkin anak itu terlalu banyak makan hari ini sehingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya lebih cepat. Ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya kepada tubuh Luhan, masih berusaha membuka matanya agar tidak tertidur. Luhan merangkul Chanhyun erat-erat dan membelai lengannya.

Ia memandangi anak itu dan berkhayal seperti apa wajah anaknya nanti. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa terbayang. Luhan tidak bisa menebak seperti apa rupa anaknya.

"Bibi, ada orang!"

Luhan terkejut. Jika saja Chanhyun tidak menegakkan kepalanya, Luhan pasti mengira kalau Chanhyun sedang mengigau. Anak itu melihat ke jendela dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Sekelebatan itu datang lagi. Begitu cepat.

"Itu, ada orang!"

Chanhyun menunjuk ke arah jendela dan turun dari sofa. Luhan segera meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Perasaannya tidak enak. Mungkin ia harus segera lari. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdet brooh! Mueheheee..

Berhubung gue lagi seneng gegara lagu solo nya D.O yang sukses bikin gue baper /curhatneng?/ jadi gue apdet. Kayaknya ini ff bakalan selesai 2 chapter lagi deh.

Sebenernya setelah ini selesei gue pengennya publish ff lagi. Dan sayangnya masih remake-an. Jadi gue minta pendapat kalian yah, kalo banyak yg nggak setuju ya mungkin gue bakal hiatus dulu sampe pertengahan tahun/kayaknya/ buat semedi biar dapet ilham buat bikin ff karya sendiri /XD/.

Oiya baru-baru ini gue kepikiran sesuatu, kira-kira siapa ya orang yang beruntung ngedapetin sehun di real life? Apa jangan-jangan gue? /khayalluthor-_-/, oke abaikan.

Buat yang nanya Baekhyun itu baik apa jahat, tuh di atas udah ke jawab yaa..  
Sama Seulgi noh udah diusir jugak sama si Sarah..

Banyak typo kah? Sorry yah kawan-kawan, daku hanyalah manusia luar biasa /eh?/. Enggak ding, maksudnya manusia biasa :D.

Makasih buat yang udah nge-fav, nge-foll, **DAN TERUTAMA YANG NGE-REVIEW**. Mumumuuuuu :*:*  
Seyeo cinta kaliaaaan!

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

Angel Deer, hunnaxxx, nisaramaidah28, fitry .sukma .39, Navizka94, luluhunhun, PxnkAutumnxx, Arifahohse, Seravin509, misslah, Nam NamTae, ramyoon, OhXiSeLu, JodohSeHun, ElisYe Het, Juna Oh, minkook94, Lisasa Luhan, Kim zangin, 7wulanm, molly a.k.a syfr17, lian, Sarrah HunHan, Ririn Ayu, XikaNish, rikha-chan, Luniaakimwu, HunHanCherry1220, Radya, Ludeer, Alicia lavegne, SyiSehun, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawooo...


	14. Chapter 14

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Luhan"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 _ **Preview Chap :**_

 _Chanhyun menguap, padahal baru jam delapan malam. Mungkin anak itu terlalu banyak makan hari ini sehingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya lebih cepat. Ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya kepada tubuh Luhan, masih berusaha membuka matanya agar tidak tertidur. Luhan merangkul Chanhyun erat-erat dan membelai lengannya._

 _Ia memandangi anak itu dan berkhayal seperti apa wajah anaknya nanti. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa terbayang. Luhan tidak bisa menebak seperti apa rupa anaknya._

" _Bibi, ada orang!"_

 _Luhan terkejut. Jika saja Chanhyun tidak menegakkan kepalanya, Luhan pasti mengira kalau Chanhyun sedang mengigau. Anak itu melihat ke jendela dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Sekelebatan itu datang lagi. Begitu cepat._

" _Itu, ada orang!"_

 _Chanhyun menunjuk ke arah jendela dan turun dari sofa. Luhan segera meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Perasaannya tidak enak. Mungkin ia harus segera lari. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri._

* * *

Luhan sudah menduga gangguan itu akan datang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menduga secepat ini.

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi!"

Beberapa detik setelah kata itu terucap, Luhan mendengar bunyi yang keras menghantam pintu rumahnya. Secepat mungkin Luhan mencari pintu belakang. Ia harus melarikan diri dengan berbagai cara. Tapi begitu pintu di buka, dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar memaksa untuk masuk.

Luhan berusaha menahan pintu untuk menghambat, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk melarikan diri. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanhyun?

"Hyunnie, masuk ke kamar Bibi dan kunci pintu!"

Chanhyun sempat termenung sejenak. Tapi keributan yang dihadapinya pada akhirnya membuatnya ketakutan dan segera melarikan diri ke kamar depan. Bunyi klik yang keras terdengar, si kecil sudah mengunci pintunya.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu depan sudah terdobrak. Ada dua orang laki-laki lagi yang masuk dan segera menarik rambut Luhan lalu menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Luhan merasa kesakitan dan berusaha melawan.

Ia bergantung kepada apa saja yang bisa menahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang laki -laki yang sempat Luhan tahan masuk dan mengangkat kakinya. Mereka menggotong Luhan dan melempar  
tubuhnya sehingga Luhan terjatuh di lantai. Perutnya terbentur dan Luhan mulai merasakan nyeri.

Luhan tidak bisa berteriak, mulutnya segera di bekap saat ia ingin melakukan itu. Seorang di antara mereka menginjak-injak tubuh Luhan dengan sol sepatu yang sangat keras. Laki-laki itu memulainya dari kaki dan perlahan-lahan mulai naik menuju perut seolah-olah orang itu menginginkan Luhan mencerita terlebih dahulu dengan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan perutnya.

Luhan berusaha memberontak, tapi tubuhnya di pegangi. Ia juga berusaha berteriak, sayangnya suaranya hanya keluar berupa dengungan karena tertahan oleh telapak tangan. Sebuah gigitan Luhan usahakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu, tapi daya tahan mereka begitu kuat. Luhan tidak bisa menyerah, ia tidak ingin menyerah. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya? Luhan tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaannya terenggut.

Sebuah keluhan keras kemudian terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, Luhan hanya bisa memandangi dua orang dari laki-laki itu berkelahi dengan seseorang.

' _Chanyeol?'_

Luhan merasa bisa bernafas lega saat injakan itu belum sempat menghantam perutnya. Ia tertolong, bayinya juga. Luhan berusaha menjauh dari perkelahian, ia menepi dan duduk bersandar ke dinding. Beberapa orang lain mulai masuk membantu Chanyeol.

Sesaat kemudian ke empat orang asing yang berusaha mencelakakan Luhan sudah di keroyok. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri dan semua orang memukuli mereka berusaha mengejar. Luhan tinggal sendiri dan ia merasa sangat lelah, perlahan matanya terpejam. Luhan ingin tidur.

"Luhan," Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

Luhan berusaha membuka matanya lagi dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi Baekhyun. Senyumnya mengembang pasrah.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur!"

* * *

Sehun benar-benar khawatir karena firasatnya hari ini benar-benar sangat tidak enak.

Sejak sore tadi Sehun merasa ragu untuk pergi. Jika saja bukan karena menghargai permintaan Truddy yang seringkali membantunya, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjauh dari Luhan. Seharusnya ia menjaga Luhan dan tidak beranjak dari sisinya.

Sehun melangkah dengan lebih cepat dan harus tertegun beberapa saat ketika melihat pintu rumahnya yang rusak. Rasa khawatirnya semakin mendesak, memaksanya untuk berlari ke dalam rumah. Sayangnya Sehun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Dari mulutnya mulai keluar nama Luhan. Pelan kemudian mengeras, lalu Sehun berteriak. Luhan tidak ada disana.

"Sehun, dia di rumahku!"

Sehun segera keluar dari rumah dan melihat Chanyeol berada di depan rumahnya. Ia merasa lega mengetahui itu, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Sehun segera berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah sebelah dan langsung masuk tanpa izin pemiliknya. Ia tau kalau Chanyeol juga berlari untuk mengimbanginya, tapi Sehun tidak bisa perduli dengan itu sekarang, yang di perdulikannya hanya Luhan.

"Dimana dia?"

Sehun bertanya kepada Park Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu baru saja sampai di dekatnya. Sehun baru merasa kalau ia sedang lelah setelah melihat Chanyeol bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

"Di kamar. Tadi dia bilang kalau dia merasa lelah dan ingin tidur."

Sehun segera berlari, membuka kamar satu persatu dan ia menemukan Luhan di kamar tengah. Luhan sedang berbaring di temani oleh Baekhyun dan dia tidak tidur. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau, pakaian yang di kenakannya juga kotor.

Melihat Sehun datang, Luhan berusaha bergerak tapi mungkin rasa sakit menyerangnya sehingga ia mengerang pelan. Sehun segera menyongsong Luhan untuk membantunya duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan memeluknya dan menangis sejadi -jadinya.

Sejak tadi Luhan berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi saat bersama Sehun, ia merasa sangat lemah dan sangat ingin dilindungi.

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan sama eratnya. Cukup lama sampai ia sanggup mengendurkan dekapannya dan membelai kepala Luhan agar bisa lebih tenang. Sehun memandangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Sejak tadi, ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumahnya dan juga pada istrinya.

"Tadi ada orang yang menyerang ke rumahmu!" Chanyeol berusa ha memberi penjelasan.

"Aku juga tidak tau pada awalnya, sampai anakku datang dan mengatakan kalau Bibi Luhan-nya sedang berkelahi dengan banyak laki-laki. Aku segera datang begitu mendengar satu teriakan, Luhan tidak berteriak lagi dan kami sudah sangat khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Karena itu aku segera meminta Baekhyun menelpon polisi dan aku meminta bantuan kepada tetangga yang lain."

"Chanhyun melompat dari jendela kamar kalian!" Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Dia bilang, Luhan menyuruhnya masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu. Aku rasa pastilah sesuatu yang berbahaya, makanya Luhan menyuruh anakku melakukan hal itu!"

Sehun memandang Luhan lagi, ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan terisak ketakutan. Perlakuan seburuk apa yang di terimanya?

"Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?"

"Polisi sedang menanganinya. Sampai saat ini, mereka sama sekali belum mengakui apa-apa."

Sehun mempererat lagi dekapannya dan berharap Luhan bisa segera tenang. Luhan masih menangis seperti itu dalam waktu yang panjang. Akhirnya Sehun bosan menunggunya merasa lega dan berkata.

"Tenanglah, Luhan! Kau sedang hamil besar. Kau tidak boleh tertekan."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang."

Luhan mengeluh di sela-sela tangisannya. Air mataya sudah membasahi T-shirt yang Sehun kenakan.

"Mereka akan merenggut anakku Sehun. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku lebih baik aku mati!"

"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Anak kita baik-baik saja, kan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia meringis? Sehun nyaris tidak bisa membedakannya karena isakan Luhan lebih kencang. Ia kesakitan dan Sehun baru sadar kalau Luhan sedang memegangi perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun berteriak karena melihat darah keluar dari sela-sela kaki Luhan. Sehun tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dia terpaku.

"Luhan, apakah tadi kau terbentur?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai. Aku sempat merasa nyeri tadi, tapi sudah hilang. Sekarang terasa lagi!"

"Astaga, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari tadi! Kami seharusnya sudah membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Luhan menangis lebih kuat. Ia menarik pakaian Sehun menahan rasa sakit.

"Sehun, apa yang akan terjadi dengan anakku?"

Sehun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia memandang Chanyeol penuh harap. "Bisakah kau antarkan kami ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu! Cepatlah!" Dan semua orang menjadi sangat terburu-buru.

Sehun menggendong Luhan meskipun ia tau kalau berat Luhan sekarang dua kali lipat dari berat tubuhnya. Tenaga sekuat itu entah datang dari mana. Yang pasti, Luhan harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Melihat Luhan saat itu, Sehun sudah putus asa dengan kehidupan anaknya. Tapi ia masih terus berharap untuk tidak kehilangan Luhan. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya, Sehun tidak tau akan melakukan apa, tidak tau akan menjadi seperti apa hidupnya.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan super. Ia harus bertanding dengan polisi lalu lintas karena itu. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan berhenti dan mengikuti kehendak polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya. Ia terus mengungguli sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol harus mengurusi mobilnya karena polisi lalu lintas langsung menyambarnya. Tapi Sehun bersyukur karena beberapa orang perawat langsung datang dan membawa istrinya keruangan gawat darurat untuk segera mendapatkan penanganan. Semua yang dilakukan serba cepat hingga Sehun berakhir di ruang tunggu unit gawat darurat. Ia menunggu keputusan dokter tentang Luhan.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya meskipun Chanyeol sudah berulang kali menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan. Ia khawatir dan juga ketakutan, Sehun selalu berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istriku, aku besumpah akan membunuh mereka!" Desisnya.

"Sudah, Sehun. Tenanglah! Jangan bersikap seperti ini!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Istriku sedang sekarat di dalam. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut kehilangannya!"

"Aku mengerti! Tapi tenanglah. Bersikap seperti ini tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun sekali lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun merasa di rong-rong berbagai macam perasaan negatif. Ia melihat dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Dokter menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian dan kemudian bertanya siapa suaminya. Dengan agak kesal, Sehun menjawab.

"Tentu saja aku, kau tidak bisa lihat memangnya?"

Ia hampir saja membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak.

"Dokter tidak tau, Sehun!"

"Seharusnya dia tau!" Sehun mengerang lagi.

Dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk lebih mengerti, juga lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi Sehun. Dia hanya panik.

"Istri anda akan segera melahirkan. Anda harus menyelesaikan pembayaran terlebih dahulu."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Chanyeol cepat.

Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku suaminya!"

"Iya, karena itulah kau harus menemaninya di dalam. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya!"

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat baik kepada istriku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Sudah lama Sehun tidak menunjukkan kecemburuan seperti ini lagi. Chanyeol kira hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Tapi ternyata Sehun masih menyimpan kecemburuan terhadap Chanyeol.

"Karena aku punya hutang pada istrimu. Dia membayar semua biaya perawatan Baekhyun saat istriku mengalami kecelakaan di Denmark. Sekarang cepatlah masuk dan berhentilah untuk bersikap penuh kecemburuan seperti ini."

"Terang saja aku cemburu kalau mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kalian sebelum ini!"

"Astaga, Sehun! Itu semua sudah berlalu. Aku mencintai istriku dan kau juga mencintai istrimu, kan? Luhan selalu memikirkanmu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan sikap seperti ini!"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali kemudian berbicara dalam nada yang jauh lebih lembut bila di bandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

"Istrimu menunggu di dalam, Sehun. Dia membutuhkan dukungan untuk bisa bertahan melahirkan anaknya. Dia pasti sangat ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena melewatkannya!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol sudah berlari menjauh menuju bagian administrasi. Laki-laki itu benar, semua kejadian itu sudah berlalu dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk curiga. Luhan tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka bahkan sudah tak pernah terbahas lagi jika Sehun tidak memulai. Sehun tidak akan memulainya lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Sehun memasuki ruangan ICU dan memakai pakaian yang higienis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berjalan di balik tirai, ia akan segera melihat Luhan, akan segera. Dan saat tirai berwarna putih itu di buka, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan disana memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sekuat tenaga Luhan menjulurkan tangannya dan Sehun langsung menyambarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Sehun terkesima melihat ruangan putih yang di penuhi perawat dengan bau obat yang sangat mengganggu. Sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia juga terkesima melihat Luhan berteriak saat air ketubannya mengalir deras. Sehun juga merasakan sakitnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter memastikan tekanan darah Luhan, memastikan apakah Luhan cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara normal dan memulai proses persalinan setelah mereka yakin dengan kesanggupan Luhan.

Genggaman tangan Luhan semakin kuat. Ia berteriak kesakitan namun penuh semangat. Melihat perjuangannya Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan perasaan haru. Ternyata sesakit ini, dan Luhan masih mau melahirkan anaknya? Dadanya benar-benar sesak.

Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki keluar. Usaha Luhan benar-benar sangat luar biasa padahal dia baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk. Saat Luhan berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Sehun merasa kalau ia bahkan sanggup memberikan nafasnya untuk membantu.

Seorang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk anaknya. Sehun sudah mendengarkan cerita itu dari dulu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kenyataannya. Luhan kembali mengingatkan Sehun kepada ibunya. Ibu yang memberikan nyawanya untuk kehidupan Sehun. Ibu yang menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya saat Sehun menghela nafasnya yang pertama di dunia.

Sehun menangis, ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan. Menggigit bibirpun tidak cukup untuk menahan isakannya.

"Berjuanglah, Luhan. Dan kau harus hidup!" Bisiknya.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat dan saat itu Sehun berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan selamanya. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wanita yang pernah sesakit ini untuk melahirkan anaknya. Luhan bahkan tidak mengeluh sakit meskipun ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa kesakitannya dia.

Proses persalinan yang begitu lama membuat Sehun merasa frustasi. Luhan tiba-tiba menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak berteriak lagi dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah basah.

 _Apakah sudah selesai?_ Sehun membatin.

Tapi dia tidak mendengar suara tangis bayi. Yang didengarnya hanya dokter yang berteriak menyiapkan operasi. Semua perawat mulai terlihat sibuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Sehun tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia memandang wajah Luhan yang tanpa darah. Bibirnya bahkan membiru. Sehun akan kehilangan Luhan seperti ayahnya kehilangan ibunya. Entah mengapa fikiran seperti itu terlintas. Ia tidak akan sanggup kalau itu terjadi. Dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Luhan sekarang, dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Luhan selamanya.

"Istri anda tidak cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara norlmal. Kami harus melakuakn operasi sekarang juga!"

Sehun masih membeku. Dokter baru menyadarinya sekarang? Saat Luhan sedang berada di ambang kematiannya? Mengapa tidak dari tadi? Kenapa ia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini terlebih dahulu? Sehun merasakan genggaman Luhan mengencang pada tangannya. Ia menoleh dan ternyata Luhan belum membuka mata. Perlahan-lahan Sehun mencium keningnya, lalu bibirnya dan berbisik.

"Bertahanlah Luhan. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu!"

* * *

Kerlip cahaya matahari pagi tiba-tiba saja membuat Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan terkejut yang sangat luar biasa.

Sejak kapan ia tertidur? Dia masih bisa tidur saat Luhan sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya?

Sehun mencoba bangkit dan merasakan sebuah medan yang empuk membuat bokongnya merasa sangat nyaman. Ternyata kakinya terjulur, ia berbaring di atas ranjang putih dengan bantal busa yang empuk. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan tertidur di ruang tunggu. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak boleh merasakan kenyamanan ini sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui sebuah pintu.

Perlu waktu yang cukup banyak bagi Sehun untuk menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di dalam ruang rawat rumah sakit. Sehun meyakini itu saat seorang perawat masuk bersama dengan Chanyeol dan membawa alat pengukur tensi darah.

Sehun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, bukankah dia sedang menemani Luhan berjuang? Lalu mengapa dia ada disini?

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Anda sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini juga!" Perawat itu berujar dengan sangat manis.

Dengan sedikit basa-basi, ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sehun bersama Park Chanyeol yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

"Aku kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Kau pingsan di ruang Operasi!" Jawab Chanyeol, tangkas.

Sehun berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sayangnya ingatan tentang ruang operasi masih enggan muncul. Tapi perlahan-lahan bayangan tentang lampu yang terang benderang, tentang pisau bedah yang membelah perut istrinya membuat Sehun takut. Ada darah, lalu Luhan terbangun dan Sehun kembali memegang tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter kembali menyuntikkan obat bius. Ruang operasi membuat manusia terlihat seperti binatang.

"Sudah ingat?" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ruang operasi sangat gaduh begitu kau jatuh pingsan. Armada perawat tiba-tiba saja terbagi dua, mengurusimu dan terus membantu Dokter mengoperasi istrimu."

Ya, Sehun pingsan kerena ia melihat dokter menyelipkan tangannya kedalam perut Luhan. Dia tidak tahan melihatnya, tidak tega. Jika Luhan sempat terbangun, pasti ia sempat juga merasakan sakitnya disayat pisau operasi. Dada Sehun kembali sesak.

"Bagaimana dengan istriku?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Anakku?"

"Ikut saja aku!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan arah kemana Sehun harus mengikutinya. Sehun sempat merasa limbung ketika berusaha turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi ia berusaha untuk lebih kuat. Sehun harus melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang juga. Untungnya langkah Chanyeol tidak begitu cepat. Mungkin dia tau bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini.

Langkah laki-laki itu mendampinginya melewati beberapa buah kamar lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan lift. Semakin dekat dengan Luhan, detak jantung Sehun terdengar semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan membukakan pintunya untuk Sehun.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah di bayangkannya menyeruak. Luhan sudah lebih baik. Meskipun harus di infus, ia tetap menyusui anaknya dengan beberapa tetesan air mata menjatuhi tubuh bayinya.

Wanita itu berusaha menyeka setiap tetesan yang menyentuh tubuh anaknya dengan cepat agar anak itu tidak kedinginan. Langkah Sehun semakin kikuk, ia mendekat secara perlahan dan Luhan menyadari kehadirannya.

Sejenak, Sehun menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sofa memangku Chanhyun yang masih tidur. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sehun hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus mendekat dan berakhir di sisi Luhan dalam jarak yang sangat intim. Luhan memandangnya lama.

"Kenapa menangis seperti ini?"

Sehun mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya dengan agak parau. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Luhan dan berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Atau anak kita?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sangat bahagia, Sehun. Aku sempat takut kehilangan anak ini. Aku fikir kejadian itu akan membuatku kehilangan anakmu. Tapi lihat, dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia kehausan. Dokter tidak memberikan apa-apa, mereka menunggu aku sadar dan cukup kuat untuk menyusuinya."

Sehun memandang anaknya, begitu kecil dan—Luhan benar—terlihat sangat kehausan. Dia menyusu dengan semangat. Seulas senyum bangga hadir di bibir Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun melihat sosok yang selalu di bicarakannya selama ini. Sosok yang sangat di harapkannya.

Melihat bayinya membuat Sehun sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk memilih Luhan dan meninggalkan _Oh_.

Sehun meraih kepala Luhan dan menyandarkannya di tubuhnya. "Kau pasti sangat lelah, Jika aku tau melahirkan sangat sakit, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengandung anakku. Aku hampir mati saat melihat betapa menderitanya dirimu sewaktu persalinan. Sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas."

"Tapi aku menginginkan itu!"

Sehun menepuk kepala Luhan kesal. "Keinginanmu ternyata sangat berbahaya. Kalau aku tau perutmu akan di belah seperti tadi malam, aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk melahirkan anakku."

"Kata-katamu bisa di dengar anak kita, Sehun. Dia akan mengira kalau ayahnya tidak menginginkannya!"

"Aku menginginkannya. Tentu saja dia akan maklum karena ibunya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya."

Sehun lalu menyentuh kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Hei, Bocah. Kalau kau nakal dan membuat ibumu susah, aku akan menghukummu. Mengerti? Kau tidak tau rasanya melahirkanmu, kan? Ayahmu saja juga hampir mati karena ini!"

"Astaga, Sehun! Kau jangan menyalahkan anakmu karena pingsan di ruang Operasi!" Chanyeol ambil suara dan menertawakannya.

Sehun memandangnya sinis. "Yah, aku mungkin tidak sekuat dirimu saat menemani Baekhyun melahirkan!"

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu!" Sela Baekhyun.

"Saat aku melahirkan Chanhyun, kakakku yang menemaniku. Suamiku terlalu pengecut.."

"Sayang, kau tau kalau aku tidak akan tega melihatmu menderita. Makanya saat itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jika saja aku ada disana, maka aku akan pingsan pada menit-menit awal. Ah, ahirnya aku terpaksa mengakuinya."

"Mengakui betapa pengecutnya kau?"

"Aish!" Sehun berdesis.

"Kalau mau bertengkar, di rumah saja! Kenapa harus berdebat disini? Istriku butuh istirahat!"

Sebuah gelak lemah hadir menyeruak ke seantero ruangan. Semua orang memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menyaksikan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya, tapi jelas Sehun dan Luhan mengenalnya.

Mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan tak menyangka kepada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Oh Sarah.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Muehehehe.. fast apdet kan gue?

Sorry ya di chapter kemaren gak ada hunhan moment nya sama sekali, udah ke bayar kan sama chap ini? Tinggal satu chap lagi dan ff-nya end :) horeee!

Yang minta sequel buat ff bad surprise yang kemaren seyeo publish, sorry ya kayaknya gak bisa. Soalnya kan itu bukan murni karya seyeo, jadinya agak gimana gitu kalo bikin lanjutannya. Lagian kalo dibikin lanjutan jugak bingung, kan disitu hunhannya udah pisah, jadi seyeo gak bisa bikin ff selain maincastnya hunhan, hehe :D.

Kemaren jugak banyak yang ngira kalo itu ff nya bersambung, dan seyeo minta maaf karena udah salah tulis disitu yang harusnya END jadi TBC /maklumkebiasaansukatypo/. Jadi sebagai gantinya mungkin besok seyeo bakal publish ff oneshot lagi XD, gapapa kan?

Karena banyak readers yang setuju kalo gue remake ff lagi, jadi setelah ini end gue janji bakal langsung publish ff barunya yang pastinya hunhan. Okee?

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, dan yang **NGE-REVIEW.**

Big Thanks and Big Hug to :

Sarrah HunHan, Freez MingTaem, nisaramaidah28, Nam NamTae, Navizka94, Kim zangin, BabyByunie, ElisYe Het, Seravin509, Juna Oh, ramyoon, fitry .sukma .39, HunHanCherry1220, JYHYunho, Ririn Ayu, XikaNish, Lisasa Luhan, OhXiSeLu, Arifahohse, Princess Xiao, hunnaxxx, Kwon, Luniaakimwu, SyiSehun, 7wulanm, luhannieka, PxnkAutumnxx, melizwufan, Ludeer, JodohSeHun, chenma, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyo...  
Gomawooooo...:*:*:*


	15. Chapter 15

Luhan  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Luhan"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 _ **Preview Chap :**_

 _Sebuah gelak lemah hadir menyeruak ke seantero ruangan. Semua orang memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menyaksikan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya, tapi jelas Sehun dan Luhan mengenalnya._

 _Mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan tak menyangka kepada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu._

 _Oh Sarah._

* * *

Sarah pasti menyadari keheranan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Suasana mendadak sepi dan beku beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba Chanhyun terbangun dan memanggil ibunya. Baekhyun segera meraih anaknya dan menggendongnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah menggandeng Chanyeol dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, Sehun. Kami harus pulang dulu. Aku harus mandi dan kerja." Chanyeol bergumam dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa.

"Nanti Baekhyun akan kesini lagi membawa pakaian untuk Luhan. Kami permisi dulu!"

Kedua orang itu akhirnya keluar sambil bergandengan tangan dan menghilang. Keheningan itu menyeruak lagi, hingga langkah-langkah Sarah mendekati mereka dengan ketukan yang teratur.

Sehun tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi melihat senyum Sarah perasaan gamangnya mulai memudar. Meskipun begitu Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mengataka sepatah katapun.

"Aku mengganggu?" Sarah berujar deng an suara terhalus yang di milikinya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau tidak kesini untuk membuat istriku tertekan, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat anak kalian."

Ia lalu menoleh kepada Luhan dan menatapnya. "Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat meminta persetujuan.

"Dia sedang menyusu!" Sehun menjawab menggantikan Luhan dengan ekspresi yang lebih halus lagi.

Sarah menghela nafas, tapi ia semakin berani untuk lebih dekat lagi lalu duduk di dekat Luhan. Wanita itu menatap bayi mungil yang berada di dalam gendongan Luhan dan membelai tangan kecilnya. Bayi itu sangat mengagumkan, suatu keajaiban yang terjadi dalam kehidupan dan mengobati segala kegetiran yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

"Bibi." Sehun menyapa Sarah seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya. Sarah menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Bagaimana kau tau kami disini?"

"Temanmu tadi tidak menceritakannya?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Chanyeol? Sehun menggeleng. Chanyeol tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya.

"Kami bertemu di kantor polisi. Beberapa orang polisi datang mencari Seulgi ke rumah karena dia menjadi tersangka di balik penganiayaan istrimu. Karena itulah aku langsung berangkat ke Ottawa demi melihat keadaan kalian."

"Sudah ku duga."

Sehun berujar kesal, karena ia sudah menyangka bahwa Seulgi adalah dalang dari masalah yang terjadi.

"Lalu mereka menemukan Seulgi di rumahmu?"

"Aku sudah lama mengusirnya. Philly sudah menceritakan segalanya kepadaku dan itu cukup mengejutkan. Semua pelayan di rumah juga sudah membuka mulut mengenai Seulgi. Aku juga melaporkan Seulgi ke polisi dengan tuduhan penipuan. Aku merasa tertipu hidup bersamanya selama ini."

"Jadi selama ini dia buronan?" Sarah mengangguk.

"Seulgi sudah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaannya dan juga laporanku karena tidak ada lagi informasi tentang itu. Tapi temanmu tadi benar-benar mengurusi semuanya sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dia sangat perduli!"

"Dia tetangga kami di rumah baru. Istrinya adalah sahabat Luhan dan dia juga mantan kekasin Luhan!"

"Benarkah?" Sarah kelihatan terkejut dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tak menyangka.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk jujur kepadamu, Bibi. Aku seharusnya membenci Chanyeol dan kau juga akan melakukan hal itu jika kau tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi kedua suami istri itu menjaga Luhan sepanjang waktu. Jika tidak ada mereka, aku mungkin sudah kehilangan Luhan dan anakku!"

"Ya, orang yang baik seharusnya tidak di lihat dari masa lalunya."

Lalu Sarah membelai kepala Luhan. "Aku minta maaf kepada kalian atas perlakuanku saat itu. Philly benar, kau sudah banyak memberi perubahan di rumahku semenjak kehadiranmu. Apalagi saat kehamilanmu, aku melupakan semua kesedihanku. Sungguh tidak adil jika aku membencimu hanya karena kau adalah Xiao Lu. Padahal kami juga memisahkanmu dari Yifan dan menyebabkan penderitaan dalam hidupmu!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan memandang Sehun sebelum memberanikan diri untuk memandang Sarah dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak mungkin menerima maafmu." Jawabnya lemah.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan!"

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Sungguh!"

Oh Sarah menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan bayi yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Anak kalian laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Astaga, aku juga melupakan hal itu!" Ujar Sehun.

"Anak kita berjenis kelamin apa, sayang?"

"Perempuan. Dia anak perempuan yang cantik. Dan seperti nya, aku tidak bisa memberikan nama Yifan kepadanya."

Sarah tersenyum. "Kalian akan melahirkan anak laki-laki suatu saat nanti untuk nama Yifan!"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat!" Sehun memotong.

"Aku hampir mati melihat penderitaannya saat persalinan semalam."

"Ya, baiklah. Lalu nama apa yang kalian pilih untuk menamai anak kalian?"

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang lalu Sehun membelai kepala istrinya.

"Bolehkah aku menghidupkan lagi Xiao Lu sayang? Aku ingin memberikan nama Xiao Lu kepada anak kita!"

"Menarik sekali. "Sarah memotong.

"Oh Xiao Lu!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan nama _Oh_!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan nama _Oh_ dari hidupmu Sehun!"

"Haruskah nama _Oh_ merusak keindahan nama Xiao Lu?"

"Anakmu seorang _Oh_ , di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah _Oh_. Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan _Oh_ dari hidupmu. Sudah ku bilang, kan?"

Sarah terdengar lebih galak bila membicarakan nama keluarga.

"Setelah ini kalian akan ikut aku pulang ke Calgary, kan?"

"Kami tidak bisa. Luhan tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh. Lagipula, aku meragukan bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku di Ottawa. Aku punya pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku disini."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Luhan kalau kau pergi bekerja?"

"Ada Baekhyun, Bibi! Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari Jackson untuk kembali menjaga Luhan sampai Seulgi di temukan."

"Itu tidak perlu!" Ujar Sarah.

"Seulgi sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pengejaran semalam. Pagi ini, jenazah Seulgi akan di kembalikan ke keluarganya di Seoul. Jadi pulanglah. Aku membutuhkan kalian!"

Sehun menggeleng, ia masih keras kepala. "Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang nenek. Kami pasti akan mengajaknya ke rumahmu lebih sering. Kalau putriku sudah sekolah, dia akan tetap kesana pada hari libur. Aku berjanji akan sering-sering menemanimu di Calgary."

Sarah putus asa. Dia tampak kecewa karena Sehun menolak untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia memandangi Luhan berharap Luhan membujuk Sehun untuk ikut dengannya ke Calgary. Tapi sayangnya Luhan-pun sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik untuk kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja bersama kami untuk sementara ini?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja bicara.

"Setelah aku cukup kuat, kita bisa berangkat ke Calgary bersama sama!"

"Sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan pindah ke Calgary?" Sehun mendesah.

Luhan merangkul pinggang Sehun erat-erat. "Kita harus membawa anak kita untuk melihat makam nenek dan kakeknya. Aku ingin membawa anak kita kesana. Sebentar saja. Hanya beberapa hari dan Truddy pasti mengizinkanmu untuk libur kerja, kan?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dan Sarah secara bergantian. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu untuk beberapa lama.

"Baiklah. Apapun yang kau inginkan, yang Mulia!"

* * *

Luhan tertidur karena merasa lelah. Hari ini ia dan keluarga kecilnya pergi ke Gass untuk mengajak Xiao Lu melihat makam neneknya. Mereka cukup lama berada disana hingga akhirnya Sarah menyusul karena merasa tidak sabaran.

Selama disana, Xiao Lu yang baru bisa bicara itu terus mengoceh sehingga menimbulkan kejenakaan yang luar biasa. Luhan sangat sayang kepada anaknya, tidak ingin berpisah. Sayang sekali ia harus kecewa karena Xiao Lu di bawa oleh Sarah ke Calgary lebih dulu sedangkan Sehun menahannya di Gass dan membawanya ke rumah peninggalan orang tuanya dimana mereka pernah bercinta untuk pertama kali.

Sayangnya memikirkan Xiao Lu, membuat Luhan terus gelisah. Ia hanya tertidur beberapa jam hingga terbangun lagi sebelum pagi tiba. Jam di dinding bahkan belum menunjukkan tengah malam. Luhan ingin membangunkan Sehun dan mengajaknya ke Calgary saat itu juga. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Luhan di sebelahnya. Mungkinkah Sehun sedang ke kamar mandi? Ia segera menoleh ke sisi kanana dan kecewa saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Laki-laki itu tidak ada di kamar mandi.

Luhan berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Ia harap Sehun sedang di dapur atau dimana saja di rumah itu. Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia tidak menemukan Sehun. Begitu juga di ruang tamu dan ruangan yang lainnya.

Luhan kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur dan terkesima saat melihat Baekhyun ada di dapurnya. Ia termenung sesaat hingga Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya secara tidak sengaja.

"Luhan?"

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya Sehun memberikanmu obat tidur agar kau tidak terbangun. Kau bangun terlalu cepat!"

Baekhyun mendesah kesal lalu kembali menuang sampanye ke empat buah gelas kristal di hadapannya. Luhan tersenyum.

"Akan ada pesta?"

"Pesta kejutan untukmu seharusnya. Tapi kau sudah memergokiku!"

"Kapan kau sampai?" Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan membantunya menyiapkan banyak hal.

"Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?"

"Aku baru sampai dua jam yang lalu. Sehun menjemput kami di Calgary dan harus meninggalkan Hyunnie disana. Semoga saja anakku tidak menangis ketika dia terbangun tanpa ibunya!"

"Chanhyun sudah cukup besar untuk menangis. Yang harus khawatir itu aku! Xiao Lu baru berusia delapan belas bulan. Aku bahkan belum berhenti menyusuinya!"

"Tapi ku rasa Sarah cukup lihai menangani anak-anak. Saat kami tiba disana sore tadi, Chanhyun langsung dekat dengannya."

Baekhyun memandang Luhan sejenak lalu berujar sambil berbisik. "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan membawa ini ketaman belakang!"

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak usah! Kalau kau melakukanya, Sehun bisa kecewa. Ia menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menyambut pagi bersamamu! Duduklah disini dan jangan keluar sebelum aku panggil!" Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun mulai mengangkuti semua barang -barang yang disiapkannya hingga saat ia membawa barang -barangnya yang terakhir, Baekhyun tidak kembali kedapur dalam waktu yang lama.

Luhan gelisah menunggu. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Luhan menatap jam di dinding. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Mereka memakan banyak waktu untuk membuat pestanya!

"Sekarang sudah saatnya Luhan!"

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu belakang dengan sebuah senyum. Luhan mendekat dan mendengar bisikan Baekhyun yang mengucapkan kata _'_ _bersiap-siaplah_ _'_ sambil membuka pintunya secara perlahan.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan melihat sebuah tenda megah menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Sehun sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu. Jadi begitu kita masuk di dalam, kagumilah meskipun kau harus memaksakan diri untuk bersandiwara!"

Baekhyun menarik lengannya dan mereka mendekati tenda besar itu. Mereka melangkah terlalu cepat hingga Luhan melihat Chanyeol membukakan pintu tenda untuknya dengan senyuman bangga.

Setelah berada di dalam, Luhan tidak perlu berakting kagum. Ia benar-benar terkagum-kagum karena apapun yang di lihatnya seperti lokasi _garden party_ dengan luas 5x5 meter. Lantainya di penuhi rumput yang sangat lembut membuat Luhan melepaskan sadalnya dan menginjaknya dengan perasaaan nyaman.

Semua yang Baekhyun siapkan tadi tersusun rapi di atas meja di hadapannya dengan empat buah kursi taman yang terbuat dari besi. Di balik meja-meja itu ada sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi berbentuk segi empat, seperti ranjang yang luas namun di lapisi rerumputan.

Lampu yang terang berasal dari puncak tenda sehingga Baekhyun juga dapat melihat warna -warni balon yang indah melayang di setiap sudut. Dinding tenda yang terbuat dari bahan yang sangat tebal di tutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman rambat sehingga memberikan efek kalau dirinya tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang megah di sebuah hutan.

Luhan menoleh ke sisi lain. Ada sebuah bathub di penuhi air dengan teratai berwarna merah jambu mengapung di atasnya, lalu sebuah pinus buatan meJacksonuhinya dan Sehun bersandar disana.

"Bagaimana?" Gumamnya.

Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia terkesima. Luhan bahkan tidak perah bermimpi mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini.

"Cantik sekali!"

Sehun mendekat hingga mereka berhadapa-hadapan. "Untukmu!"

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu mereka untuk mengatakannya."

Sehun berjalan keluar tenda lalu masuk kembali bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pasti banyak membantu dalam hal ini. Luhan menatap keduanya dengan rasa terimakasih.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka berempat sudah duduk di atas empat buah kursi taman yang menghadapi beberapa gelas sampanye. Baekhyun mengajak mereka bersulang atas kejutan mereka yang tampaknya berhasil.

Ya, mereka memang berhasil. Meskipun Luhan bangun lebih cepat dari rencana, meskipun ia juga memergoki Baekhyun menyiapkan sebagiannya, Luhan tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat terkesima. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Balon-balon itu ideku!" Ujar Chanyeol bangga.

"Ya, tapi ide balon melayang itu dariku!" Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Para laki -laki ini ingin agar balon itu di letakkan di atas rumput saja. Tapi aku tidak setuju karena itu bisa merusak pemandangan hutan mini yang dengan susah payah di rancang."

"Terimakasih. Kalian sudah membantu Sehun menyiapkan ini semuanya."

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. "Terimakasih."

"Ah, ya! Cepatlah lakukan, Sehun. Aku dan Baekhyun akan segera masuk ke dalam rumah karena kami harus menemui Hyunnie dirumah bibimu besok pagi!"

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol itu Luhan segera menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanya. Tentunya semua ini di buat karena sesuatu. Ia menanti Sehun bertindak, Sehun sempat terdiam sejenak lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan meletakkannya di depan Luhan. Ia membuakanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung mewah yang di penuhi Swarowsky yang berkilauan.

"Pakailah ini saat pernikahan kita nanti!" Gumam Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum heran. "Kita sudah menikah, kan?"

"Ya, tapi bibiku menginginkan pernikahan itu di ulangi! Pernikahan kita pada waktu itu juga terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengatakan _'_ _aku bersedia'_. "

"Saat itu aku sudah cukup bahagia!"

"Aku tidak meragukan itu, sayang. Tapi aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan wajar, memberikan apa yang di inginkan oleh kebanyakan wanita. Aku ingin kau bahagia dan menceritakan sebuah lamaran yang indah jika suatu saat nanti Xiao Lu bertanya."

Luhan tertawa sebentar lalu, "Jadi sekarang kau sedang melamar?"

"Ya, karena itulah Luhan. Aku tau kalau kau tidak memerlukan ini. Tapi apapun itu, menikahlah denganku, lagi!"

"Seharusnya kau memberikan cincin."

"Kau sudah memakai cincin kawin. Sekarang apa jawabanmu?"

Luhan terdiam lama, sengaja untuk membuat Sehun tidak sabar menantinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sehun.

" _I do_. Aku akan menikah denganmu, Sehun. Lagi!"

Mendadak suasana menjadi riuh. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meramaikannya dengan tepuk tangan lalu memaksa Sehun untuk memakaikan kalung itu di leher Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Terlebih saat menyentuh kalung yang sudah bergantung di lehernya. Kontras sekali dengan gaun tidurnya yang sederhana.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat mantan kekasihku di lamar oleh orang lain!" Chanyeol mengerang.

"Lamaran yang indah, kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar Baekhyun. Kita harus memberikan waktu untuk mereka!"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya. Mereka berdua kemudian bergandengan tangan menuju keluar dari tenda.

Samar-samar terdengar di telinga Luhan bahwa Baekhyun mengejek Chanyeol karena tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan lamaran atau pernikahan ulang dengannya. Mereka berdebat lagi, terus begitu hingga suara mereka menghilang saat pintu belakang tertutup.

Luhan memandangi kesekelilingnya lagi. Ternyata di sisi sebrang, dimana pintu masuk berada. Berjejer semak-semak yang di tumbuhi berbagai bunga. Tempat ini sangat hijau dan di temani banyak warna lainya sehinga suasanya menjadi sangat semarak. Lampu yang berada di puncak tenda bersinar seperti matahari. Begitu terang seolah-olah mereka sedang berada di siang hari.

"Kita pindah ke ranjang, sayang?" Sehun berbisik.

Luhan segera memadangnya. Sehun sedang menunjuk ke ranjang rumput itu. Ya, Akhirnya Luhan tau untuk apa benda itu di ciptakan.

"Kita perlu bantal dan selimut!"

"Untuk apa? Ada aku yang bisa jadi bantal dan selimutmu, kan?"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Luhan lalu menggandengnya menuju benda yang di sebutnya sebagai ranjang. Begitu duduk di atasnya Luhan merasakan kesegaran siang hari, seolah -olah dirinya sedang berada di tengah padang rumput dan akan berbaring di atasnya.

Perlahan Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya. Dan Sehun juga. Laki-laki itu berbaring miring dengan sebelah tangan menumpu kepala. Ia memandangi Luhan dengan penuh kasih.

"Nyaman?" Sehun berbisik.

"Ya, sangat nyaman! Darimana kau dapat ide seperti ini?"

"Dari fikiranku untuk bercinta denganmu di alam bebas. Jadi aku membuat tiruannya. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu dalam keadaan sebenarnya jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuh orang yang melihat kita!"

Luhan tertawa. "Ini mahal,Sehun?"

"Lumayan!"

"Kau menyiapkannya dengan uangmu atau uang _Oh_?"

"Uang Park Chanyeol!"

"Astaga, kau berhutang untuk ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Setelah ini aku akan meminta Sarah membayar hutangku."

Sehun lalu terkekeh karena rencana liciknya. "Setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan harta _Oh_ secara langsung karena aku tau kau akan menolaknya!"

Luhan meyentuh wajah Sehun dan mengusap pipinya lembut. "Terimakasih, Sehun. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengabulkan impianku. Dimulai dari anak kita, Xiao Lu. Pernikahan yang sebenarnya, juga lamaran yang indah ini meskipun kau terlambat!"

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan mengabulkan impianmu lebih banyak lagi. Kau tidak usah khawatir!"

"Mungkin inilah bayaran dari semua penderitaanku selama ini!"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyentuh bibir Luhan dan menelusurinya dengan jarinya, sesaat kemudian membelai pipinya, hidung lalu kelopak mata. Sehun menyentuh ujung bulu mata Luhan dengan perlahan beberapa lama. Lalu membelai kepalanya penuh kasih.

"Kau jangan pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi. Berjanjilah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang penderitaan, tentang Denmark dan tentang masa lalumu lagi. Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin menyesal karena terlambat menemukanmu!"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang masa lalu itu tidak pernah ada."

"Aku sudah megurus semuanya Luhan, di pernikahan nanti kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih indah dari ini. Lalu Xiao Lu juga akan mengenakan gaun yang cantik. Kau harus menggendongnya saat berjalan di altar nanti."

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya! Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal."

"Katakanlah!"

"Bisakah kau membawa Geronimo kemari? Aku ingin meggandeng lengannya di altar nanti. Aku ingin dia yang memberikan tanganku untukmu. Bukan maksudku mengungkit masa lalu, Sehun. Aku hanya.."

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya. Bagimu Geronimo seperti ayah hanya saja dia tidak pernah tau apa yang sudah dilakukan anak buahnya kepadamu!"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi, bolehkah.."

"Aku akan mendatangkannya untukmu. Aku juga akan memberikannya lima asisten yang baru karena asisten yang sudah menyakitimu itu akan segera ku habisi."

"Aku juga menginginkan itu. Kau akan menghukum mereka?"

"Aku akan menghilangkan nyawa mereka!"

Luhan tertawa senang dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah puas tertawa, Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan menyentuh bibir laki -laki itu dengan bibirnya beberapa lama. Lalu ia memandang Sehun dan berbisik di atas bibirnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk berterimakasih?"

"Tugasmu, nikmati saja malam ini. Biarkan aku melakukan segalanya dan kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa!"

Sehun memulai, ia benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Luhan melakukan apa-apa. Selama ini, Luhan selalu bertindak dengan sangat agresif tanpa disadarinya. Meskipun hal itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi Sehun merasa di kalahkan. Seharusnya Luhan yang puas padanya, bukan sebaliknya seperti yang terjadi selama ini.

Kali ini ia harus membalik lagi keadaan itu. Sehun membuka gaun tidur Luhan dengan sangat perlahan, terlalu perlahan sehingga dirinya sendiri mulai kesakitan menahan hasratnya. Dua menit kemudian, mereka berciuman lama.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sehun sudah berhasil membuat Luhan memohon untuk segera bercinta dengannya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka benar-benar sedang berusaha mendaki puncak kepuasan bersama-sama. Sehun memberikan Luhan ciuman yang sangat panjang. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja dan mereka melakukan semuanya hingga fajar menyingsing.

Luhan merasa sangat lelah dan terbaring lemah dalam pelukan Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya dan Sehun berjanji tidak akan pernah.

"Jangan terlalu sering seperti ini, Sehun!" Luhan berbisik.

Ia hanya mampu berbisik saat ini.

"Aku malah berencana untuk melakukannya sesering mungkin."

"Aku belum siap melahirkan anak lagi. Xiao Lu masih kecil!"

Sehun tertawa. Ia juga belum siap melihat Luhan mengandung lagi. Persalinan Xiao Lu saat itu membuat Sehun benar-benar trauma. Ia sudah kehilangan ibunya karena persalinan. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya juga.

"Kita bisa mengunjungi dokter untuk berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini!"

"Sehun!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari luar, suara Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tidak!"

Sehun langsung menjawab dengan suara lantang. Ia sudah membuang gaun tidur Luhan entah kemana dan tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Chanyeol masuk dan melihat Luhan tanpa pakaian. Ia memandangi Luhan sejenak lalu berbisik.

"Aku keluar dulu menemuinya!" Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun bangkit dan memakai celananya piamanya lalu keluar dari tenda. Ia dan Chanyeol tampaknya mengobrol terlalu lama.

Luhan menunggunya dan merasa bosan. Ia menggeliat dan merasakan kembali betapa indahnya semua ini jika matahari yang sebenarnya menyinari. Perlahan -lahan Luhan duduk dan memeluk lutunya. Lalu Baekhyun masuk dan tertawa melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Sudah ku duga. Kalian pasti melakukannya!"

Luhan berdesis. "Ya, tertawalah sepuasmu!"

"Aku sebenarnya membawakan bantal dan selimut. Tapi Sehun menahannya di luar. Aku akan berangkat ke Calgary sekarang. Chanyeol sudah menunggu di luar. Kau ada pesan untuk Sarah?"

"Ku rasa tidak. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Calgary?"

"Tentu saja sampai hari pernikahanmu di akhir minggu ini!"

"Akhir minggu ini?!"

Luhan terbelalak ia tidak menyangka kalau rencana Sehun secepat ini. Sehun memang tidak mengatakan kapan pernikahan mereka akan di langsungkan. Mungkin Sehun lupa atau seharusnya Luhan yang bertanya.

"Ia belum mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Kalau begitu kau tanya saja nanti."

"Ya, pasti." Luhan berujar dengan yakin.

"Baekhyun, jaga Xiao Lu sampai aku kesana, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelpon kesana pagi ini dan menurut Sarah, Hyunnie sedang bermain-main bersama Xiao Lu disana. Chanhyun jadi terus mendesakku untuk memberikannya adik karena ia menyukai Xiao Lu. Dia ingin punya adik perempuan juga yang bisa di dandaninya setiap saat!"

Luhan tertawa. "Kalau begitu kabulkanlah permintaannya!"

"Itu tidak mudah."

"Kenapa? Kurasa Chanhyun sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki adik. Kau tidak akan menjadikannya anak satu-satunya, kan?"

Suara deheman Sehun terdengar. Kepalanya menyembul di sela pintu tenda, ia sedang memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk segera menyelesaikan obrolannya. Baekhyun memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Suamiku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Sampai jumpa di Calgary, Luhan!"

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu pergi. Butuh beberapa waktu lagi hingga Sehun masuk dengan bantal dan selumutnya. Ia memberikannya kepada Luhan dengan senyum.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ku fikir kau butuh selimut karena kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan karena udara pagi. Rumput-rumput yang kau tiduri mulai mengeluarkan embun."

Sehun membuat Luhan berbaring lagi. Kali ini kepala Luhan merasa nyaman karena menindih bantal. Sehun juga menyelimutinya dan berbaring di dalam selimut yang sama.

Mereka sangat rapat. Sehun bahkan bisa mencium telinga Luhan berkali-kali sebelum ia menekan sebuah remote dan membuat atap tenda itu terbuka lebar. Balon-balon yang beraneka warna melayang semakin tinggi ke udara, menuju langit pagi yang masih kebiru-biruan.

Akhirnya Luhan melihat langit yang sebenarnya hari ini. Matahari sudah bersinar meskipun belum terik.

"Setelah ini bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil berdelik. Ia tau ucapan Sehun mengarah kemana.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan melakukan ini terlalu sering! Sudahi , Sehun. Aku harus melihat Xiao Lu segera!"

"Calgary itu dekat sayang! Kita bisa kesana kapan saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini terlalu cepat!"

"Tapi rumput-rumputmu ini akan layu. Ini hanya bertahan beberapa hari, Sehun!"

"Tapi cintaku padamu tidak pernah layu, Luhan!"

Luhan kembali memandang Sehun dengan tatapan heran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun melakukan itu lagi. Sehun merayunya seperti yang selalu Sehun lakukan di awal-awal keberadaan Luhan di rumah keluarga _Oh_.

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa melupakan saat dimana Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau Luhan bersinar seperti itu untuk selamanya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Muehehehe…  
Akhirnya tamat jugak.

Buat yang kemaren masih bingung soal ff ini, ini gue jawab semuanya yaa...

Q : Marganya Sarah, Oh?  
A : Iya dong. Bukannya Yifan jugak aku ganti jadi Oh ya marganya? Jadi otomatis si Sarah sebagai emaknya yifan marganya jugak Oh. Kalo Sehun itu ibaratnya cuman saudara sepupu gitu, cuman karena ibu sama ayahnya sehun sudah meninggal jadi dia dianggep kayak anak kandung sendiri sama si Sarah. Paham?

Q : Yifan kemana?  
A : Yifannya udah mati dari awal. Kalo masih hidup nggak mungkin si Sehun ketemu sama Luhan. Kan, mereka ketemu gegara surat wasiatnya yifan.

Q : Anaknye Hunhan cewek apa cowok?

A : Udah ke jawab kan diatas :)

Q : Seulgi sama suruhannya gimana?  
A : Udah ke jawab jugak diatas.

Q : Setting-setting tempatnya jelasin lagi dong.

A : Jadi rumahnya Luhan yang asli di Canada, terus di jual jadi dia gak punya rumah. Habis itu diajak bang yipan ke Denmark. Tapi akhirnya balik lagi ke Canada tepatnya ke Calgary (rumahnye bang yipan). Yang di Gass situ rumah aslinya bebeb Sehun. Terus yang di Ottawa itu rumahnya hunhan. Udah jelaskah?

Sudah aku jelasin semuanya yaa teman-teman. Buat ff barunya nanti, insyallah minggu depan baru aku publish. Sebenernya mau publish minggu ini, cuman gegara baper gak bisa liat suami basah-basahan di Jakarta jadi-nya gak mood gitu, hehe XD.

Buat yang nungguin ff ku yang lain /kayakadaaja-_-/ pokoknya ditunggu aja, pasti dilanjut kok. Kecuali yang bad surprise, itu udah fix aku putusin gak bakal ada sequel.

Buat author kimsaera61, buruan pulang yah. Aku kangen kamuu :')

Oke gitu aja.

Makasih buat yang selama ini udah nungguin ff-ff remake-an ku. Buat yang nge-follow, nge-fav, dan readers yang udah nyempetin review dari chap 1 sampe chap 14 kemaren, makasih banyak guuyss!

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to (Chap 14) :**

nisaramaidah28, Angel Deer, ramyoon, Selenia Oh, Juna Oh, molly a.k.a syfr17, NoonaAeri, Seravin509, Arifahohse, Kim zangin, Ririn Ayu, BabyByunie, Lisasa Luhan, chenma, JodohSeHun, SyiSehun, Luniaakimwu, luhannieka, hunnaxxx, Nam NamTae, fitry .sukma .39, mandwa, mislah, OhXiSeLu, 7wulanm, PxnkAutumnxx, Sarrah HunHan, Kwon, Radya, Freez MingTaem, Oh Stella (sampe review 2 kali :D), Navizka94, Ludeer, yume, DBSJYJ, HunHanCherry1220, Aria F, and all Guest.

Gomawoyooo yeorobun…:*:*


End file.
